Dark Equinox
by NellyBear85
Summary: Three years later, Jacques and Bella are very happy. Their family has grown and Bella & Raven have become stronger as a Carpathian Women. Together, with the Cullen family, the Dubrinskys face a new enemy, that threatens to rip them apart.
1. Travels

Chapter 1 – Travels

BPOV

Raven finished with my hair and made me look at myself into the mirror, "You look so beautiful. Jacques is going to love it." I smiled, patting the pinned bun, "Thank you, Raven." She put in a lot of pins to hold my hair tightly. Taking my hand, she helped me stand up from the vanity seat. "Do you want to put on your dress?" Her blue eyes danced at the idea. She was more excited than I was. I shook my head, "We're ahead of schedule actually. I just want to finish my drink." I took up the warm mug and drank the soothing crimson liquid; it was calming my nerves. This rising was already a lot to deal with.

I sat myself down on the small bench at the foot of the bed. Looking at my own reflection from across the room, my cheeks had a light color to them. The white robe I wore hugged my body. Another gulp from my mug drove away my anxiousness. I just wanted to see Jacques, but there was still some time before I could. Raven patted my shoulders, _You'll see him soon enough_. Her raven black hair was pulled back into a side ponytail, drifting down her shoulder.

Listening to the sounds in the house, my eyes glanced at the door, "Come on in, Alice." Alice Cullen bounced into the room with her hair in tight pin curls. Her hand went over her mouth as she saw me, "Raven, you are wonderful. Bella looks perfect." Sitting with me, Alice placed her hands on mine, "Now why aren't you dressed yet?" My shoulders slumped and I clutched at my mug, "Because I don't want to be. You know I have to take it easy, as Jacques ordered." Alice dramatically rolled her eyes, "Fine. But we'll be late." I laughed as I took another sip, finishing off the contents, "No, everyone else is simply early."

Alice crossed the room, "Let's get going, Bella. No more stalling." There was a quick knock and Rosalie came in, "Don't you rush her, Alice." Rosalie Cullen was breathtakingly beautiful. Her golden hair was braided into a bun and pinned atop her head. Her smile was dazzling as she looked at me. She rested a small bag on the vanity, "Everything is almost ready." My heart began to race as I thought about everything coming up so quickly. Rosalie smiled at me, "How are you feeling?" I smiled brightly, "Wonderful. Full of energy," I lied. Rosalie held my hands, helping me stand up. Her gold eyes smiled as she looked at me, "Come on, let's get you in your dress."

My smile faltered a bit, glancing behind myself to the long garment bag hanging on the closet door. The sight of it formed a lump in my throat. Raven took my empty mug, "The sooner you're dressed, the sooner we get this done and the sooner you can be with Jacques." The thought of seeing my lifemate could only make me go through this. I nodded, "Ok, let's get me dressed and downstairs." Raven clapped her hands quickly, _Oh, this is so exciting_.

Rosalie held my hand as I cross the room. In the past few weeks, it was Rosalie who insisted on taking care of the things I needed, which still shocked me. Alice held the dress in place, letting me step into it and she pulled the gown over my body. The wisps of white silk were pulled over my skin. The hemline was tight around my shoulders, so it would stay in place. The dress had a layer of white lace, which opened beneath my chest, where neatly designed pleats were. Appraising my dress, Alice, Raven and Rosalie were smiling from ear to ear. "Hold on," Alice walked me over to the mirror, careful to not let me trip on the hem.

My smile faded as I saw myself, "I look like Moby Dick." Raven, Alice and Rosalie 'ahh'ed at my statement. Raven held my hands, "No, you don't. Expecting mothers always make the most beautiful brides." The pleats were folded over my growing stomach, which was mine and Jacques's unborn child. My lip trembled seeing myself in a wedding dress, "I'm a snowman and my hair is the top hat." Alice dabbed a tissue to my eyes before any tears could escape, "Now, Bella, stop that. You've never looked more beautiful. You're just sensitive right now." I nodded slowly knowing she was right. My pregnancy was wreaking havoc on my hormones. I couldn't afford to start crying now; it would ruin my makeup.

Rosalie lightly touched my stomach, "And how's the baby?" I smiled at her, "Just fine." Raven clasped bracelets on my wrist, "Is she ok?" "_He's_ fine," Alice answered. No one but me knew the sex of the baby and I had no intention of letting anyone know before I wanted them to. This was the first baby to born among our people in almost a decade. No one knew about my pregnancy until I began to show.

The four of us turned our heads to the door, hearing someone's approach. Alice dabbed my cheek with another tissue and went to answer the door, _No more crying. You'll ruin my masterpiece_. Renee came in and gasped loudly, smiling brightly, _Oh, my baby_. Walking with her, Esme held my mom's shoulders as they saw me in my wedding gown. My mom was crying as she came over to me, "My baby's getting married." I turned and held her hands, "Mom, I'm already married. I'm just having a wedding." That meant little to my mom. She cried when she saw me pregnant for the first time. She cried when I told her about the wedding. My mom hasn't been able to stop crying since her arrival two days ago. She insisted on taking care of me like I was a little girl again. Esme held out a little black box in the palm of her hand, "We know. But, still, you're a bride." Esme and my mom knew my aversions to wedding gifts.

With our Carpathian influence, Renee and Charlie weren't aware of the Cullens' lack of aging. I was just so happy to have my human family here. It took my mom a long time to come around to the fact that I was married to Jacques. In the beginning, she and I didn't speak for weeks and it was hell. I would email her, but she would never answer and it wasn't like her. I would call and there wouldn't be an answer. Charlie, Sue and Phil tried to break her down, but Renee wouldn't budge. She thought I was silly and foolish for marrying a man I didn't know. I tried to keep all this from Jacques, but he knew it was eating me inside that my mother wasn't speaking to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pressed the 'end' button on my phone after another failed attempt at calling my mother. I threw the phone down on the couch cushion and my hand covered my eyes, trying to hold back my tears. This is killing me. My mom was refusing to speak to me. _Angel_, Jacques found me in the library. My shoulders shivered as I tried to keep myself from crying. "Bella?" Jacques tried to pull me up, but I pushed him away, _No, don't, I'm fine_. Jacques used his strength and lifted my face from my arm. Tears streamed down my flushed cheeks, _It's ok, I'll be fine_. Jacques pulled me into the heavy muscles of his chest, _My love, do not despair. _

I shook my head, _Jacques, we're never like this. My mom is my best friend_. He kissed my hair, _I know_. Jacques couldn't take seeing me crying anymore. This was going on for weeks. Jacques held my face in his hands, "Do not worry yourself anymore. I will take care of this." My breathing hitched, "How? How can you take care of this? She won't answer me and she won't listen to anyone. She's becoming just as stubborn as me." Jacques laughed and I tried to move out of his arms, but he wouldn't let me, "Forgive me, but it has some truth." I scoffed, trying to fight off a laugh. What could Jacques do to help the situation?

He leaned his forehead against mine, "You do not worry yourself anymore and it will be explained in time." He held me against himself as I tried to stop crying. This was the worse fight my mother and I ever had. For her to be mad at me was strange. At the most, she would be miffed but it was over within an hour. That's how well I knew her. I could tell when she was going to get over something before she did.

In two days' time, Jacques and I were on our way to the airport. Looking through the glass walls at the airport, there was a small aircraft being prepped. A cursive 'D' was painted onto its side in a faded gold color. My eyebrows pulled together, seeing the expensive plane that we were to fly in, "That is not…?" Jacques nodded as he came to stand next to me, "I purchased it sometime ago, but never had the opportunity to use it. I thought now was a good time, as we are going on vacation." My mouth fell open. It never really occurred to me how much money Jacques had.

Walking onto the plane, I gasped. The interior was as beautiful as our home. All the seats were covered in cream colored leather. Two chairs sat on both sides and behind them, there was a sectional couch. Behind the sectional, there were more reclining chairs facing a large flat screen television on the wall. I walked through the plane in awe. In the back of the craft, there was a small bedroom with a full size bed against the wall. Above it, there was an oval mirror framed by thin lights. "This is unbelievable," I said as I walked through the plane. Taking our seats, the pilot announced our flight to Georgia would be fourteen hours. My heart stopped in my chest. I slowly turned to look at Jacques, "Georgia?" This was not happening. He wasn't doing this. My body slumped into my seat, suddenly feeling trapped. He was taking me to see my mother!

Jacques took my hand and held the cheek, "I cannot stand by and see you cry. We are going to see your mother and end this feud. I want her to see that you're happy and that she has nothing to worry about. I want to reassure your mother that I will take care of you." I blinked once, "You don't have to do this." Leaning closer to me, Jacques lightly pressed his lips to mine, "Of course I do. I must see to your happiness." I looked at him, "Jacques, really, I'm fine. This whole thing with my mom will get better. We don't have to go to Georgia."

Jacques looked at me, his dark eyes were hard as steel. I shrugged back against my seat, keeping my hand in his, "You ask me to sit back and watch my woman be upset. I cannot do that and I will not. When I found you crying, that was the final straw. I have decided it was time I met my mother in law and let her see that her daughter is happy with me. Then you will be happy, my love." My head leaned back against the headrest, smiling. How did I get so lucky? Jacques is flying me to the other side of the world just so I can talk to my mother.

How would she take this; the two of us just showing up on her doorstep? I knew once Mom met Jacques, he could work his magic on her. Renee would have no choice but to like him. Now, Jacques and I had fourteen hours of undisturbed time ahead of us. The plane so very comfortable, I almost forgot I was on one. Turning on the television, there was a digital library of movies. There were only two stewardesses and the pilot was a woman as well. _An all-female crew_, I commented.

_I am adamant about not wanting other men near you, especially in such a small space_.

_Caveman_, I teased. Jacques held my hand as the movie played. The stewardess came over to us, "Is there anything you need?" Jacques glanced at me, then looked back at the green eyed woman, "Yes, you will allow me to feed from you, so that I may feed my woman." I watched in surprise as the woman leaned closer to Jacques, letting him take her blood. The other stewardess didn't even seem to notice. _They are under my control_, Jacques said as he drank from the woman.

Jealousy began to beat away at me as I watched him brush his lips on another woman's skin. _Do not worry yourself, my love. I do this only for you_. I moved away from them, not wanting to see this. The bedroom was separated from the entire plane. The bed consumed the space of the room. I laid down, listening to the quiet roar of the engines. Nerves were getting to me as I thought about seeing my mother. Jacques told me that things would be fine once she met him, but I was still concerned. My body began to feel heavier as I held onto a pillow.

The door creaked open and Jacques looked at me. He took in the position of my legs as I laid there, _I see you heard me coming_. I rolled my eyes, "No, I just wanted to lie down." Jacques drifted over to the bed and lowered himself next to me, sinking the mattress under his weight He moved across the bed until his body covered mine. His shirt was open, showing his bare chest, T_ake what I offer freely_. His muscles were taut as my lips touched his hot skin. My fingers curled around his body, holding myself to him. The taste of Jacques's blood reawakened my body. My dying energy was rejuvenated from feeding. Drifting my tongue over the pinpricks, I placed my kiss there, "Thank you. That feels much better." Jacques's blood coursed through my veins, restoring my strength. He looked down at me, brushing his hand over my hair, "You are welcome, but rest now. When you wake, you will be stronger."

Jacques's will molded over mine, making my eyes close. I tried to fight off his influence, _Jacques, I don't want to sleep_. He pressed a kiss to my temple, _You haven't rested peacefully in days. You need this. Do not argue with me_.

_Jacques_, I whined, _all I want is to stay up with you. Please?_ This one word wielded so much power of Jacques, so I rarely used it. I didn't want it to lose its effect. Jacques could never deny me. His will was no longer over mine and I was able to sit up. My body still felt heavy as I looked at him, "I'll sleep when you do." Jacques curved his arms around my waist, pulling my against his chest, _I was only trying to help_. I kissed his neck, "I know. Sleep isn't on my mind right now. But you are." The two of us laid in bed, twining our fingers together. Unfortunately, my eyelids grew heavier as the day went on. Jacques tried to hide his smile, _I thought sleep wasn't on your mind_. I smiled back and nudged him, _Oh, shut up_.

My eyes opened to the dark small room, but it was too quiet. Scanning around me, I saw into the minds of the crew. The plane touched down at the international airport near Savannah, Georgia and a car was waiting for us once we got off the plane. I moved out of the bed, combing my fingers through my hair. Jacques took my hand in his as we walked off the plane, "Enjoy your stay in Savannah," the stewardess said. Before leaving, Jacques looked at the three ladies, "Be back on this plane in a week. I will call you if there is a change in plans." There was the double tenor in his voice, capturing the women under his control and the women only nodded.

Jacques kept my hand in his as we walked through the busy airport. The thoughts of the people in the airport was so loud, my head began to throb. The splintering pain was tearing my skull apart. Living in the mountains spoiled me. It was so quiet there, but here, this was torture. My eyes pinched from the pain, _I have to put up my blocks_. Jacques nodded once, _Do it. You are with me_. The moment my mind separated from Jacques, it already left me feeling incomplete, but we were together, so I could endure this one degree of separation. I breathed slowly as my blocks went up, saving me from a terrible headache. I rubbed my temples trying to dull away the pain. Jacques kissed my hand as we walked, "Just relax, angel."

A long black limousine stood outside of the airport with a driver holding a sign with our last name. "A limo? Really?" Jacques smiled down at me, "Only the best for my angel." He kissed my hair as we walked over to the sleek vehicle. The interior was lined with dark leather along with a stocked bar. Jacques let me lean against him as we were driven to our hotel. I watched as the town went by the dark windows. This was a beautiful place, mixed with modern architecture and of the Old South. There were low hanging trees over ponds and fountains. We drove past a beautiful old church, with high turret points. I see now why Mom loves this place so much. My eyes widened as we stopped in front of a huge building. The hotel looked exactly like a mansion, "This is beautiful."

The chauffer opened my door, "Welcome to the Mansion on Forsyth Park." The driver held out his hand to help me out of the car. I took his hand to step out of the car. My skin crawled as I realized another man was touching me. My repulsion was not hidden from Jacques, _Try not to kill him. He was only helping me. You said only the best for me, right?_ I looked back my lifemate as he stood out of the car, _Only because you did not realize it until the last moment, there is no need to harm this man_. Jacques reclaimed my hand, instantly making me feel better.

The lobby of the hotel was breathtaking. Jacques let me linger behind as I looked at everything while he spoke with the man at the front desk. A marble statue stood to the right of a woman. This statue was exactly like the ones in Rome. I caught a glimpse of the piano lounge. There were only a few people lingering there. _My love, we must get upstairs_. Hands claimed my waist before I could go into the lounge. It was so beautiful, with low tables, dimly lit and the smell of the trees coming from an open door. I tried to hide my face from Jacques, feeling a bit embarrassed, "Sorry, you know I love architecture. This place is dreamy." Jacques pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, "I knew you would."

Our room was on the top floor, looking out to the river. The bellboy placed down our bags as he gave a brief tour of the room. "Everything is to your disposal. The cooking school, the restaurants downstairs and as preferred guests, you have unlimited access to the spa." My head whipped back to look at him, "Did you just say 'spa?'" He nodded once, "Yes, Mrs. Dubrinsky." Jacques came into the bedroom where I spoke with the bellboy, "Thank you. That will be all for now." He pushed a large roll of money into the young man's hand. It was now early morning as we got into our hotel room. The sun was low in the sky as the bellboy left us in the room. Jacques's eyes were hard until the front door closed. I made a face, "Sorry about that. He was just telling me about the hotel." Jacques really didn't like it when I was near other men; especially men he didn't know. Jacques shook his head and smiled, now that we were alone, "I know. What do you think of this room?"

A large white bed dominated the center of the room. A red chaise and ottoman sat in the corner of the room, next to the window that looked out to the river. A tall darken wood armoire stood from across the head, with a flat screen television inside of it. A marble top desk stood between the window and armoire, with a single chair and a circle mirror on the wall. I sighed, "I love it." I turned to lock my arms around his waist, "Thank you so much for doing this. No one had ever done anything this generous for me."

Jacques leaned down to kiss me again, _Just say it, Bella_. I smiled after the kiss, "Can I go to the spa? I've never been to one before." Jacques held his arms tightly around me, "Wouldn't you rather sleep a bit first?" I shook my head, "I slept on the plane." Jacques pursed his lips together, trying to come up with other reasons for me to stay in the room. I bit down on my lip, "Please? Please, please, please?" I took a page out of Alice's book of pleading. I all but hopped up and down as I begged. Jacques finally gave in, "Stay with me for the day and we can go this evening." My arms flew around his neck, "Thank you." My lips claimed his, showing my gratitude. His hands drifted down my legs, pulling them up around his waist. "Uh-uh," I tried to get out of his hold, knowing what he wanted. Jacques's hold on me tightened, keeping me hard against his chest, _I don't think so. You're not going anywhere_.

_Jacques_, my plea faded as my urges for him took over. My blouse disappeared as Jacques tore it off my body. He placed me on the bed, then pulled off my jeans. _You know I hate you in those things_, he practically snarled. I breathed slowly, _I know. That's why I wore them_. His shirt fell to the floor as he laid above me, _Must you do things to upset me?_ My fingers trailed down his chest, _Am I upsetting you now?_ I kissed the indentation at his shoulders, _Or am I making up for it?_ His eyes shut as my fingers drifted down his body. Jacques exhaled slowly, _We can discuss it later_. Jacques pushed himself against me as he joined his body with mine. My legs locked themselves around his hips as he pushed again and again. My head fell against the white pillows and my fingernails raked over his shoulders. Feeling my thoughts, Jacques turned my body over, laying me on stomach and made us one again. _Oh my God_, my mind screamed. Jacques tugged at my hair, pulling my head back against his shoulder. His tongue drifted along my ear, down to my throat. He pushed once more, _Now, it is for you to please me_.

Jacques moved us, so that I was lying on his well-muscled body. His hand rested on my throat, making small circles with his thumb over my pulse, _Please me, Bella. Please me as only you can_. I breathed heavily while looking down at him, moving my body against his, feeling him deep within me. A long moan escaped as Jacques leaned up, drifting his tongue over my chest. My head fell backwards enjoying the feel of his mouth on my skin. Jacques pulled my head so that I looked into his eyes, _Feed now. You must_. As they lengthened, my teeth bit down into his neck, tasting the hot flavor of his ancient blood. Jacques all but snarled as his body exploded within mine. The taking of blood and the union of our bodies was as intense and pleasurable as it can get. My body fell limp onto the bed, breathing heavily. My legs trembled wildly as I pulled the quilt over my body. "Well, you win again."

Jacques smiled, showing his perfect teeth, "It's not about winning. I just knew what you needed." My head lifted off the pillow in disbelief, "And I needed to have sex?" He laughed darkly, "No, I needed that. Your body, but you needed to feed." My eyes popped as betrayal washed through me. I scoffed and pushed against his arm, "You could have just said that, not tear my clothes off." Jacques shrugged undisturbed, "Where was the fun in that?" My hand came down hard, smacking his shoulder, "You get on my nerves." I pulled the sheet off the bed, tucking it around my body, "I'm taking a shower, going to the spa and you can't stop me."

Jacques watched as I stormed off to the bathroom, the same way I always did when we were home. "What about your mother?" I stopped in mid-stride and looked at him. I almost forgot why we were really in Georgia. Renee, we came to see her. Jacques chuckled smugly, _I thought I couldn't stop you_. I half-shrieked as I locked myself in the bathroom. Taking an extra precaution, I placed a safeguard over the door, so that he couldn't get in.

The heavy stream of water was soothing as it beat down on my skin. If the shower was that impressive, I could only imagine the spa. The climbing of the sun was beginning to take its toll on me. I could shake it off, but not much longer. When the day becomes the early afternoon, my body would begin to feel too heavy. Wrapping a towel around myself, I went out to the main room and ignored Jacques watching me. In one of the drawers, the hotel had a book on what the spa had to offer; massages, facials, manicures & pedicures, a gym, pool and steam showers. Dammit, too bad Raven wasn't here. When we got back home, I'll have to look for a spa for us to go to.

Jacques sat on the marble top desk, reading one of the tourist books. "We're actually near the historical district of Savannah. The hotel offers private carriage tours. We'll have to do that before we go home." Ignoring him, I went to get clothes out of my suitcase. His black eyes followed me, _Angel, are you really not going to speak to me?_ I looked at him harshly, letting him feel my blocks go up. He laughed, "Keep ignoring me then, it's actually attractive. You may not make it to your spa." My lips pursed as I selected a shirt, trying to maintain my silence.

Jacques crossed the room and held my waist, "I'll be waiting for you." He kissed my neck slowly and I cleared my throat, refusing to let one word out. His hold tightened, "You're not leaving until you say something nice to me." I bit down on my lip, "See you later." He pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips to mine, _Close enough_. My defenses were gone as he lips pressed mine, _I knew you couldn't stay mad at me. This evening, we will go see your mother, but for now, we must rest. The sun is rising and you are not leaving my side._

I looked up at him, "But I thought…" Jacques shook his head, "Sunlight can easily hurt you. I cannot see you hurt like that." Jacques recalled all too well what happened to me on my first night as a Carpathian. The blood in my eyes and a burn on my cheek and worse of all; the look on Jacques's face when he saw me like that. My teeth sank into my lip, "Alright." Jacques opened the button of my blouse, leaving my skin bare before him. "I promise I'll be good," he took my hand as we went to bed. This bed wasn't as nice as ours at home. "I couldn't agree with you more," Jacques said as we laid together. _Just rest, sívamet_.

Carpathian Language

*sívamet: my love or my heart (Shee-vaw-meht)


	2. Reconciliation

Chapter 2 – Reconciliation

BPOV

My fingers nervously pulled through my hair as Jacques rang the doorbell. My hands trembled as I pulled at the strands, _I can't do this_. Renee would not be happy about this. She hasn't spoken to me in weeks. A strong hand took mine and a kiss was pressed onto my knuckles, "You look beautiful, angel. Don't be nervous, any mother would be happy to see her daughter after months of separation." I made a face, "I really hope you're right." My head leaned against his chest, as he tried to soothe me. Jacques and I stood under the awning of my mom and step-father's house. How I wish we were at the spa instead. One more night to delay this. I would still be just as nervous, but we wouldn't be doing this right now.

The doorbell rang again, after a long moment of silence inside. "Comin'," Phil's voice came from the other side of the door. My heart sprinted as I heard his footsteps coming to the door. Jacques poured his influence over me, slowing my heartbeat to match his own. My hand was caught in his, _In case you try to run_. I looked up at him and he smiled, which made me smile. The door opened and Phil took one step back, "B?" His eyes popped taking in my face. I was a bit paler than I was when I was human, which made my eyes stand out more. Jacques claimed I was more alluring this way, but I didn't believe him.

I smiled at my step-father, "Hey Phil." Phil smiled, clearly happy to see me. Jacques stood back, allowing us to hug; _She looks great_. _Renee is going flip. _Phil looked to his side, finally seeing Jacques, "I'm sorry." Jacques stepped forward and I took his hand, "Phil, this is my husband, Jacques Dubrinsky. Jacques, this is my step-dad, Phil Dwyer." Phil held out his hand and shook Jacques's, "It's great to finally meet you. Come on in." Phil showed us into their new house; it was larger than the one they had in Jacksonville. The front entrance had a low table standing underneath a mounted oval mirror. On the table top was my college graduation picture with my parents, step parents and step siblings, Leah & Seth Clearwater. The picture caught Jacques's eye, taking in all of the smiling faces. I wanted to focus on the house and nothing else.

"Phil?" My heart sank, hearing my mother's voice, "Honey, who was it?" Phil looked up the stairs, "Renee, you might want to get down here." My eyes looked up the stairs, waiting to see my mother for the first time in months. Jacques kept his hand on my back as my mother came down the stairs. "What is it?" Renee halted on the stairs, her legs locking like a frightened colt. Her eyebrows pulled together, seeing me at the bottom of the stairs with Jacques. I half smiled, "Hi Mom." She blinked once, "Bella? What are you doing here?" I blinked once, "I thought it was time for you to meet my husband." Renee scowled at the word 'husband.' She came down the stairs and stood with Phil with her arms folded tightly. Her eyes appraised me, as if she was looking for something different about me. I realized what she was looking; to see if I was pregnant. After a long moment, she shrugged, waiting for me to say something. My head shook, "Mom, this is Jacques Dubrinsky." My head turned toward him, not looking up at his face, "Honey, this is my mother, Renee."

I didn't see it, but felt it when Jacques gave is charming smile, "I am happy to finally meet my mother in law." Renee half-smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Jacques." Her blue eyes narrowed minutely at him. This wasn't like my mother to instantly not like someone, but she was convinced Jacques had some hold over me and that's why were married. She's only seen me so enamored with another man once before, Edward and she remembered what it did to me when he left. The zombie who lashed out like a mad woman when she and Charlie were talking about moving me to Florida with her.

Renee inhaled deeply, "Would you two like to sit down?" She spoke formally, gesturing to the couches in the living room. Taking my trembling hand, Jacques and I walked into the room. On the far mantle, there was a row of pictures of me. Apparently, Renee wasn't that bad if those were still up. Jacques held my hand as I sat down, then he sat down next to me. _Well, at least he's a gentleman_, Renee lamented. Phil sat with my mom, keeping his arm over her shoulders.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. My mom refused to look at me as Phil spoke to us. "We just got here last night. Jacques had some business to attend to." Renee finally turned her head, "Isn't that a coincidence? He has business in the same town we live in. Small world." Sarcasm dripping from every word she said. Phil tightened his hand on her shoulder, "Claws down, babe. At least they came to see us." Renee smirked, "Well, a phone call would have been just fine." I snorted loudly, "Like you would have answered. You've been ignoring my emails and calls for weeks." Renee turned her head toward me, "Well, I've been busy."

Jacques pulled me back to his side as I began to lean forward, _Be calm, cara. I finally see where you get your temper_. I exhaled slowly, letting Jacques help calm me down, "Well, as you would say to me, too busy to write your own daughter?" Renee used to be upset if two days went by and she didn't hear from me. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes, "Well like you would say; I'm getting on with my life." My eyes narrowed, feeling my anger grow. She was deliberately being spiteful to me. Outside, the clouds were thickening in the sky. I could fell them rolling, blocking out the weak stars, "Mom, I've wanted to explain all this to you, but you just don't want to listen. Why don't you say what is really bothering you about me getting married?"

Renee wore her heart on her sleeve; all you had to do was ask. Her eyebrows slowly rose from my question. She sighed slowly, "I didn't want you to make the same mistake I did; to elope with a complete stranger. I thought you were smarter than that. You were doing so well, studying for a Master's and traveling through Europe. Then, you do this! Why?" I slumped back against the couch, feeling my heart stop. I knew this was what she was feeling, but to actually hear it, I felt horrible. She thought I was throwing my life away. To be that small town girl to get married at a young age.

I blinked a few times, "If I remember correctly, you always told me a smart person gets married after college and I did." Renee glowered at me and I continued, "Well, I know that was such a terrible thing for you," my voice was now low, "To marry Charlie, to be forced to live in a sun-less town full of strangers, because he wanted to be near his parents." I wanted to hold back from crying, "And worst of all, to have his daughter, who just fell back into your patterns. Well, I am so sorry you married my dad and then got stuck with me. And I am sorry I broke your heart and didn't live the life you wanted me to." The tears formed in my eyes as I stood to leave the room. My hand clamped down over my mouth. I had to leave. I cannot believe my mom was saying this. It is my own life, for God sake. Jacques stood in front of me, not letting my escape. _My angel, do not think like this. _

My hands wrapped around his waist,_ What else am I supposed to think? She just said it._

_It was nothing about you_, Jacques held me against his chest, not letting my mom or Phil see me crying. My mom stood up quickly, her anger instantly gone, "Oh honey, please don't cry." Jacques didn't lower his arms as I turned toward her. Renee's hands covered her mouth, seeing my tears "Sweetheart, I would never say that or even so much as think that way about you. Baby, you know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tears were forming in Renee's eyes. Jacques's arms fell away as my mother stepped closer to me. She and I turned to look at each other. Renee closed her eyes for a moment and Jacques placed his hands on my shoulders. Tears wet her eyelashes, "Honey, the reason why I got so upset was that you made such a major choice in your life and I wasn't there. I've dreamed of seeing you in your wedding dress and helping you get ready for the most important day of your life and I wasn't there."

I looked at her; what that really it? Because I didn't have a wedding and she didn't have the opportunity to see me walk down the aisle. She thought about me and Jacques standing at an altar. _If that would please her and end this rift_, Jacques thought to himself. But it's something I never really wanted; a wedding, the dress, shoes and ceremony. Renee hugged me, her arm curving around my neck, "Honey, you were right. This is your life and I can't impose my wants on you. I'm so sorry I was being so unreasonable. As long as your happy and doing what you want, that is fine with me." I hugged her back, crying on her shoulder, happy to be with my mother again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After visiting with Mom and Phil, Jacques picked up on my happier mood. To make things better, I endured her showing videos of my birthday parties. Jacques wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we watched my Sweet Sixteen party, _You look lovely_. My head shook, _If you say so_. Hours ticked by with us laughing and Jacques charming Phil and Renee. I could tell Mom had fallen for his charms and thought he was wonderful.

My mom was smiling brightly as she walked with us out to the car. She looked over the black limousine that waited in front of the house, but she didn't think about it for long. She held my hand as we went down the walkway, "So, you're coming over for dinner, right?" I laughed, "Of course, since I'll be making it." Jacques was speaking with Phil, keeping him there so my mother and I could talk for a moment. Renee laughed, "I've missed your cooking. Jacques must be getting it all the time." I laughed, "Yes, he has quite an appetite." And I wasn't talking about for food. Renee and I hugged each other so tightly and neither of us wanted to let go. I missed her so much. It's been months since we saw each other. If my mom knew what I really was, I have no idea how she would be able to handle it. "See you soon, baby," Renee kissed my cheek. I inhaled, taking in her scent, "Yes, you will. Bye, Mom."

Inside the dark car, I leaned over to kiss Jacques's perfect lips, letting my fingers pulled through his hair, "Thank you so much for this. You don't know what this meant to me." Large hands held my face, "I do know. To see you smiling again makes all this worth it." The car pulled away from the house, as we were locked in each other's gaze. Something came to mind as my mood was completely happy now. _If that is what you want_. Jacques looked to the black glass that separated us from the driver and I saw as the driver nod once. The car stopped on the side of the road. Jacques smiled at me, "I have my talents."

The two of us got out of the car and drifted out into the night. Savannah was so different from the Carpathian Mountains. I missed the rich smell of the earth, along with the cool mountain air, but this place has its charms. It felt good to walk on the bare earth again; to feel the power of the soil enter my pores. Jacques kept the image in my mind and I let it change my form. Tawny feathers grew all over me as my body became smaller. _Perfect, angel. You are learning so well_. Shape shifting has become easier to me now as I became my owl. Raven was right; flying was my favorite part of this life.

In the blue-black sky, Jacques's form flew above me, keeping his large wing over my smaller body. Even when we flew, he still did what he could to protect me. _I don't think those butchers are going to find us here_.

_They are everywhere, Bella_.

_If you say so. Let's just enjoy this time. I want to call Raven when we get back_.

He laughed darkly, _If you have time or energy_. My body dipped lower away from Jacques, _Only if you can catch me_. The night air was sharp as I dove towards the ground. My wings flapped frantically, trying to escape the large black owl that was getting closer. The wind picked up; taking me off the path I was on. The city looked so beautiful from up here. The points of lights caught my attention, distracting me from our game. The black owl was on me then. Phantom hands pulled me backwards, merging with the larger bird. Feelings of warmth and security came over me, _Enough for tonight_. Jacques flew through the air quickly, taking us back to the waiting car. The chill to the night air made me shiver as Jacques opened the door. The heat was helping, but being held under Jacques's arm made me feel better. His face was hard as he looked out the window, _Are you mad at me?_ His eyes looked at me, _Never, I enjoy our games_. The limo stopped into front of the hotel and Jacques rushed us inside, ignoring the watching eyes of the guests.

_Umm, why are you in a rush?_ I asked as Jacques pulled me into the elevator, but my question was ignored. He kept his arms around me the whole time, remaining silent. Our footsteps echoed hollowly off the walls as we walked the hallway to our room. His fingers were like manacles around my wrist. Jacques's fingers caressed down my throat, "I apologize for cutting your time short, but..." "I was getting away from you?" I answered for him. He smirked at me, "Maybe." I walked away slowly from him into the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time we had in Savannah was wonderful. Jacques charmed my mother and Phil, while I made dinner. My mom's kitchen was so small compared to the enormous one at home that we rarely used. _I didn't realize you enjoyed cooking that much_, Jacques said as he listened to me humming from the kitchen. I smiled to myself while cutting up vegetables, _Well, Mr. We-Live-On-A-Special-Diet, I haven't had many opportunities to cook in almost a year. First backpacking, then changing species; you know, the usual_. The couch squeaked as Jacques got up, "Excuse me for a moment. I'm just going to see if Bella needs any help." The door creaked as Jacques walked through while I was cutting up a tomato. He was silent for a moment as he watched me, _Is there something you need?_ I shook my head as I moved around the kitchen quietly.

All of my old habits were returning as I checked on everything. "Damn," the knife dropped from my hand as I checked the damage on my finger. A long cut was sliced across the back of my index finger. Jacques was in front of me before the knife clattered to the floor, taking my hand in his. The cut wasn't bad, only a large drop of blood that was coming from it. _It's fine_, I said as Jacques was raising my hand. A single touch from him set me on fire. I breathed slowly as his tongue wiped across the slight cut, closing the wound. Teeth locked over my finger, not letting it out of his hold. Urges and desires were already coursing hotly through my veins. _Jacques, let go_. His arm moved around my waist, keeping me against his stone chest, _You are in need_. I looked back to the kitchen door, _My mom is in the other room._

Jacques smiled, _They won't come in here_. Lips pressed onto mine, _I must provide for you_. His wrist was offered to me, _Take what I only offer for you_. I hesitated; not wanting to feed on Jacques in my mother's house. Fingers lightly caressed my neck, down the neckline of my shirt, _Trust me_. Opening my mouth, my teeth pierced his skin and the strength of Jacques's blood flowed into me. His blood was addicting and I couldn't get enough. I wanted to take more, but couldn't. Limiting it to a small amount, I closed my bite marks on his wrist and placed a kiss, _Thank you, but we'll feed more later. I have to get this done and you're distracting me again_.

Fingers gently brushed my cheek, _It's what I do best_. Jacques remained silent as I finished with dinner. The lasagna was cooling on the stovetop and I pulled the bottle of wine out of the freezer. This will be the first time Jacques is going to taste my cooking. I know, as Carpathians, we didn't require food for sustenance, but we did eat when we had to, so that we could maintain our human façade. Jacques admitted that he hadn't taste human food in years. I gave him a bite of the breadsticks I made. His eyes closed as he bit down and slowly chewed, "That is delicious." I smiled very satisfied, "Thank you. Wait until you try my lasagna." He pressed his body against mine, _Hmm, I cannot wait_. My arms curved around his neck, bring him down to my height, "I really hope you like my cooking." His lips curved into a smile, "Oh, I shall."

Renee and Phil raved over my cooking, as they have missed it. My mom noticed the small vegetarian lasagna I prepared for Jacques and myself. "Bella, since when are you a vegetarian?" I laughed once, "Trying something new. Jacques and his family are vegetarians, so you can say it was their influence." I was a bit anxious as Jacques ate quietly. _Do you like it?_ My hand found my husband's underneath the table and he smiled, _I love it. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks went by, filled with the spa and shopping trips, tours of the historical district and dinners together, but now it was time for Jacques and me to go. After learning a lot about him, Renee said she had to ask me something. She came with me into the kitchen to help with desert after I made stuffed peppers for dinner. She closed the door, leaving Jacques and Phil in the living room. "Bella," she leaned close to me, "You didn't marry him because he was rich?" My eyes popped at her, "Mom!" I said in such shock. She shook her head quickly, waving one hand, "I was just asking." I sighed annoyed and frankly a little hurt, "Mom, I didn't know about that until afterwards. Trust me. I married him because we fell in love." Renee quickly left the room, carrying a tray, "Ok, I believe you. I'm sorry. He just seems too good to be true. I don't know what you do to men, but the way he looks at you, reminds me of the time I met Edward. He was so attentive." I laughed, "Well, I did run away from home because I was upset with him and I was in the hospital with a broken leg." Mom could laugh about this now, when it was years later.

Renee and I had a teary goodbye at the airport. Our arms were locked around each other as we were saying our goodbyes, "Bye honey. Let me know when you land." I exhaled slowly, trying not to cry myself, "I will, Mom. I'm going to miss you." Her tears were already falling, "I miss you already sweetheart." After months of seeing each other, then of not speaking; this was the most difficult goodbye I've said to my mother.

Jacques took my hand as we walked onto our plane, not releasing me as we sat in our seats. My head rested against his shoulder, _Angel, will you be all right?_

I nodded against his shoulder, _I will be. It's not easy saying goodbye to my mother_.

_At least you're not fighting with her anymore. You were able to make up with her_.

I smiled at him, _You're right. This way she likes you and knows that I'm really happy. Thank you so much. I love you_.

He kissed my hair, _I love you too_.

To have my mother back in my life made me feel so much better. For her to know that I was happy and that she saw it made this better. Being with Jacques was nothing compared to anything in the world. We've known each other for almost half a year and already we knew everything about each other. His mind merged with mine effortlessly. My head rested on his shoulder and his arms held me against his chest. I really had to wonder how lucky I was to have found Jacques. He drifted his chin through my hair, "I believe it was I who was the lucky one. I could have died in that place. Or worse, I could have greeted the sun before I met you. It was something I was considering even before I was tortured." I sighed deeply, "Then I'm happy we found each other. I was looking to have a life when you were considering on ending yours. We met each other at the perfect time." Jacques pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine. I curved my hand around his neck, holding myself closer to him. _Oh, you don't play fair_, I accused.

Jacques laughed, _Never said I did_. We sat together in silence. My eyes began to grow heavy. They closed and didn't open. My eyes forced themselves open against the compulsion and I got up from the seat, "Don't say I need sleep. Jacques, you've got to stop doing that. It's annoying." He sat still, looking at me, "I was thinking of you. You were tired." I shook my head at him, "It was a passing thought, not a need. For someone who is in my head, you take too many much out of context." We knew each other well, but he had to stop doing things like this. Jacques straightened up in his seat, "I'm supposed to take care of you."

His eyes hardened as he looked at me. I tilted my head up, so that I look into his eyes. I wasn't going to back down from his gaze. I bit down on my lip, trying to think of what to say to him, "You're to take care of me, not make assumptions over me. Raven was right." Jacques glared at me, "And what is that supposed to mean?" The two of us stared at each other. "Ok, you want to have a staring contest," I said. I didn't let my eyes move from his. I could feel him trying to sway me to tell him what Raven said and my mind pushed it away. Jacques blinked once, "Bella, please. I wasn't trying to make you upset." My shoulders slumped, hearing the gentle change in the sound of his voice, "Oh Jacques." I leaned closer to him, "Nice try," catching him in his ruse, "I'm not telling you." All this was part of the games we played. They made our relationship that more fun.

Jacques stalked closer to me and I moved from my seat, "You're going to tell me." Silver flashed in his eyes as he looked at me. My head shook, "Oh no, I'm not." He smiled deviously at me, "You're being stubborn. You know how much I love that." There was nothing Jacques loved more than me disobeying him. I laughed wildly as I turned away from him. He attempted to get his arm around me, but I quickly ducked away from him. He laughed as I moved around our seats. The small confines of the plane made this fun. "Now leave me alone, old man," I chided. He stepped around the leather seat, "Not on your life, little girl."

Jacques caught me, then pulled me down into the double leather seats, "I win again." I snorted, "Because I let you." He kissed my neck, _Oh, you let me?_ I kissed him back, _It was your turn to catch me_. Our arms locked around each other, sharing our bodies once more. Would I ever get enough of him? Jacques nipped at my neck, _No, you won't and neither will I_. My eyes closed as he held me.

Hands held my waist, pulling me into a warm embrace, "Wake up, sívamet. We've landed." I blinked sleepily, wondering how long I was asleep. We couldn't be home already. We weren't in the air long enough. Jacques kissed my shoulder, "We slept longer than we thought. Get dressed, angel." I made a face at him; he didn't do what I think he did? "No, my love, I didn't make you sleep. We just made each other tired." My lips pursed together, "So, I made you tired. I'm getting good at this." Jacques sharply pulled the sheet off, revealing our bodies. My legs were intertwined with his. His leg curved around mine, keeping me close against his form, "As long as you only practice with me. Now, come, before we begin practicing again." I laughed as the mattress sank under Jacques's weight. He took one long stride and stood in front of the small dresser. The feel of denim touched my legs and dainty lace wrapped around my bare chest, "I don't want to seem controlling," Jacques said as he pulled me off the bed, "So, you pick out your own shirt." My feet touched the floor and looked up at him, "See, you are learning. I'm so proud of you." I pushed him out of the small bedroom and pulled out a sweater, "I'll be right there." Even after sleeping, the flight still felt too short to be back in Europe. England, maybe, but it still felt too short.

Jacques held open my jacket, "Are you ready?" I nodded and put on my jacket. Two hands closed the zipper, then lingered down my arms, _I love you in leather. It's sexy on you_. My lips pursed as I looked into black eyes, _You think me in clothes is sexy? That's a change_.

_Well, a flower needs its petals_. I laughed as I pushed against his chest, "Let's go."

The sun was low in the sky, not yet nightfall as we walked off the plane. The cool air blew my hair across my face. My knees locked as I recognized the small airport. It was the same airport Charlie met me at when I came to live with him. The overcast of the clouds were so familiar. The scent of rich pine lingered in the air. Everything was set in a shade of gray because of the thick clouds. We were in Port Angeles. My mouth fell open, realizing that I was home. Our plane stood out from the others that passed. I blinked a few times, trying to see if all of this was real.

Jacques brushed my cheek as I stared, "How could we come to America and not see your father?" I looked up at his serene expression. He flew us across the country to see Charlie. My breathing staggered as I threw my arms around his waist, "Thank you. I guess you really want to meet all you in-laws." Jacques laughed as he held me. There was a black car that for us as Jacques and I walked off the plane. The dark glass kept out the little bit of sunlight that got through the clouds. Jacques held my hand, raising it to his lips. I turned to face him, "You _are_ too good to be true."

This was my first time home since I've become a Carpathian woman. The similarities of my former home to my new home were very strong. The lush trees and open mountain ranges that hid miles of winding rivers. The thick canopy hid the houses and local wildlife. Seeing the houses of my old friends made me smile. My eyes watched as we past the turn to the Cullens' old house. Jacques looked through the car window as he held my hand in the seat. _I can see why you were so adapt to living where we do. Perhaps we could live here for a time_. My fingers squeezed his; _I left Forks for a reason._

_We have plenty of time to make up our minds. I see the appeal the Cullens have for this place_.

_Yea, it's the thick constant overcast here. This place is perfect for their family. A small town with the abundant wildlife for them to feed on. Carlisle said Forks is their favorite place to live in the world_.

The car stopped in front of Charlie's house. The driver didn't get the door open in time as I jumped out and half ran up the steps and knocked on the door. _You are awfully cute when you're excited_, Jacques lamented as he watched me. I looked back at him, _Are you nervous to meet your father in law? Remember he's a cop with a gun._ Jacques laughed, _I've been shot before. It won't be anything new to me_. My expression changed quickly and he kissed my forehead, _Just smile_. The door opened, "Bella!" My head turned back, "Hey Dad!" Jacques and I walked into the house as Charlie and Sue smiled at us.


	3. The Big Day

Chapter 3 – The Big Day

BPOV

Raven dabbed a napkin across my cheekbone, "Now, don't you cry." My mother's emotions were having an effect on me. I felt them so strongly and even more now with my pregnancy. Renee tried to muffle her sobs into a handkerchief, "Bella, you look so beautiful. This is the happiest day of my life." Esme lightly touched the silver comb in my hair, "Are you ready?" The haircomb belonged to my grandmother and it was my first family heirloom. The heavy comb was a gift from my parents. The sapphires were to be the blue every bride needs, as well as my 'something old.' Renee sniffed as she thought about me passing this comb onto my daughter. I smiled into the mirror as I looked at her reflection. Her red rimmed eyes looked at me in my gown. "Mom, don't ruin your makeup. There's plenty of time to cry during the ceremony."

"Speaking of," Alice interjected, "The clock is ticking." The time was drawing near. I huffed, "Ok, Raven, could you check on Jacques and let him know I'm ready." She nodded as she went for the door, "I will. See you downstairs." As the door opened, I could hear the chattering of the guests below. My heart was already slamming in my chest as I wasn't ready for this. The wedding didn't scare me; it was getting downstairs in my dress. Rosalie held my shoulders as I stood up, _Be careful now_. I nodded, as I walked out of the room.

Esme held my hand as Renee took the other as we walked down the stairs. My breathing was starting to increase; I'm getting married. I felt like I was in a horror movie, where the heroine is running for her life, down a never-ending hallway. The hallway went on forever as we walked to towards the stairs. My hands were almost trembling as I looked down the long steps. Alice was there, walking in front of us and Rosalie was behind me with her arms half stretched towards me, ready if I stumbled. My mom and Esme maintained their holds on me until my feet were safely on the first floor. I exhaled slowly; the first part was over, but my heart didn't slow.

I looked up and stopped as I saw my dad. Charlie looked unbelievable in his tuxedo. His smile grew as he saw me. When Charlie first saw me pregnant, it was a happy/sad moment. Sad that I was no longer the little girl he remembered, but happy, that I was having my own family. Charlie held out one hand to me, "How are you feeling, kiddo?" I leaned in for a hug, "Ask me in twenty minutes." Charlie laughed once and kissed my forehead, "Just breathe, Bells. Trust me; this will be over before you know it." Hearing the hushed voices and seeing Alice giving Rosalie her bouquet, I wanted to go outside for air. My mom touched my stomach lightly and sniffled, "I better get inside. See you soon, sweetheart." Esme followed after Renee, "You look perfect. And don't you think otherwise." Raven came up the stairs from the bedchambers, _They're already inside. Jacques is waiting_. Alice nodded to the musicians to begin playing. Rosalie smiled as she handed me my bouquet of white roses and lilies. Were weddings this fast?

Rosalie, Raven and Alice took their places and began to walk down the aisle as my bridesmaids. My eyes looked down at the floor, not ready to look at what was facing me. A procession, the guests and an altar. Charlie held my hand, placing it around his arm. The two of us looked at the closed doors. My heart pounded wildly, waiting for the doors to open. Behind them, the music changed to Wagner's traditional march. I swallowed hard, "Don't let me fall, Dad." Charlie looked down at me, "Never." The doors opened to the wedding ceremony.

I was frozen to the spot where I stood, seeing the ceremony for the first time. The rows of seats were covered with white and silver silk. A white piano stood in the corner where the musician play the traditional march. White branch trees with blinking lights lined the aisle that had a white and silver runner, which led to the altar. The guests stood as they looked back at myself and Charlie as we walked. Exhaling slowly, I looked down the aisle to the smiling faces of family and friends. Raven, Rosalie and Alice smiled as Charlie walked me down the aisle. Mikhail smiled proudly as he patted his brother's shoulder. My eyes fell on the figure that waited for me at the end of the aisle. Jacques smiled as our eyes met, making me smile. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo and matching cape. My anxiety was gone in the moment our eyes met and I wanted to sprint down the aisle. Jacques committed to memory the way I looked at this moment. The aisle went on as I grew anxious to stand next to him.

_My angel_, his mind touched mine for the first time this evening, _you're a vision_. We reached the end of the aisle and I couldn't be happier. Charlie placed my hand in Jacques's and stepped back. I took a slow step up onto the altar, looking deeply into Jacques's eyes. Every bit of my anxiety instantly disappeared as Jacques held my hand. The pastor began the ceremony, but I didn't listen to a word he was saying. Jacques and I only stared at each other; forgetting everyone else. _I love you in your tuxedo and not many men can look irresistible in a cape_.

His fingers squeezed mine,_ Your mother was right. You look perfect_. I smiled in return, _I feel like I'm the biggest person in the room_. Jacques held my cheek, _No, you are the most beautiful_.

Our wedding was what we called an 'inter-continental' ceremony. We incorporated American and Romanian customs. In the Romanian customs, guests would read poems, tell stories and sing songs at the ceremony. The exchanging of rings weren't part of Romanian customs. An engaged couple would be wearing them before the ceremony. "Jacques, is there something you would like to say to your bride?" I looked at the young pastor who was waiting for us. Jacques held my hand tightly, raising it to his lips to press a kiss, "Az egyik szeretek mindenekelőtt mások. Én adni neked szívem, ön adott nekem kaptátok. Én fogadalom szerelmes csak neked," (To the one I love above all others. I give you my heart as you have given me yours. I vow to love only you,) he lightly touched my stomach and my hand rested on his, "És mi gyermek. Ön hozta fény életem és én ünnepélyesen esküt tesz arra, hogy megvédje magát, mi család. Szeretem, az angyal a szívem." (And our child. You have brought light to my life and I solemnly vow to protect you and our family. I love you, the angel of my heart.)

The pastor nodded, "Isabella?" My eyes met Jacques's, "Jacques, mint te, megtanultam igen sokat szólnom. Az élő a feleséged vmit mértéktelenül. Át a jó és rossz, én már szeretnek téged minden keresztül. Azt, hogy soha nem változik. Ígérem szeret több minden nap áthaladó. Én csak remélem, hogy látod, szeretem több, mint szívem. Szeretem a lelkem." (Jacques, being with you, I have learned a great deal about myself. To live as your wife is something beyond measure. Through the good and the bad, I've loved you through all of it. That will never change. I promise to love you more with each passing day. I only hope is that you see that I love with more than my heart. I love you from my soul.)

Jacques took my hand, placing an open gold band. The open space passed over the top of my emerald ring. The two rings fit perfectly on my finger. I placed the thick gold band on his third finger. The two of us turned toward the pastor and kneeled. Jacques helped me as I held my stomach. The pastor spoke a blessing over our union, praying that we would never lose each other; the same as mine. Raven came to stand by my side to help me stand up. Jacques and I sat on the two chairs placed for us, as Alice and Mikhail stood in front of us.

Mikhail read a poem, stating that it was a favorite of his sister's. Alice smiled as she told the story of meeting Jacques for the first time. The pastor smiled out to the guests, "Jacques, you may kiss your bride." Jacques and I turned towards each other and shared our first kiss as husband and wife. Before today, we were lifemates; spouses in the Carpathian tradition. Today, we were husband and wife, committing to each other in front of God, our family and friends. It felt wonderful to tie myself to Jacques in another way.

The musical procession played as we walked down the aisle arm in arm. Applause and cheering filled the air as we left the room. Jacques and I waited in the drawing room as the guests were directed to the reception. I watched them through the window, peeking through the sheer curtains, only catching glimpses of lights and more white curtains. Alice made sure I wouldn't see the reception until it was time for mine and Jacques's arrival. Fingers grazed over my shoulder, "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you refer to yourself as 'Moby Dick?' Or was it 'a snowman'?" My lips pursed together as I looked up at my husband's face, "I knew you were listening."

He stared back at me, "Actually I wasn't, as you wished it. It was Mikhail who told me." Jacques took my hand and helped me to sit in one of the armchairs, "Bella, of all days to talk about yourself like that? Our wedding day. And, if I remember correctly, you promised me that you wouldn't talk about yourself like that anymore." His fingers lightly touched my cheek, "You are the most beautiful sight." My heart started beating quickly from his touch; only Jacques's. He placed his hand on my stomach, "Besides, I wouldn't want our child to hear their mother talking like that. It's a bad lesson." His eyes smoldered as he looked at me and I melted.

My head drooped, "I hate it when you do that." He laughed once, "What?" Jacques's arms circled my waist, pulling me into his chest. "Use the baby to get your point across." Lips claimed me as we were in each other's arms, "That's why I do it. All's fair in love and war." My lips claimed his, enjoying this brief moment of silence. _Jacques, Bella, it's time for your entrance_, Alice informed us. I rolled my eyes, _Great. Just roll me down…._ Jacques sharply cut his eyes at me. I bit my lip, _Sorry_.

A delicate kissed was placed on the back of my hand as Jacques and I walked among the applauding guests. They all stood under a canopy of white lights lit up the night sky. My cheeks burned thinking about how big my stomach was. Looking down, it wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be. My stomach was covered under the white pleats of my dress. _I told you. You look perfect_. I smiled to myself, _I look perfect to you_. Jacques kept his hand on my back as we walked among our guests. There were so many smiling faces as they applauded. As part of the reception, it was time for us to greet our guests, but Jacques didn't want me standing for the whole time. Jacques held my hand to help me seat on the white double bench Alice had made specifically for the wedding. The bench was made of white leather with a high back and stood on four white legs that stood underneath a white lace canopy, supported by four white pillars.

Twinkle lights wound up each of the pillars and wove into the canopy above. _This isn't necessary_, I argued as Jacques sat with me. I felt silly sitting on the bench, like I was on display. He took my hand in his, _I don't want you putting too much strain on your body_. Black eyes stared into mine, _Our baby is far too important to argue over this matte_r. Jacques only wanted us to have a healthy child.

Guests lined up to greet the bride and groom. Jacques introduced me to other Carpathian men, but he didn't allow them to touch me; all they did was bow their heads. I could feel Jacques's tension whenever an unattached man came near me. Each of them had the same somber expression on their faces and it seemed to take great focus to even smile. They were happy for us, but they were still locked in the bleakness of their existence without lifemates. As the men passed, coupled Carpathians came to greet us next. Dierdre and Tienn smiled as they guided mine and Jacques's nephew forward. "Hey Aunt B," Tristan hugged me. Tristan was Noelle and Rand's son. He knew he was adopted and it didn't bother him. Tristan also knew the reputation of his father. My nephew was only thirteen years old, but he felt he was better off not knowing his biological father. He did wish that he knew his mother more. Even as infants, the Carpathian mind was very developed. From the first day of his life, Tristan remembered lying in his mother's arms as she sang the lullaby of our people. Tristan looked like Rand, but he has Mikhail and Jacques's smile. Though he loved Dierdre and Tienn as his parents, he's asked to have his mother's maiden name; Dubrinsky. His parents were happy to honor his request. Tristan smiled as he hugged Jacques. He looked at me, smiling just like Mikhail, "Please tell me my new cousin is a boy?" My head fell to the side, "You will know when I decide to tell everyone." Dierdre smiled as she shook her head, "As persistent as a Dubrinsky." I nodded in agreement.

More guests greeted us and I was anxious to see to them. Jacob and Donna were next and I was so excited. Jacques helped me stand as Donna hugged me. Jacob hugged me next and Jacques didn't like it, though he didn't let it show. When I hugged Jacob, he smelled as he did before to me; a deep, woodsy scent, but now, there was an undertone of animal. Jacob was still unbelievably tall, making myself and Donna seem more like children. Donna had beautiful copper skin with flowing black hair. Her body was thin, but she was still taller than me. Seeing Jacob with Donna, he didn't stop smiling as he loved her more than anyone. Donna was to Jacob what I was to Jacques.

I smiled at them, "Gosh, you guys look like a couple of kids." Jacob looked down at my stomach, "You look like a couple of kids yourself." My shoulders slumped, "Shut up." Donna smack Jacob's chest with the back of her hand, "Leave her alone, Jake." Donna extended her hand, "You must be Jacques. Bella's told me so much about you." Seeing Donna's hand in Jacques's, anger and jealousy shoot through me. Jacques kissed her hand, "As Bella has told me about you." Jacob shook Jacques's hand. Jacques glanced down at their hands, feeling the burning heat of Jacob's skin.

Behind Jacob and Donna were my step-brother and sister; Leah and Seth. They stepped forward and my smile grew, "Jacques, this is Leah and Seth, my brother and sister." Leah smiled as she hugged me, "I'm so happy for you." _At least one of us found the one for them_. My arms tightened, "How have you been, Lee?" She smiled, "Getting better. I just wish I could," she glanced at Jacques, "you know." I shook my head, "Don't think about it and it'll come." She stepped aside and Seth was ready to grab me in a vice hug. My hands went up, stopping him, "I'm pregnant, Seth!"

He smiled his mischievous smile, "I know. How's my niece or nephew?" Seth's hand was lowering onto my stomach. Without thinking, I quickly grabbed his wrist, "Don't." Seth looked surprised, realizing how tight my grip was. "I'm sorry," I quickly explained, "I just really hate it when people touch my stomach." It was something that really bugged me. Since I announced my pregnancy, it seemed like everyone under the sun thought they could just put their hands on me. Only Jacques, Raven and my mom were allowed to touch me without permission. Seth nodded once, "Ok, well, may I touch your stomach?" I smiled, "Yes." Seth's warm hand rested on my bulge, rubbing back and forth, "Man, you're going to pop soon." My teeth snapped down and he rushed off, "Later, Bells."

I wasn't admitting it, but my back was starting to hurt a bit from standing. Jacques helped me sit down and I sighed deeply, feeling the pain dull away. _Oh goodness_, I looked up to see Esme and Carlisle were looking at me. I smiled, trying to erase the worried expressions on their faces, "I'm alright." Jacques looked up at them, "She was standing for a while and I wanted her off her feet." Carlisle nodded, "Good." Carlisle, Jacques, Mikhail and Gregori watched as if I were a time bomb. Gregori and Mikhail wanted my birth to be successful, so that our race would continue. Carlisle, Esme and Jacques wanted the baby to be healthy. All of us wanted the same thing; a safe and healthy baby.

The line of guest didn't seem to decrease as we were greeted with an endless sea of smiling faces. Introductions were made and half hugs were had. Esme came over and lightly kissed my forehead, "Do you need anything?" I sighed and my hand rested on my stomach, "I'm getting a little tired. Maybe I can talk to guests later?" Jacques nodded and looked at Mikhail, who was standing on the other side of the dance floor. The announcement that dinner was going to be served was made. Surprisingly, there were no grumbles from the guests of speaking to the bride and groom. They went peacefully to their seats.

I could feel the shift as Jasper made people compliant to return to their seats. _I've got this under control, Bella. They should understand due to your condition_. Waiters began to move through the crowds. Esme held my hand as I stood up. Raven was there, holding my shoulders as I walked off the platform. It seemed almost funny that women were helping me, when it should be Jacques. It was funnier still that he allowed it. _I know better than to fight with more than one woman. Besides, they want the same thing I do; yours and the baby's health_. Esme helped me to sit and Jacques took his seat next to me.

Dinner was served while I spoke with Raven and Mikhail sat on Jacques's other side. I looked over the guests, watching them talk and laugh. My parents, step parents and siblings all sat together with Jacob and Donna. According to Jacob, Sam couldn't allow more of the pack to come. He allowed Seth and Leah because they were my brother and sister. Jacob was his second in command, or as I called him, the 'beta' so Jacob could go if he wanted to.

Jacques took my hand as Mikhail stood to make his speech as best man. A smile lit up my brother's face as he spoke, "I have watched my brother grow from a boy to a man. He has been there for me through everything; from the loss of family to the happiest day of my life. But now, to see him with his beautiful wife, I've never been prouder of my brother. Bella, I would like to thank you for coming into my Jacques's life. Thank you for being a sister to me and my wife, as well as a friend and being everything my brother needs. You entered our lives and we couldn't be happier. I love you my dear sister." My head rested on Jacques's shoulder as everyone applauded, _I think I'm going to cry_.

Jacques stood up next, after kissing my forehead. He kept my hand in his, "First, I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. Today has been the second best day of my life." My eyes looked up at him in shock and he placed my hand against his chest, "The best day of my life was when I first looked into the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen." Jacques leaned down to kiss me, as there was a collective 'aww' from the guests. "I have never been happier than the day I met Bella. It seemed that no matter what faults I have, she accepted me in all of it. With my angel, I can bare my soul, which is something I have never been truly able to do. I'd like to thank Charlie and Renee for giving life to this beautiful woman by my side. I promise to love, cherish and protect her for as long as I live."

Renee tried to hide her tears during the speeches. My fingers squeezed Jacques's and he helped me stand. I leaned against him, putting my arm around his waist, "And I would like to say is thank you to all of you as well. When Jacques and I got married, having a wedding wasn't on my mind. But seeing you all, I am happy to have you here to share this time with us." My eyes cast down for a moment, "I know this is completely out of tradition, but I have a gift for Jacques." _Angel, you don't_. My hand rested on his chest, "It's something I've wanted to give to him for a while." I looked out to the crowd, "From the day we found out we were going to have a baby, Jacques has been the proudest father to be that I've ever seen. I don't think any man could be as happy as he is."

I looked up into his eyes, "I know you're going to be a wonderful father to our…. children." His smiled faded a bit, making mine grow, "Most of you have been trying to guess what I'm having. Well, I can honestly say, all of you have been wrong." Light chatter began to grow. "I am having a son." Some began to applaud, but I held up one hand, "and I'm having a daughter." I looked up at Jacques again, "Jacques and I are having twins." The applause erupted into the air. Raven and Alice were bouncing in their seats. Sue and Renee were hugging, while Jacob punched Charlie in the shoulder, "Congratulations, Grampa."

For a moment, Jacques was speechless. _Honey?_ I looked at him and watch as light danced in his eyes. His hands held my stomach, _Two children?_ I nodded happily, _We're having twins_. His hand curved my cheek, pressing his lips to mine. _This is the most wonderful gift in the world_. We smiled at each other; _Can I say something else?_ He nodded. I turned back to the crowd, seeing all of their smiling faces. "And there's one more thing. If it's alright with Jacques, I already have their names." He nodded, "What have you decided?" Butterflies flew in my stomach, "I thought of two people who have become very important to me in the last few years. Even when we were apart, I thought about them often and they still found their way back into my life. Two people who have really become a brother and sister to me."

Jacques squeezed my shoulders; anticipation was beating away at him. "The twins' names are Emmett Jacques and Alice Isabella Dubrinsky." Alice dropped her empty glass as she stared. The guests applauded in approval, while Alice moved fluidly as she stood up from her seat. _You're naming your daughter after me?_ I nodded, "Yes." Alice patted Jacques's arm, "You don't mind?" He shook his head, "No, you saved Bella's life and have been a true friend to both of us. I think you'll be the perfect influence for our daughter." Alice's perfect face crumpled as she tearlessly cried, "Thank you. I know it's your wedding, but this is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me." She smiled past her invisible tears, "Oh my God, you're having twins. Now we can shop appropriately."

I laughed as tears wet my lashes. Alice never saw this coming and I was happy to actually surprise her. It was a rare thing and I was glad to have a chance to do it. Emmett and Jasper were behind Alice, "You want to name your son after me?" I nodded slowly. Rosalie was there in a moment, "You sure you want to think about this? I mean kids live up to their names. Are you sure you want a little Emmett on your hands?" she gestured to her husband. Jacques laughed, "How bad could it be?" I looked up at him, "Oh honey, you don't know the half of it. Well, you'll learn soon enough."

The reception continued without any flaws. Jacques and I shared our first dance, then on the second one, guests joined us. We skipped him retrieving my garter, by his request. He didn't want anyone to see him reaching up my dress. _I'll be doing that later_, he thought as he held me to his side. I lightly elbowed him, _Now, stop that. That's why I'm like this_. Jacques looked down at my stomach, _And I wouldn't have it any other way_. Love radiated off Jacques, now knowing more about our children. The two of us swayed slowly on the dance floor. "Are you happy?" he asked. My head leaned against his chest, "Very. And you?" He smiled down at me, "For the past three years, yes I have." The song played as we waltzed. I was much more confident in my movements, so dancing was no task for me. Jacques's expression sharply changed, looking back at the house. I followed his gaze, seeing nothing. My mind drifted out and found the source of his mood change.

Mikhail was inside speaking with Aro, Caius and Marcus. My heart felt like it stopped beating, _What are the Volturi doing here?_ The infamous deadly trio from Italy was in Mikhail's house. Jacques looked down at me, feeling my concern, "Why don't you meet with the Cullen's cousins? Raven?" He practically whispered her name and she still heard him. Raven came to stand next to us, "Yes, I'll stay with her." Jacques held my chin, pressing his mouth to mine, _I will return shortly_. Raven and I stood together watching him walk into the house. He smiled at guests as he walked by them, until he disappeared through the side door. What was going on that he needed to go see them? Among the Denali coven was Laurent. He had adopted their way of life and learned to abstain from human blood. Jacques knew he backed out of James's game of hunting me, but he still not want him near me. For Jacques to recommend I go speak with them told me he was greatly distracted.

Six beautiful vampires came over to us and introduced themselves. I smiled and greeted them as politely as I could, trying not to think about where my husband was. "Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar, I'm so happy to meet all of you." I made myself smile as I looked at the one with them, "And Laurent, it is good to see you again." He nodded at me, but said nothing. I looked like he wasn't even breathing, which wasn't a bad idea. Rosalie came over and spoke with us, trying to keep things light. The Cullens didn't trust Laurent and we didn't need anything happening tonight.

I looked back at the house, hoping to see Jacques returning. Raven brushed my arm, _They'll be fine. They will call if they need us. Stop putting stress on yourself_. I looked back at the one named Carmen. She spoke with an accent that I couldn't place. The three blond ones were as beautiful as Rosalie. They were all tall with flowing blond hair. Some of the human guests couldn't tear their eyes away from them, including my nephew Tristan and Eleanor's son, Benjamin. They were entranced by the Denali women.

_Bella, Raven, could you come inside please_, Gregori's voice was harsh. Raven and I looked at each other. "Would you please excuse us? Jacques and Mikhail need us inside." Raven and I walked hand in hand back to the house.


	4. Consequences

Chapter 4 – Consequences

BPOV

The beautiful house was full of life tonight, more than it has been in a long time. Guests came and went into the reception. Our wedding was the grandest this small town has seen. Raven and I were known among the people, as the wives of two powerful brothers. The town was small, but everyone respected our family. Mikhail and Jacques, along with the other Carpathians that lived nearby were highly revered. Mikhail was the leader of our people and he was greatly respected. I only hope that respect went far enough for us to make it out of this meeting safely.

Raven and I walked hand in hand as the door opened for us. I could hear Jacques's heartbeat from the study. The two of us looked at each other as we made our way to the room. This was the same room Raven and Mikhail had their first chess game in and it was where Mikhail claimed her as his own. My fingers squeezed Raven's as we came closer to the study. There were hushed voices, some I didn't recognize. _We're going to be fine, B_. My mouth curved into a smile, but it didn't last. Knocking timidly on the study door, Raven spoke in a quiet voice, "Mikhail?" Byron held the door open and stood aside. I brushed my fingers along his arm, hoping for a glimpse of comfort, but there was none. Raven and I stepped into the room, taking Jacques and Mikhail's outstretched hands. _Jacques, what's the matter?_ His black eyes were fixed on something behind me. My head turned and the sight made my heart stopped. Edward was here, standing with Carlisle.

Edward looked at me with the same golden eyes. His bronze hair was the same tussled mess that I liked. The curve of his jaw was taut as he stared, _Bella, I am so sorry_.

_Edward_, his eyes widened as he heard my thoughts, _what's going on?_

He blinked once, _This is all my fault. I wasn't thinking_.

Jacques stepped into Edward's line of sight of me, blocking me from his view. His arm curved around my shoulders, pulling into the shelter of his body. My hand rested on his chest, feeling the tension choking his mood. My eyes looked over to the waiting trio. They were so silent and still; it was creepy. The men looked exactly as they did in Carlisle's portrait; two of them with dark hair and the last one with white hair. All three of them had paler skin than Carlisle and Edward. Their eyes were a milky shade of red. My heart raced seeing the faces of the ancient ones that ruled over Carlisle's kind.

One of them smiled, "Ahh, so these are the lovely ladies who stole the hearts of my old friends." His voice was happy as he extended his hand to Raven; this was Aro. Aro was the leader of the Volturi. His smile made my skin crawl. I didn't want him to touch me, let alone look at me. Mikhail pulled Raven backwards, placing her between me and himself. I realized Raven and I were sandwiched between Mikhail and Jacques, as a form of protection. Aro nodded once, knowing that he wasn't allowed to touch Raven. Aro said that Mikhail and Jacques were his old friends. He must know how our men were. Raven glanced at me, _Bella, do you know them?_ Her nervousness echoed through my mind. _I know of them_.

Aro's red eyes turned on me and my stomach somersaulted. Goosebumps ran down my skin as those red eyes stared into mine. Aro smiled in a way that should have stopped my heart. "Lovely Isabella," he crooned my name. His red eyes looked me over in my wedding dress, "It would seem you're very popular." My shoulders began to tremble, but Jacques held me securely, _Be calm, my love_. I sighed, drawing on Jacques's strength, "I must ask, Aro. What do you mean by that?"

Aro smiled, showing his very sharp teeth, "First, you capture young Edward's heart and now, as a woman, you've won Jacques's. What, may I ask, is your secret?" I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt I was going to faint. He knew about me and Edward? A human knew their secret. Jacques's eyes sharpened and his hold on me tightened. My hand brushed his chest, "There is no secret. Edward and I had a good relationship, but things didn't work out. It happens. As for myself and Jacques, we're very much in love. That is why we're all here for our wedding. Jacques and I were meant to be together." Aro chuckled lightly at my answer, "And more congratulations are in order. Twins; that is a miracle among the Carpathian people. I must send a gift when we return."

Jacques exhaled, "That is not necessary." My fingers grazed over my stomach, in a way to keep Aro away from my babies. The tension was mounting in the room. Aro was dancing around his point, looking for any weaknesses among us. Divide and conquer. He clasped his hands together, "Well, onto other business. Isabella, Edward has informed me that you are aware of our kind for some time." My heart seized in my chest. He would never betray me like this. My head turned to look at him, _How could you tell him that, Edward?_

His voice came to me quietly, _It was a mistake. You know I would never endanger you._

_And yet, you have_, Jacques interjected. My eyes looked up at him, then back to see Edward's head drop, _I know. I am truly sorry. I would never want Bella in danger_.

Aro continued, not realizing the exchange of words, "I hate to bring this up during such a happy occasion, but I must ask. Have you spoken of our existence to anyone?" My head tilted up, "Excuse me?" I knew this was coming, but my mood had sharply changed. This was nonsense. I wasn't human anymore. _Angel, you don't have to answer him_. _This is not an interrogation_. Caius waited in silence until this moment. His red eyes darted between myself, Edward, Jacques and Aro, "We must ensure that our secret has been kept. Humans are not known for their loyalty. And, for a woman who was heartbroken, well…." My eyes narrowed, "What are you implying?" My tone was sharp and I didn't care who this man was. No one talked about me like that.

Jacques pulled me to stand behind him, "How dare you come here and insult my woman?" Aro waved his hand to Caius, "Peace, brother. Carlisle has said that Isabella is a very trustworthy woman; I only wish to see it for myself. Humans, in the past, have proven themselves otherwise and we had to take drastic steps." Raven's blue eyes sharply looked at me, _No, they can't_. Mikhail spoke up, "Well, you haven't met any human like Bella. Or should I say, the human she was. She has been quite loyal to the Cullens and maintained their secret during their absence. Hurt or not, my sister was reluctant to speak of them until she knew that my family and myself were aware of your kind."

Jacques drew circles on my skin, _Do not despair, my angel. They will not touch you_.

_I'm not worried about me. I only want to leave so I can get the children out of here_.

Jacques looked down at me, ignoring everyone else. His palm covered my cheek, _You will be. They cannot touch you because you're with child. It is against their ways to harm an expecting mother. Aro has some sense decorum in that manner_. My lips touched his palm, then we turned to face the trio. The one named Marcus watched us as we leaned closer together. Marcus turned to Aro, "That may be all well and good, Mikhail, but the young lady must speak for herself." Looking into Marcus's mind, there were bands of gold tied between everyone in the room. The brightest bands were the ones between Mikhail & Raven and Jacques & myself. These seemed to be the strongest.

My head shook slowly, trying to think straight, _Edward, how did this happen?_ He didn't move, _It's Aro's gift. He could see every memory you've had with one touch. I let him shake my hand and he saw everything_.

My head fell against Jacques's chest, _Can we get this over with?_ He intertwined my fingers with his, _How?_ My head brushed against him, _Like this_. I didn't care about offending anyone, I just wanted to leave. "Very well, if you must know I never spoke of your existence with anyone who didn't know about it. And, quite frankly, this is a moot conversation, as I am clearly no longer human. I have been a Carpathian woman for the past three years. There is no need for your kind of justice here. I can understand your concerns, but I can assure you, I never spoke of your kind to anyone." Jacques moved to wrap his arm around my waist while I continued, "But if you must see my memories to prove my innocence, all you have to do is ask. I'm sure you're aware of the aversion that Carpathians have about other men touching their women, but I will do it." Maybe it was my pregnancy, but I wasn't in the mood for this idiocy. _Control your temper_, Jacques warned. I looked up at him, _Try that yourself_.

Aro extended his pale hand to me and I took it. His skin seemed frail, but it was as strong and cold as Carlisle's. Jacques's body tightened seeing my hand in Aro's. Aro saw my memories from the day I met Edward. I watched as the memories played over in his mind. Myself and Jacob sitting around a large bonfire as Billy told the stories of the tribe's histories, along with so many others. My years and graduation from college, traveling through Europe, finding the tower, meeting Raven and Mikhail and the rest of my memories to this very moment. He saw our family trips to the ancient city of Rome and to the City of Lights. There were mine and Raven's nights of laughing and crying together. My chagrin grew as Aro saw every intimate moment Jacques and I shared. Above all, Aro was seeing my innocence.

Aro released my hand, "Mikhail is right." He turned back to Caius and Marcus, "She has been quiet faithful in keeping the Cullen's secrets. Not out of fear of our retaliation, but she didn't want to hurt Carlisle and his family. That is a wonderful trait, lovely Isabella. I very much hope it passes onto your children. The world needs more of that." Jacques took my hand quickly while Aro spoke. His eyes looked me over, hoping that I wasn't upset. _I'm alright_, I said, while sending him reassurance.

Gregori stood to the side of the room with Byron, watching the entire ordeal in silence. They weren't happy about this either. I glanced at Gregori and he nodded once, _They will not harm you. Just keep calm_. Mikhail held up his hand as Aro finished speaking with his companions, "Is that all you require?" Raven kept a tight hold on Mikhail's hand, watching everything in silence. She and I glanced at each other, _Can we go?_ I stepped around Jacques, "Aro, Caius, Marcus, it was lovely to meet you, but Raven and I really must go. This is still my wedding and I have guests to see to. Please don't keep my husband much longer. Excuse us." Raven and I held each other's hand as we walked out of the room and I could feel every eye in the room on us as we left.

How dare Aro try to question me on my wedding day? My happy mood was now gone. Why were they even here? Raven walked with me, silently, but quickly. _Are you going to be ok?_ I nodded, _I will be. Let's get outside, I need some air_. The sound of voices, music and laughter was comforting as we walked back to the reception. Emmett and Jasper waited by the front door. They were close in case of trouble. Smiling from ear to ear, Emmett held up his fist to me, _Badass, baby sister._ I bumped my fist to his, "Thanks, I learn from the best." The sight of the reception eased my tension.

_Angel, I will be out shortly_. Walking back to the guests, Esme was standing with Rosalie and the Denali clan. Esme caught me and Raven in a tight hug, _Thank goodness you're both alright_. Tanya looked at me in surprise; her golden eyes wide with surprise, "I cannot believe you said that to them." Raven exhaled deeply, shaking off her nervousness, "Aro seemed a bit scary. If you weren't with child, I fear what he might have done." I could only smile at her, wanting to bring my sister some comfort, but I couldn't deny; that was intense. Esme looked at Raven, "Mikhail and Jacques wouldn't have allowed it. They have an old agreement. Aro has a great deal of respect for our family and yours. He knew Jacques and Mikhail's grandfather. But, Bella had a strong point. She's not human anymore."

Tanya spoke about her family's encounter with the Volturi. It still pained the sisters that they lost their mother. It was a difficult past, but they were moving forward as a family. Esme patted my stomach and I tried not to cringe. Can't people keep their hands off me? I half smiled to myself, sighing. "Do you need anything?" Alice asked. I shook my head, "I'm alright." I found it funny that I was having a baby and almost everyone was treating me like a baby.

_I do not treat you like a baby_, Raven protested. I looked at her skeptically, _You're one of the worst ones. Insisting that I keep my feet up, that I shouldn't be walking up and down stairs by myself and making sure I was fed on a regular basis_. Raven scowled at me, _Excuse me if I care too much_. Our conversation was silent as the Denali sisters spoke. I smiled at her, _I know you do and I love you for it_. Raven tried to stay mad at me, but she couldn't. We could never stay mad at each other.

A warm hand rested on my back, sending waves of reassurance and safety, "Excuse me, ladies, but I'd like to dance with my bride." Jacques smiled his charming smile as he guided me away. My hand found his as we walked to the dance floor. _How did it go in there?_ His face was impassive; _Aro will not be bothering us anymore. He was ensuring that none of his laws were broken_. Jacques's arm held me close as we began to sway to the music. Neither of us spoke, only revealed in the feeling of being in each other's arms. Jacques didn't let his thoughts of the Volturi taint this evening and neither did I.

JPOV

"How dare you allow Aro to see your memories of Bella?" Mikhail tried to sway me, but this couldn't be allowed. Edward put my lifemate in great danger. My brother knew my temper and he wouldn't have acted any differently than I were it Raven. Edward knew better than any of us of Aro's power. For a human to know about the existence of their kind; it was against their laws and Edward still let Aro see everything. What was in his head? Edward only stood silently, not moving. I knew he heard my thoughts and I didn't care. Carlisle spoke on his son's behalf and swore that he and his family wouldn't have allowed harm to come to my woman. I paced back and forth, trying to calm down. To see Bella letting Aro hold her hand to prove her innocence; that should not have happened. She was braver than I've ever seen her, but she never should have needed to prove her to him. She was as bold as the night she killed Bryan. Edward said very little in his defense, "It was never my intention to harm Bella." I watched him as he explained himself, but there was no excuse. His eyes were cast down, "I was, more or less, distracted."

Teeth exploded in my mouth, growing to the length of sharp points, "Distracted?!" I moved across the room to stand in front of 'the distracted one.' _Jacques, calm yourself_, Mikhail ordered. He stood and held my shoulder, but I quickly pushed his hand away, "Is that all you can say? For you to be distracted is not good enough. You endangered the lives of my lifemate and my unborn children." My stomach turned to be near the vampire that endangered my woman, but this young one needed to be taught. Bella was carrying my children and danger was beyond intolerable; it was forbidden. Edward shook his head, "My distraction is not an excuse, I know this, but that is what it was." My anger was ready to strike at him. How could he be so foolish? It was bad enough the Volturi was here to begin with, but it was only showing mutual respect that a wedding invitation was sent. But for Edward to allow Aro to see his memories of Bella….. There were no words. Edward knew better than this. He has claimed from the day I met him, that he would never endanger Bella. This fledgling had a lot of growing up to do and he had better do it quickly.

"Jacques," a quiet, beautiful voice called from behind me like a gentle whisper. Bella came into the room, still wearing wedding gown. Her hair fell in waves from the braids she wore during the ceremony. Her hand was lightly resting on her stomach. My teeth shrunk back as I saw her brown eyes. She looked around the room, before her eyes rested on mine, "Angel?" She breathed for a moment, "I was wondering why you were yelling?" Her words trailed off as Bella's eyes glanced at Edward and her head fell to the side, "Nevermind." Her tone was annoyed. "I'm going to bed. Enjoy your male bonding," she waved her hand dismissively. Anger grew within me as my woman looked at Edward before leaving.

_Bella_, she closed the door before I could get her attention. My eyes closed, feeling the weight of her absence. She wasn't happy and I had to fix that. "Rosalie, could you help Bella up the stairs," Raven asked from the opposite side of the door. "I'd do it myself, but I don't want to make it seem like I'm babying you," she added sarcastically. Mikhail huffed a laugh from the sound of his lifemate's voice. Bella scoffed herself, "Oh, just get over it, Raven." Women laughed in the hallway, as Rosalie helped Bella up the stairs. The sound of their gentle laughter was an irreplaceable treasure.

"All right, now back to this matter. This was a mistake on Edward's part," my eyes turned on my brother and he shook his head at me, "But he is not of our people. This is something for Carlisle and his family to speak to Edward about. And Aro sees no reason for retaliation. Bella is no longer human and she cannot be touched, as she is of our blood and family. Aro confessed that he only wanted to see if she told anyone and handle them. Bella was not in danger of Aro's power." My jaw snapped shut, feeling completely betrayed. If it was Raven, Mikhail would have had their heads.

Mikhail looked at me scathingly, _Perhaps, but Raven falls under the same protection of our family_. My arms folded at my brother's hypocrisy. "Jacques, Bella is waiting for you, safely in your bedchamber. _She_ needs you now." Her scent lingered in the room and it called to me. Hearing her name, Edward recollected Bella laying in her bed as he used to climb into her window. My anger was ready to explode, when a voice caressed me like a sweet breeze, _Please, come to bed. I do need you_. I nodded once, "Very well. Good day to you all." Her voice called to me and I couldn't resist her needs.

The house was filled with guests, including Bella's parents and step-parents, along with her friend, Jacob and his wife. The Cullen family was going through the motions of going to bed, but once everyone was asleep, they intended to go hunting and cleaning up the reception. My brother welcomed them to hunt through our mountain range and they offered their protection.

On the third level, where mine and Mikhail's bedchambers were, Raven and Bella were speaking. "That was such a beautiful wedding." Bella laughed once again and the sound like angel's singing, "That was Alice being Alice." Raven giggled, "Perhaps she should start her own business as a wedding planner. She's quite good at it." "My mom said the same exact thing." I opened the door, to see Raven brushing Bella's hair while they sat on the bed. Bella looked back at me as I entered the room. _Time to go_, Raven shifted off the bed, "Good night, B." "Good night, Ray." I smiled at their nicknames for each other. Raven looked up at me as she passed, "Good night, *ekäm." "Good day, *sisar." I removed my jacket and set it on the bench next to the door.

Bella stood up and walked over to me. She wore a long white nightgown that went down to her ankles; like a bride on her wedding night. The white silk moved like perfect clouds as she walked. Padded footfalls crossed the room and arms wrapped around my waist. I lightly kissed the top of Bella's head; the strands of her hair caressing my face, _I am sorry_. She shook her head, making her hair brush under my chin, _You promised me you wouldn't say anything to him. Edward told me he feels bad enough._

_But for him to let that happen, he should have had better judgment_.

Bella smiled, _We all make mistakes_.

I exhaled, my breathing blowing out into her hair, _You forgive too easily_.

She laughed once, _So I've been told. Come on, I'm tired_. She took my hand and guided me over to the bed. My arms held her waist, helping her lower herself onto the bed, then I pulled her legs onto the mattress. _Babying again_, she lamented. I chuckled as I tucked the sheet around her, "It's my job, so stop complaining." Bella watched as I changed into sleeping pants and laid down next to her. She adjusted a small wedge pillow under her stomach as she laid on her side.

My arm rested over her body, letting my hand lay on her stomach. Inside her body, I could hear the heartbeats that belonged to our children. I felt silly now, not realizing the two heartbeats before. They moved in perfect synchronization, that the sound was one strong beat. Bella nuzzled against me as she was falling asleep. _We are having twins, _I thought. Bella smiled, _Yes, you don't waste time, do you?_ I laughed quietly against her back, _No, you're just a miracle maker to produce and carry two of my children_.

_No, I just spoke to God and asked for a two-for-one special_. She and I laughed in the dark. My mind drifted across the room and the switch flicked on, turning on the ceiling fan. Cool breeze swirled around the room. Bella tucked the sheet under her neck as she drifted to sleep. _How did you enjoy the wedding?_

I recalled to memory, letting her see how I saw her when she walked down the aisle. A gentle smile on her lips as she looked at me, _I married my angel today. This was one of the best days of my life_.

Bella smiled as she resisted her sleep. _No, my wife, go to sleep. We will talk on the next rising_. I pulled my body closer to hers, keeping her safe.

Carpathian Language Guide

*ekäm – brother

*sisar – sister


	5. First Announcement

Chapter 5 – First Announcement

BPOV

The drive back up the mountains was slow and boring. Classical music played, but it didn't hold my attention. Trees went by and their leaves were dancing in the night breeze. Our wolves ran alongside the truck, as Mikhail ordered them to. The sky was brilliant with stars as they were every night. Two owls flew overhead, making me scowl. I couldn't shape shift like Raven and Mikhail. Since the beginning of my pregnancy, it felt wrong for me to change forms. I couldn't run with our wolves or fly without it taking up too much of my energy. I could hear Raven's laughter as she enjoyed her flight. I missed flying so much.

Well, it would be nice to be home again. The house was a nice retreat, but I missed our hidden castle. We've been staying at the house for the past month, preparing for the wedding. Alice said it would make things easier for us being closer to town. Jacques agreed, wanting me to get out of the castle for a while. I was happy in the house as it began to fill with life.

My parents arrived a week before the wedding. Raven was as excited as I was for my mother to see me. Raven and I stayed on the veranda overlooking the cliff while my mom met Mikhail and Gregori. I could feel my mom cringing when she met them. "It's lovely to meet both of you. Where is Bella?" "Out here, Mom," I called. She came rushing onto the veranda. Raven smiled as she helped me up stand. My mom burst into tears when she saw me with my hands curving around my stomach, "Oh, my baby is having a baby!" Renee hugged me tightly, her tears falling on my shoulder. She placed her hands on my stomach, "Oh my goodness, there's really someone in there." Raven and I laughed as my mom kissed my stomach.

Charlie stood silently as he saw me. He looked down at my stomach in shock, "Wow, I mean, Bells….. I just." He was at a lost for words. Charlie put his hand on my stomach and felt a baby kick. He huffed, "I think we have a pitcher on our hands." I could tell he was fighting back tears. Phil and Sue were happy as well. All of my parents were more mesmerized with the house. Raven and I gave them a tour of the house and Raven explained that it's being in Mikhail and Jacques's family for generations. The house was big and beautiful, and wonderfully decorated, but now, I missed the old stones that made up the walls. I missed mine and Raven's study with our leather couches, flowers and paintings. And I missed mine and Jacques's bed in our bedchambers.

Now, all of that was over and it was back to reality; back to our castle in the mountains. Before, I thought the castle was more like a fortress, with guardians watching every step I took. Gregori was ensuring that the babies were healthy. I only agreed to his help if he swore to keep the secret. From everyone asking if I was alright, I was ready to beat my head on a wall from everyone's concern. Mikhail and Jacques making sure I fed regularly and that I stayed off my feet. Esme was monitoring the heartbeat of the baby on a bi-weekly basis and Carlisle tracking my progress. Once we got to the house down the mountain, I felt much better. To be somewhere different was a breath of fresh air. Also, with planning the wedding, everyone was more preoccupied; everyone except Gregori, but I could handle that.

My head rested on my seat as the car door opened. I blinked sleepily as Jacques undid my seatbelt and pulled me into his arms, _Welcome home, my love_. My arms circled his neck as he carried me inside. _You're carrying me over the threshold. That's very gallant_. He laughed silently as he walked us inside, _It is tradition for a man to carry his bride over the threshold. Her feet must not touch the ground until they are in their home. It is a bad omen if she did_. I fought with my heavy eyelids, trying to wake myself up. The familiar scent of our home was comforting. The antiques that lined the walls down to the lower chambers made me smile in my sleep. Entering our bedchamber, the scent of my favorite herbs greeted us. Jacques laid me in our bed and the warmth of the familiar sheets was comforting. A gentle kiss was pressed to my forehead, "Rest, sweetheart." My eyes were fighting to stay open; I didn't want to sleep. My body felt very heavy as it sunk into the downy top.

Please, let me wake up. The quilt was tucked around me and the room was cast in immediate darkness, making this a losing battle. A quiet laugh came in the dark, _Stop being stubborn and let your body rest_. Sleep was taking over as Jacques lightly pressed his lips to mine, _I love you_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things in the past few years have changed so much. Apart from changing from human to Carpathian and becoming a married woman, I was now fluent in the Carpathian language, along with Hungarian. Gregori taught myself and Raven everything about the plants and their healing properties. Mikhail has said on several occasions that I was good influence on Raven as she and I learned much together. She and I would speak the language of our people together, practicing on our own. Raven and I became very close form the day we met. Through our marriages, she and I were sisters, but that wasn't the reason for our closeness. Raven and I were friends.

While having my lesson with Gregori one evening, my stomach suddenly flipped to the point that I almost felt sick while he explained which herbs that were used during healing. It was strange how the illness came from nowhere. Since my conversion, I didn't so much as sneeze. My hand rested on my stomach as the feeling changed to another. This was something I haven't felt in a long time. Gregori looked at me, "Are you alright?" I nodded, "Yes. I think I'm thirsty, that's all." Or I was hungry? Lately I've been having a big appetite. As Carpathians, we could eat, but we did not desire nor require food. My hand patted Gregori's huge shoulder, "I'm going to go inside for a while. Can we continue later?" He bowed his head, "Of course." He gestured for me to walk inside. Most of the Carpathian men I knew were gentlemen. Greogri was going to offer me his blood, but I wouldn't have taken it. I only feed from Jacques and, on rare occasions, Raven. I walked through the doorway, shivering from the lingering cold. Snow was thick on the ground and small bits of white clung to the green needles of the trees. The mountains reminded me so much of Forks. The herbs Gregori was showing me survived the cold, which made them the strongest.

The boots Jacques got for me kept my feet and legs warm. I wasn't wild about them at first. The style was too European for me, but the Uggs grew on me after a while. My stomach grumbled with hunger as I made my way to the seldom used kitchen. It was the 'kitchen of my dreams' when I first arrived here. This is one of those rare occasions when I was alone. I loved my family, but I did enjoy my time alone. Jacques and Mikhail were out feeding and Raven was visiting with Eleanor, Vlad and their boys and Gregori remained close to keep an eye on me, by Jacques's request. He didn't know I knew he was asked to babysit me. These men are so damn arrogant. Raven and I made a deal to let them continue to think they were the boss, but she and I knew better. Eleanor agreed with us wholeheartedly in this regard.

I pulled out yogurt from the refrigerator, but it wasn't enough to sate my appetite. My eyes scanned around, looking for something else. From the walk-in freezer, there were some steaks on the stacked shelves. We didn't eat meat, but a small amount was kept. I took out a pan and started cooking. The smell of the steak sizzling made my stomach lurch with anticipation. Absentmindedly, a spoonful of yogurt touched my lips, while I flipped the steak. For the Carpathian people, consuming meat was revolting. If Jacques knew I did this, he would be very concerned, but I did eat meat as a human and the appetite to eat cropped up from time to time, but lately, it's been pretty bad.

The steak was done and I started eating before it had time to cool. The taste of the meat was delicious and I took another big bite. Along with the steak, I made two fried eggs. I wanted to eat enough so hunger wouldn't bother me for the rest of the night. The food settled in my stomach as I cleaned the dishes. This strange appetite was concerning me; I was going to be sick later, but I'll deal with that when the time comes. My body would reject the parts of the food it didn't need. I'd have to find a way to keep Jacques away when that happened. I never even told him that I was eating. I don't know if he would be upset, but I didn't want him to be concerned about me anymore than he is.

_Bella?_ A gentle touch of invisible fingers brushed along my neck. Jacques was in the doorway as I closed the cabinet. I smiled as he closed the distance between us. My heart still raced as I looked at my lifemate. His dark eyes never left my face and strong arms circled my waist, "Gregori said you weren't well. How are you feeling?" My face brushed his chest, "I'm much better now. I just had to feed." The sound of his heart pulsed in my ear. The beat matched the rhythm of mine. Jacques kissed the top of my head, "As long as you feel better." It wasn't easy to keep this from Jacques, but it was nothing. This would pass.

My head tilted back, pressing my lips to his. His hand was caught in my hair, holding me tightly against the counter. My hands rested on his chest, _Umm, I think Raven is back_. His kiss was making me melt. _And your point is?_ he countered. I groaned under the kiss, _You promised; only in our bedroom_. Jacques's hand drifted down my waist, _I know, but this is your fault wearing form fitting jeans_. My hands pushed against his chest, _It's always my fault_. He smiled against my lips, _No, I was teasing, like you're teasing me in those pants_. I stepped away from him, feeling his eyes on me as I moved to the doorway. I deliberately moved slowly, with my hand resting on my waist, _Am I still teasing you?_ Jacques growled, _Very much_. My finger gestured to him to follow me, _Come on. We need to get your mind off what you want_.

Jacques's hand captured mine as we walked out of the kitchen. "By the way," I asked, "I thought you didn't like me in jeans." He glanced behind me for a moment, "A man can't change his mind?" I rolled my eyes and nudged his arm. Jacques drifted his hand down my back, but I caught it before he could go any lower. As silly and clichéd as it sounds, I don't think there was a couple as happy as Jacques and I were. The two of us walked to the study, finding Mikhail and Raven sharing an intimate embrace. His hands held the sides of her face, locking their lips together. Raven blushed as she hid her face from us, hearing us come into the room. I smiled, _Caught ya_.

_Oh shut up_, she said on a joking tone. My eyes glanced to the other side of the room. Raven sighed, "You're just going to beat me again." Raven and I sat on front of the antique chessboard. "You've been here longer than I have and you haven't learned better chess strategies from Mikhail?" I moved pieces in an unorthodox manner and enjoyed watching the confused expression on her face. Raven mashed her lips together, trying to figure out her next move. Her eyes glanced across the room and I gasped, "Stop cheating!" Raven blushed as I caught her, "You were asking Mikhail for help, weren't you?"

She didn't answer; only focused back on the board. Mikhail focused back on the book in his hand, trying to hide his smile. Jacques, on the other hand, wasn't smiling. He was watching me closely. I tried my best, but I couldn't deny that he has been noticing the changes I've been going through. My hand rested on my stomach, feeling strange again. I exhaled slowly and cleared my throat, curious about what was wrong with me. _Angel, is something wrong?_ I shook my head a bit, _No, I'm fine_. Our eyes met each other across the room, _I do not believe you. _I swallow and the motion was difficult. My teeth sunk into my lip. My body was turning on me. I had to get out of the room. Raven looked up at me, "Your turn." The chess pieces were waiting for me to make my move, but my stomach was convulsing. I had to get out of the room. I made myself laugh, "Let me get out of these boots first. My ankles feel like they're on fire. Give you more time to cheat." Raven scoffed loudly and threw her arms in the arm.

Jacques watched me as I walked out the room, "Don't worry. I'll be right back. Just changing my shoes." It was difficult, but I tried to maintain a steady pace of walking when I wanted to run. My lips pursed tightly together. I finally made it to our bedroom and I closed the door. My safeguard formed over the room, creating a soundproof barrier. I ran into the bathroom and heaved up the remaining contents of my impromptu meal. I breathed slowly, trying to find my lungs, but they were blocked off as I heaved again into the porcelain bowl. I leaned against the bathroom counter and washed out my mouth. What was wrong with me? This was getting worse. I was eating more, getting sick more frequently, sleeping more and worse, everyone was starting to notice. This is why Jacques didn't want to leave me. He was becoming worried and that is not what I wanted. I had to speak to someone.

Keeping secrets from Jacques was taking a physical and mental toll on me. The knowing of my secret was growing inside me, pushing the words to burst out of my mouth to reveal itself. Thinking about everything, I couldn't deny that I had an inkling on what was happening to me. But I needed to speak to someone to confirm this theory. It was killing me keeping this secret from Jacques, but I didn't want to concern him. My mind drifted out looking for the person I needed.

_El?_ Using the women's private wave of communication, Eleanor's mind reached mine, _Yes Bell?_

_I have to ask you something_.

_What's going on?_ her voice was concerned. I asked her the early symptoms of her pregnancy with Benjamin. Her mood shifted to excitement, _Eating human food, consuming more blood, throwing up the parts of the food our bodies don't need and sleeping more. And wanting to be in the ground more, because my energy was nonexistent_.

I stared into the mirror as Eleanor spoke to me. On the outside, my body was very calm, but inside, I was freaking out. I was going to have a baby! Eleanor's voice came back and she was practically jubilant, _By the way, there's one more thing. You will feel bubbles inside of you. That's the baby moving_.

_Thanks El_, my voice was shaky. I was feeling bubbles for more than a week. My hand rested on my stomach as the bubbles came again. I sighed deeply, trying to be calm. My hand rubbed against my forehead, trying to think clearly. It was all there and Eleanor confirmed it. My fingers clutched at my sweater as I stared off blindly.

I walked back to the study in a daze. My hands rested on my stomach, waiting for the bubbles. I couldn't believe this. It was difficult for a Carpathian woman to get pregnant and, only after three years, I was carrying a child. Jacques and Mikhail watched the doorway when I came into sight; my hands still on my stomach. The men must have spoken in their own way. Raven looked up at me. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed my downward cast eyes, "Bella, are you all right?" I nodded slowly, "I'm pregnant." The secret came out as it was a proven fact. The pawn in Raven's hand slipped out of her fingers and clattered onto the chessboard, knocking down other pieces with it, "Come again?" I looked up at her, only her, knowing my face was still in shock, "I'm going to have a baby." Her blue eyes popped at the news. _What? Why are you saying that?_

My eyes slightly narrowed, _Why do you think? Because I'm pregnant_.

Jacques crossed the room to take my face in his hands. His eyes searched my expression, "What did you say?" I huffed a slow breath, "I'm pregnant." Complete shock was in his eyes as he looked at me. _Is it true? You're carrying my child?_ I nodded slowly and slightly smiled, _I am. I just found out_. I gasped as I watched Jacques fall to his knees in front of me and lightly placed his hand on my stomach. No one moved as he leaned his ear against my stomach. Bubbles assaulted my insides as Jacques touched me. I laughed nervously; my baby already knew his father. This was overwhelming; our baby was so smart. Raven rose from her seat and her fingers drifted down my arm, "Are you sure?"

The baby moved again and I smiled. Jacques was still marveling at the movement of his child within the body of his lifemate. Raven hugged my shoulders; she was just as surprised. I bit my lip for a moment, "I just spoke with Eleanor. She kind of confirmed it for me; I've been eating…." Raven's eyes popped and I continued, "Feeding more and wanting to sleep longer. I guess my body needs more blood for the baby and food provides more nutrients for it to grow. And I can already feel the baby moving." Mikhail stood with Raven, "Jacques, is it true?"

Jacques was silent for a long while, only focusing on the baby moving. "Brother?" Mikhail asked again. Jacques looked up at him, "Yes, I have felt the infant move. It knows me already." His voice was in awe of what was laying inside of me. Raven began to bounce and she beamed at Mikhail, "Oh, I have to plan a baby shower." Mikhail tried to calm Raven's excitement, while Jacques and I remained still. His hand remained on my stomach long after the baby stopped moving. He was sending waves of security and love to our small infant.

_Jacques?_ He looked up at me and a red tear was welling up in his eye. My thumb brushed it away, _Are you okay?_ He nodded, _Yes_. I smiled as I read the look on his face; joy. Jacques once believed that he wouldn't have this, but now, in a few months, we were going to have a baby. The bubbles came back, bursting against my insides and Jacques's palm. His smile grew as we felt the movement. Jacques watched my stomach, almost mesmerized at the idea of his baby.

There was shifting at the safeguard around the house, then Eleanor appeared in the room alone. I looked up as she was smiling brightly. Eleanor came over to us and kissed my cheek, "I'm so happy for you. Vlad was so happy too." Good news spreads fast. Raven was reaching for her phone when I called out, "Wait!" She was about to call Alice. Mikhail looked over to Raven, whose hand was half reached to the desk. I looked around the room to the surprised faces of my family, "Ok, I know you're all excited, but for now, this pregnancy doesn't go past anyone in this room." Their excitement charged the room, but I didn't want to get too many hopes up. I was Carpathian and there has been trouble with women conceiving, carrying to term and giving birth to healthy children. That was just one of the challenges. We would then have to keep the infant alive past their first birthday. _My love, we will keep our child alive and healthy. I swear it to both of you_. Jacques didn't move his hand away from me.

My hand rested on his, _I know we will have our baby and he or she will be the happiest baby_. The two of us looked at each, my fingers pulling through his hair. He held my cheek reassuringly. Jacques wasn't going to allow another one of our Carpathian children to die.

"Bella is right," Mikhail stated. He held Raven by her waist as she looked up at him. Disappointment colored her cheeks as she gazed at her lifemate. Eleanor sunk down onto the couch, listening quietly. No one questioned Mikhail. He exhaled slowly, "This is wonderful, however, we must be vigilant in keeping this a secret for now. Bella, I must ask Gregori to check on you periodically, as he is our stronger healer. He can ensure the infant remains strong, so it can be born in good health." Jacques stood slowly, "Send for Gregori tomorrow. We should start the process of him checking on the baby and Bella's health as soon as possible."

Eleanor was biting down on her lip, "Of course, Mikhail. I've already told Vlad not to say anything, not even to our boys." Raven leaned against Mikhail and nodded. _Bella, how are you feeling?_

I smiled to myself, _And so it begins_. Everyone was going to be watching my every step.


	6. Plans & Decisions

Chapter 6 – Plans & Decisions

BPOV

My family was now watching my every step, making sure I wasn't upset or overexerting myself. Jacques could be overbearing, but I fear he was just getting started. Raven was still bouncing with excitement over the coming addition to our family; that sleep was the last thing on her mind. As the sun began to rise, Jacques held his arm securely around my waist as we walked to our bedchambers. All I could do was giggle. The baby couldn't be bigger than my hand, but Jacques was already ensuring the baby's and my safety. In our chamber, candles were already lit and a fire blazed in the hearth. The air was thick with the scent of burning herbs and the sound of running water came from the bathroom. I stepped out of his hold to only be pulled back into his embrace. The tug was very gentle, locking my body against his. "What?" I asked as Jacques silently stared into my eyes. Love, security and happiness radiated from my lifemate. Images of him smiling as he held a small baby wrapped in a blanket was on his mind. The images changed to me smiling and holding the baby, while he leaned over us. Our family was all he thought about.

My hand rested on his chest, feeling his heart beating against my palm, _That's a few months away_. His fingers twined with me, pulling my hand to his lips, _I know, but I cannot deny my happiness in this. You are carrying my child. _He kissed my hand again_, The moment I felt the baby move, I already loved it and I began to love you even more_.

My free arm went around his waist, "Is that even possible?" Jacques brushed his chin through my hair, curving my hand around his neck, "It is. I loved you pass the stars. Now, I love you far beyond the moon." My lips curved into a smile. His forehead leaned against mine, _You are going to be the mother of my child_. I rolled my eyes, _You know, this is my baby too. It's not all you_.

Jacques tilted my head back to look in my eyes. He looked over my face, assessing my expression, "I know, angel. First and foremost, this is _our_ child. The continuation of our people is second." As long as he understood that, then there would be no problem.

The water in the bathroom shut off. Jacques took my hand, "Come now, I've readied your bath." With a single thought, my clothes dissolved from my body. The heat of the fire touched my bare skin, almost making me shiver. Jacques rested his hand on my hip. He was almost seeing the tiny bulge in my torso that was the baby. Getting down onto his knees, Jacques curved his arms around my waist. My fingers pulled through the dark strands of his hair as he pressed his cheek to my abdomen. Gentle kisses were placed on my lower stomach. Inside, bubbles moved, reciprocating the gesture.

Jacques's kisses moved, making my body flinch. A soft moan escaped my lips, feeling a tender caress on my thigh. Jacques was in love with the fact that a small form of our love was growing inside of me. His new desire for me, I couldn't describe it. It was more than carnal and greater than lust. My knees bent as I felt teeth scrapping along my inner leg. Jacques's tongue swirled over my skin, moving higher to the junction. I gasped out loud; my senses are driven wild as he teased me. I wanted him to join his body with mine, I needed him. I was brought down to the floor. The sensuous lust of Carpathians was overwhelming. Hands moved over my stomach, along the curves and the hard peaks of my chest to circle underneath my shoulders.

Dark eyes stared into mine as my body welcomed his. _My angel_, the words were gentle as Jacques was with me. The angular lines of his face were more mysterious and beautiful as he hovered above me, with the both of us bathed in the shadowy light of the fire. My hand lightly touched the corner of his mouth, _Are you sure you want this? Did you want more time for us?_

Jacques shook his head, brushing his long hair over his shoulders, _I have several lifetimes with you. A child is a wondrous event. This is our time to bear one. We are ready_. Strong lips touched mine as he pushed himself into me, stroke after stroke. I gasped under his kiss, feeling his strong length move within me. His body was gentle against mine, wary of every move he made. Jacques began to think of me in a delicate condition; carrying his baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warm water washed over my shoulders as I sank into the bathtub. Jasmine oil clung to my skin and the floral scent was relaxing. The taste of cooper began to fade from my tongue. Beneath the water's surface, I watched my hands as they rested on my stomach. A small life was growing within my body. A part of myself and Jacques was growing and taking form, shaping a life of its own. My head leaned against the porcelain side, enjoying the feel of bubbles inside of me. _I love you too_, I said to my baby. My smile began to grow as I thought of a little boy or girl sitting in my lap as I read to them. A pair of brown or black eyes looking up at me as I taught them something new. A child with such intelligence made from love.

A hand curved my face, "We must go to ground. You need the strength the earth provides." Jacques helped me stand and wrapped a towel around my body. His arm swept under my legs, letting streams of water fall from my skin. My body leaned against his as he carried me into our bedchamber. The heat of the fire permeated the room, strengthening the scent of the herbs. Jacques rubbed the towel on my skin, sweeping up the dripping beads of water. He held my hand and we walked over to where the bed was. The moved bed revealed a large wooden door that was darkened with age. Jacques waved his hand, the door swung open, letting the rich scent of the earth waft around us. My heart stuttered as I knew what was coming. It was still very much uncomfortable sleeping in the ground. It was too much like being buried alive. My stomach flipped as I suddenly felt sick.

I looked up at Jacques. Black eyes looked into mine, as Jacques's influence came over me. The last thing I felt was Jacques taking me into his arms.

_Is this dangerous for me to do with the baby?_

_No, our child is Carpathian. It will gain strength as you do_. Strong arms held me as the soil strengthened my body. It felt strange knowing my heart wasn't beating and I wasn't breathing. By all rights, I should be dead, but my baby was alive and well inside of me. Jacques believed that I still took in things from a human's perspective, but as my years as a Carpathian surpassed my years as a human, my thinking patterns may change. My baby received the strength of the earth.

On the next rising, Gregori was waiting for myself and Jacques. Mikhail called for him to ensure that the health of the baby. It was of the utmost importance, as mine and Jacques's child was the next generation for our race. If the fetus was female; this baby's life was very important to all of us. She would be lifemate to one of our males, saving him from becoming the undead or walking into the sun. Gregori's silver eyes immediately went down to my torso, expecting to see something different from yesterday. I giggled, "We have a little time before I begin show." Jacques expressed his gratitude to Gregori, while I sat on the lounge chaise with Raven. She smiled as I sat with her; excitement radiating from her. _How's the baby?_ I shook my head, _Very small, but growing_. She and I spoke with each other on our private path. She rested her hand on my stomach, hoping to feel the baby. Bubbles burst against her hand and she beamed, _Hello, munchkin_.

Gregori looked at me, his silver eyes meeting mine, "If Bella permits me, I will check on the child this moment." Raven and I looked up, seeing the three of them looking at us. My eyebrow arched, "Only on one condition. Gregori is forbidden from telling anyone what I am having. I don't want anyone to know before I'm ready to tell them." Gregori nodded in an Old World fashion, "Of course." Raven pouted and folded her arms, _You can't be serious_.

_Raven, you will know soon_. She snorted, _Not soon enough_. My sister was anxious to know if she was getting a niece or a nephew. When she was like this, Raven reminded me so much of Alice. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, muttering to herself. I shook my head, just like Alice. Gregori crossed the room and kneeled next to me, _Allow me?_ I nodded. My body felt warmer as his energy drifted over me. The warmth moved to my womb, where the bubbles began. My eyes locked with Jacques as Gregori checked on our baby. My hand was in Raven's as we waited. Mikhail was still, leaning against his desk. This baby was so important to all of us. My mind closed off from Jacques as I looked within myself. I was getting better at this as I looked in on my own baby.

Looking through myself, I felt not one, but two thrummings. The beats were matched perfectly as they moved together. Tears filled my eyes as I felt the heartbeats of two children. Jacques would be overjoyed to know that he was having a son and a daughter. I didn't wanted anyone to know what I was having because I wanted to be sure that my babies were going to be safe and strong. The women of our race were losing too many children and suffering great emotional despairs from their losses. I didn't have the heart to do that to anyone in my family. I don't know if I would recover if that happened to me.

My eyes opened slowly as warmth moved from my fingertips and faded away as Gregori reentered his own body. My eyes locked with his, waiting for him to speak. _They are well_. He nodded to me and smiled, assuring me that he would keep this our secret. _They know the sound of yours and Jacques's voices_. My teeth sank into my lip, trying to keep myself from crying, _Thank you_. Gregori turned to Jacques and Mikhail, "The infant is strong. Following Bella's request, I hope you will not mind that I refer to the baby as 'it' for now, as we will not know the gender of the infant." I shook my head, happy to know my children were fine and they knew me. "The child has already inherited Bella's stubbornness. It clings to its mother and is anxious to meet her."

Tears fell down my cheeks as I looked down at my stomach. My children were ready to meet me. _We have some time before we see each other, but I will be here when you're ready_, I spoke with them. Bubbles burst against my insides; they knew I was talking to them.

Raven's pout changed into a sweet smile as she listened to Gregori, "Ok, so, now we have to pick out a room for the baby. I think I know which one will be good." Already being cautious of my every move, Gregori helped me stand up from the chaise. He held my elbow as I rose from my seat. Jacques, surprisingly, wasn't mad. My safety was the highest priority and he wasn't letting his jealousy of another man touching me get in the way of that.

Raven held my hand as we walked out of the study and up to the second floor. She was already reeling with ideas on how to decorate the new nursery. Part of me wanted to hold off preparing a nursery, but I couldn't bring down Raven's jubilant mood. She was so happy that she was going to be an aunt. The high walls went down the corridors on both sides of the stairs. Raven and I entered a grand bedroom in a wing of the castle that once belonged to Noelle. There were two staircases in this wing; one leading to Mikhail and Raven's underground chambers and the other leading to mine and Jacques's. It was perfect place for the baby's room, in case anyone of us needed to get to the nursery.

The bedroom was large and spacious; a king size bed stood by the windows, that had thick deep red curtains. A vanity stood along the left wall and a wide dresser stood across the room from it. The furniture would have to be moved out of the room. I walked across the room, thinking of what could be fit in here. I couldn't deny my own excitement. Motherhood was never something I truly wanted, but now that I was going to have, not one, but two babies, I couldn't wait to hold my children. Raven was coming up with neutral colors of the curtains. She opened the heavy curtains in the room, letting in the moonlight, "What do you think of yellow, mixed in with some white silk?" I nodded, "That would be pretty, but we would still need heavy curtains to block out the sunlight." Raven sighed for a moment, thinking how to incorporate both ideas, _I'm going to need Esme's help with this_.

Fatigue was creeping up on me. I tried to ignore it. I just woke up from sleeping in the earth, so how could I be tired already? _Bella, rest on the bed. Do not fight your needs_. Jacques was monitoring every step I took; that was going to get annoying.

_Think of it as me ensuring the safety of my child. Do not argue with me on this. It is for the both of us._

_You're right. I'll try not to fight_. He laughed and it felt as gentle as a moth's wing, _I hope this baby won't be stubborn._

_Stubbornness gets worse with every generation in my family. If you think I'm bad, the baby will be a legend_. Jacques groaned and I heard it through the floor. Raven glanced back as she heard him, "What did you tell him?" I giggled, my hand covering my mouth, "Oh, nothing." I gestured for Raven to come sit next to me. She settled herself next to me and placed her hand on my stomach. The tiny bursts touched Raven's hand making her gasp quietly as she felt the babies. Raven laughed once, "Oh my gosh, I can't wait for the baby to come. We are going to have so much fun."

I looked down to my stomach, "That's your aunt Raven. She's going to make sure you're spoiled." Raven leaned down to my stomach, "Yes, I am. If your parents say 'no,' I'll say 'yes.'" My arm curved around her shoulder as she and I felt the bubbles move. Raven was anxious to tell someone else about the baby, even if it weren't her baby. She looked up at me, batting her large eyes, "Oh, can we at least tell Alice, Rosalie and Esme? They're going to die." I nodded, "Definitely, but we can't. Not right now. We can surprise them when they come back from Alaska." Raven groaned and threw herself back on the bed, "Well, a surprise could work, if Alice doesn't see it." I laid down with her, touching our heads together, "You're right, but she can't completely see us. It's frustrating for her, but she'll love the surprise. You know how hard it is to get Alice." Raven laughed, "Ok," she propped herself up on her elbows, "what about a light purple and blue." My eyes closed for a moment, "How about we pick out some furniture first, then we can have a better idea for the colors for the room?"

Raven sat up and began moving the vanity and its seat into a corner, "We need to start moving the furniture and cleaning the room. We only have eight or nine months to get it done." All I could do was laugh at My sister's enthusiasm. She was all but bouncing off the walls with the idea of having a new baby in the house. Raven threw a dusty pillow at me. I inhaled the dust and coughed, "Hey!" I sputtered as I threw the pillow back at her. Raven laughed as she caught the pillow, "Can we focus?" The door opened as Jacques and Mikhail came into the room. Both of them wore a mask of indecision as they saw us laughing. Raven looked at them, "Something wrong?" Mikhail glanced at Jacques, who nodded to him. I blinked once, "What is it?" There was something on their minds. I sat up and shifted to the edge of the bed. Mikhail looked at me, "Bella, I know this is exciting news, but I think we should hold off telling the Cullens about this." My eyebrows pulled together, "Well, we are, along with everyone else. We all agreed."

What was Mikhail getting at? Was he deliberately playing the role of the 'bad guy?' _Mikhail, just say it_. He looked at me, then I saw what was on their minds. A slight feeling of betrayal came over me. Raven sat down next to me, as she wasn't prepared for this news either. Mikhail cleared his throat, "I think, for the baby's best interest, that the Cullens not be in his or her life. They are vampires and could be a danger to the infant."

Raven inhaled slowly and my mouth fell open. Raven had become great friends with the Cullens and sees them as brothers and sisters. Jacques exhaled slowly, "Angel, it's just that their kind don't have the best history with our people. Though the Cullens are an exception to their race, we think it would be best that they not be part of our child's life." My eyes widened, "What?!" Mikhail answered my outburst, "Bella, their kind have a history of feeding on our people. The smell of our women's blood is quiet potent to them. You yourself have said you have that effect on some members of their family."

Raven's hand rested on mine, squeezing my fingers, "You cannot be serious. Edward never intentionally did anything to endanger Bella's life." Jacques countered that quickly, "What of his brother? He tried to attack Bella on her birthday." My hand rested on my chest and my eyes drifted to the floor, "How can you say this?" My voice was breaking, "Esme and Carlisle are like my parents. They see all of us as part of their family and you can still say something like this." Tears formed in my eyes, "I… I can't believe what I'm hearing."

My hand rested over my mouth, "Can you tell this to Esme? Can you tell her that she cannot see her first grandchild? She'll be heartbroken. And Alice and Rosalie will be devastated that they can't see their niece or nephew. I can't," my cries became too much for me to talk. Instantly, Jacques felt chagrinned. Raven pulled me into her embrace, "You are unbelievable. Was it that long ago that you've forgotten what the Cullens did for our family? If Alice and Emmett didn't get to that lab, Bella may not be alive. They not only saved her life, and Jacques's as well. If Bella died, he would have died to join her."

She continued in her angry tone, "And Alice and Esme keeping those possessed animals away from us when Bryan was attacking our home. Or Carlisle and his sons destroying those laboratories around the world, keeping our kind and humans safer from those fanaticals. And Jasper has been nothing but a gentleman and a brother to Bella _and_ me. He feels worse than anyone that he lost control." I continued to cry into her shoulder as she berated these men. Raven was angrier than I've ever seen her, "And Esme, Bella and I are her daughters. This _is_ her first grandchild and you don't want her to see the baby. If you want to break their hearts by telling them they can't be with the continuation of their family, then you are not the men I thought you were."

I could feel Jacques's eyes on me as I was looking away from him. My face was buried in Raven's neck, hugging her close. Jacques sighed heavily, feeling very defeated, "Alright, Raven, I cannot fight the both of you." "Yes," Mikhail added, "You are right, *cstiri. The Cullens have done much for us, only because of their love for Bella. We were wrong in our decision." _Angel_, the feel of Jacques's arms came over me, _please forgive me. I was wrong and I am sorry_. I didn't respond or move to look at him.

The brothers left us alone, closing the door behind them. I sniffled as I looked back at the closed door. My tear filled eyes met Raven's, _Got guilt?_ She smirked as we quietly high-fived each other. _I didn't know you were going to cry_, she congratulated.

I smiled at her, _Please, I'm pregnant. I can cry at the drop of a hat, but you really let them have it. Saying that they weren't the men you thought they were, brilliant!_ Raven and I communicated on our private wave of thinking. This wasn't fair to them and Raven and I felt it wasn't right. The Cullens were wonderful to us and they would do anything for their grandchildren.

Carpathian Language

* Csitri: little one

chee-tree


	7. Home Again

Chapter 7 – Home Again

BPOV

I smiled at the memories as my eyes opened. Mikhail and Jacques never learned about that ruse. Raven and I played those games all the time; teaming up against our lifemates. They would be furious with us, but we had to use some things to our advantage.

Sitting up in my bed, candles lit up the room. The sweet scent of burning herbs lingered in the room. Shadows danced all around me as I ran my fingers through my hair. Jacques wasn't home, but the castle wasn't empty. He left, but only for a short time. He promised he would be here when I woke up; he was late. Footsteps came down the hall, followed by a knock on the door, "Come in." Rosalie stepped into the room. Her golden eyes lit up as she smiled, "Alice said you were waking up. Jacques went with Mikhail to feed." I nodded and rubbed my neck, "Ok." I sighed heavily, still feeling a bit tired.

Rosalie went into the closet, looking for something for me to wear. It still was strange to me that she was being nice to me. I could never forget about the cold Rosalie who all but completely ignored the fact that I was alive. I remembered how icy her stare was whenever she looked at me. But now, especially learning that I was pregnant, Rosalie was the nicest person to me. She was the most excited when she found out about the baby. Rosalie stepped out of the closet, holding a floor length indigo blue dress. The flowing skirt would fall over my stomach perfectly. Jacques would like the selection, as he preferred me in a dress. Like Mikhail, he thought it was rude for a woman to show too much skin.

Rosalie glanced at the dress, "Blue is your color." My head shook as I smiled, "No argument here." She crossed the room within a moment to help me step out of bed, then to help me change into my clothes. I flinched from her cold touch, as I just woke up. "Sorry," she said whenever I jumped. She stepped back to appraise me in the dress and smiled approvingly, "That looks so pretty. And now ….." Rosalie pulled her sharp nails throw my hair, "Come on. Raven and the others want to sort through the wedding gifts." I looked up at her in surprise and my cheeks began to burn with a blush, "What gifts?" I distinctly said I didn't want any wedding presents. It would be too much, with myself and Jacques being together for some years. Rosalie half-smiled, "Mikhail and Alice had the guests send their gifts to a different address. It was their surprise for the both of you." I rolled my eyes, "Why am _I_ not surprised? Let's just go."

Rosalie kept her hand around my waist as we walked upstairs. It was a well-known fact that I had two left feet and I couldn't afford to fall down. In mine and Raven's study, there were different size boxes all over on the floor. Each box was wrapped in different colors, making the floor look like a glossy rainbow. Raven glanced up as Rosalie and I came in, "Hey B." "Hey Ray," I said hesitantly as I looked over all the gifts. There were much more than I thought. Raven was arranging and writing cards at her desk. Esme was counting to herself, "Bella, honey, get off your feet. Gregori and Carlisle said so." Rosalie held my hand as I sat on the couch, then she adjusted a pillow behind my back. She was going to lift my feet, but I stopped her, "I'm ok. I did just have my feet up." She nodded and went to help the others. All this extra care was starting to get to me.

Alice was carrying a box that was longer than her arms, "Bella, this one is from your parents and step-parents. Do you want to open it?" She set it down next to me. I looked at the gift wrapped in silver, not wanting to open them. I couldn't do that without Jacques. _Do not wait for me, chérie_, his voice came to me, _I will be there soon and we'll open more together_. The feel of arms went around my waist and an invisible kiss was placed on my cheek. My head turned to the right, feeling the kiss on the corner of my mouth. My eyes searched for Jacques, but he wasn't there.

Alice waited for my answer. I stared for a moment longer, then smiled bashfully, "Sure." There was a card signed by Renee, Charlie, Sue and Phil. They wrote that they wanted myself and Jacques to have a long and happy life together. Mom included in the 'P.S' for us to come to her house for Christmas and Charlie for New Year's. Tearing the paper away, I smiled seeing our gift; a new cooking set. It was a collection of top of the line pots and pans. I gasped happily, "Oh, this is so sweet. Too bad I won't be able to use it much." Alice giggled and moved the box.

Raven wrote in a notebook, keeping track of who set which gift. She intended on sending 'thank you' cards. Among the gifts, Jacques and I received crystal stemware, picture frames, engraved silver music boxes and many more. Rosalie quickly cleaned up the torn gift wrapping from the floor. Alice set another gift next to me, just as Mikhail and Jacques entered the front doors of the castle. I could feel Jacques walking through the halls towards the sound of talking. Forgetting the gift, I stood up as Jacques walked through the door. Our eyes met as he walked in. _Are you rested?_

I nodded, _Yes_.

He crossed the room, his hand rested on my cheek as he kissed my forehead. His eyes widened, seeing all the gifts around the room, _Are these all for us?_ My arms curved around his waist, _Yes, even I cannot believe we got all this_. Jacques brushed my cheek, _You must feed, angel_. Our fingers intertwined between each other's as Jacques and I left the room. "Ladies, please excuse us for a moment," Jacques announced. I could feel Jacques's quiet appraisal of my dress as we left the room. He liked it, but I knew he wasn't wild about my back being exposed. His eyes grazed down the exposed skin and I huffed, _Oh get over it_. My voice was teasing, making Jacques arch an eyebrow, "The gown is lovely, but you have a wrap, don't you?" I smiled at him, knowing he couldn't resist it, "It's too hot. It is the middle of the summer and I'm six months pregnant. Wearing fewer clothes feels better." Jacques only smirked as his hand rested on my back, _Fair enough_. Goosebumps formed as his fingers lightly trailed down my spine. The dress was growing on him.

Once inside his study, I went to sit on the lounge chaise as Jacques closed the door. I preferred to feed in private. The air was charging with our electricity. Jacques leaned over me and pushed aside his shirt, _Take what I offer only to you_. My fingers brushed over his defined muscles, touching my lips to his chest, letting my teeth sink into his flesh. The blood from his recent feeding reawakened my body. Inside me, the twins were squirming as they tasted the blood. Jacques rested his hand on my stomach, feeling them moving. He sighed, "They're excited." His voice was a gentle tone as he spoke about our children. My tongue closed the marks from my feeding. I sighed, feeling more energetic, "I know. I wish they would stop kicking me."

There was another gently bump and I laughed, "Why are you so stubborn?" I asked my bulge. Jacques arched an eyebrow and I shot him an angry look, "Don't say it." He held up his hands in surrender. We laughed with each other for a moment. Jacques brushed his fingers over my neck, pressing this thumb into my pulse. My eyes were locked in his gaze, as he leaned to press his lips to mine. Our mouths moved together and our arms were around each other. The only space between was caused by our growing children in my body. Jacques bit down on my lip, wanting me but we couldn't be together right now. I sighed as I leaned away from him, _Later, I promise_. Jacques's eyes held a longing for our days of wild abandon.

For us to be having two children was a miracle, but Jacques and I already missed our days and nights of passion. He pressed his lips to mine again. My hands weaved into his hair, holding him to me, _We have to stop_. Jacques pushed the boundaries, letting his hands creep under my skirt. It was difficult to not give into our impulses. His fingers played against the delicate skin, pushing them into my body. I gasped quietly against his mouth, "Please, don't." Jacques kissed me again, "I need to feel you." The words were a gentle breath against my lips. His fingers pushed again and again, making my eyes pinch shut. My teeth chattered, holding Jacques's lip between them, _My prince, you are driving me wild. I want you too, but we can't right now._

Jacques stared into my eyes, _I just miss you_. My lips lightly pressed his, _I miss you too_. His fingers pulled away from under my skirt, clinching them into a fist. Moving slowly, I stood up and left the room. My heart pounded wildly, feeling my body's responses to Jacques's touch. I wanted him so badly, but there were too many people in the house with supernatural hearing. I wanted to keep some aspects of our relationship private. This was one of the reasons why Carpathians rarely lived with each other. The first lesson our people taught their children was discretion, but it still felt embarrassing to me when I overheard Raven and Mikhail.

Thank goodness Emmett, Edward and Jasper weren't here. Emmett would have teased me; Edward would have heard our thoughts and Jasper would have felt my mood. My head shook as I thought about their reactions and I was even more thankful that they weren't here. Tension was building up within me, settling in the pit of my stomach. I wanted my husband so badly. I missed being in his arms for endless hours.

Returning to the study, Raven was asking where the gifts should be placed. There were some placed on the shelves, so I wasn't stretching out of my reach. Esme glanced at her watch, "Oh, Bella, honey, it's time for your check-up." I smiled, excited to hear about my progress, "Oh good." Carlisle and Esme were my doctors during my pregnancy. Carlisle deemed that this as a high risk pregnancy and with Mikhail, Jacques and my approval, they were going to work along with Gregori, so that I would have a successful pregnancy and birth. Gregori made sure the children were still strong and growing. Esme checked their heart rates and progress with human medical methods. Carlisle was ready, at any moment, in case an emergency C-section would be the best route. All of us had a strict set birth plan for a successful delivery.

Esme held my shoulders and walked to her temporary office. She collected the fetal heart monitor as I sat on the examining table. Esme held my hand as I sat down and I tried, hard, not to roll my eyes. I can sit on a table on my own. I fought my blush as Esme lifted my skirt. Noticing my blush, Esme smiled and shook her head. I wanted to groan as I saw how big I was getting. Tears threated to pour out as I thought about how I would look after I had the twins.

Esme placed the sensor to my stomach and the babies' synchronized heartbeat came through the small speaker. The thumping was strong and steady, making Esme smile as she listened, "Their heart rates are right on track." My hands rested on my stomach as Esme wrote her notes, "Now, time for your sonogram." Esme couldn't hide her joy from me or anyone else. She placed a thin blue blanket over my stomach and legs. She arched her eyebrow as she noticed my lack of panties.

Jacques entered the room as Esme was turning on the machines. "Right on time," Esme smiled at him as he passed by her to stand beside me. The light of the monitor turned on; Esme held the sensor against my stomach and began to move it around. I inhaled a soft breath from the cool touch of the monitor to my skin. "Ok," Esme lamented as she moved the scanner around my stomach, "there's the head." My hand was in my Jacques's as we watched the monitor. Jacques and I were finally able to see our children. Before tonight, I didn't want any sonograms; it would give away that I was carrying twins. Esme measured their developments on the monitor as she moved the sensor around my stomach. She couldn't help smiling herself, _Look how big they are_. Jacques squeezed my hand as he looked at our babies. He pressed a kiss to my hand as we watched them, _I love you so much_. Esme moved the sensor, "Everything is perfect. Alice and Emmett are coming along beautifully. I can't wait to meet them." I wanted to cry seeing their small bodies moving, with the fluttering of their hearts. A gentle kiss was pressed to my temple, _They look perfect_.

Esme put away the equipment, "In two weeks, I'll give you another exam." Jacques helped me off the table, "Thank you, Esme." She smiled at Jacques as she put the equipment away, "Don't thank me. They're my grandchildren. Now, I have to go out. Alice, Rosalie, Raven and I need to pick up a few things." My eyebrows pulled together. Esme made an attempt to not look at me, "We'll be back soon." She left the room quickly, saying her goodbyes. From down the hall, I could hear my sisters talking happily. They weren't speaking about anything in particular and their minds were trying to hide something.

Jacques noticed her strange behavior. He held the door for me as we walked toward the study. The last remaining gifts were on the floor by the couches. Rosalie tried to hide her smile as we entered the room, "Oh, good," she sang, "Jacques, make sure Bella stays off her feet. See you two later." My eyes fell on the clock on the mantle; it was well after midnight. Everything in town was closed. Where they going to Bucharest? With the way Alice drives, they'll be there in half an hour. Alice was thinking about shoes she wanted to get and Raven was thinking of a song over and over. These women were clearly up to something.

Hearing their thoughts, Jacques was just as curious as I was. I didn't meet his curious gaze as the four of them left the room, saying their chorus of goodbyes. Outside, there were the sounds of the truck starting up and driving away. Jacques held me to his side, "Am I alone in this or do you feel in the dark too?" I nodded, "Oh yes, but its best not to question if, especially when Alice is involved." I sat down on the couch, sinking into the soft cushion. I knew what they were up to and it was time to bring Jacques into the light, "Why do you think Alice and Esme were so insistent on having a wedding?" Jacques looked at me for a moment, clearly confused. He moved across the room to sit with me; resting his arm around my shoulders, leaving his thumb to brush my cheek, "What do you mean, *sívamet?" I brushed my hand over his chest, "Think about it. Right after the Cullens found out about the baby, Alice and Rosalie were the first ones to arrive. Once we got through the first trimester, Alice starts to talk about what she envisioned for my wedding. She brought the topic up so often that Raven started to share in her enthusiasm."

The pieces were starting to fall into place in Jacques's mind. He didn't see the web Alice had set right in front of us until this moment. He huffed as his hand brushed over his mouth, "They planned the wedding, knowing we would get involved, so we couldn't see that they were planning a bigger surprise." His eyes watched my face, searching for confirmation. I applauded him for his epiphany, "Very good, my *hän ku pesä (protector)." He took my hands in his, "I have learned a thing or two about women in my years." My eyebrows rose, "Good, because men are usually obtuse." Jacques leaned into my neck, lightly kissing my pulse, "I am not most men."

Fire coursed through my veins, feeling his lips on my skin. My breath blew out slowly, as his lips touched the corner of mine. _We are alone now, angel_, he reminded me. My arms cradled his head to my chest, feeling his teeth scrape against my skin. His mouth was on mine, his heart beating against my skin, _I want you in our bed_. I asked for this, knowing Jacques would give it to me. Strong arms held me as Jacques moved with Carpathian speed to our bedchambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The streams of water fell down our bodies. A mixture of Jacques and myself washed down my legs along with warm water. Our appetites for one another were sated, but it also grew stronger. Being with Jacques was a feeling beyond measure and I couldn't get enough. _Angel, are you alright?_ Jacques asked as he moved a bar of soap over my skin. A small smile was on my lips as I leaned against him, "Yes, I'm fine." His heart was beating steadily against my back. Jacques shut off the water and wrapped a large towel around me, "Come, I want you back in that beautiful blue dress."

In our bedroom, my dress rested on the bed. I sat on the bed, hearing movement on the upper floors. I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling, recognizing the heavy tempo of the footsteps. Fingers combed through my hair, _Should we join them?_

_Only if you're done with me, _I asked, smirking my lips.

Hands rested on my shoulders, making me look into black eyes, _Done with you? You make it seem I only use you for your body_.

My eyes blinked slowly, _That was not my intention_.

Jacques brushed his fingers down my cheek, _Bella, I love being with you, but it is not only for my needs. It is a pleasure more than anything in the world_. My hand rested on his, _I know, I was only teasing. Now come on, before you drag me back into bed_. Jacques chuckled as we walked together.

Upstairs, Emmett was talking with Gregori, who returned with Mikhail. Emmett and Gregori reminded me of each other. Both of them were stocky men with large forearms. One look from them and they could stop anyone's heart. The two of them were sitting around a chessboard. A small table all but disappeared with the two of them sitting around it. I've rarely seen Emmett play a chess game, but Emmett was masterfully skilled. In the courtyard, Jasper and Carlisle were practicing their fencing skills. Mikhail and Raven sat along the wall, watching the match. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were upstairs in the nursery. Edward was with them, helping to arrange the room. They all spoke in different languages, knowing I wouldn't be able to translate.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett said as he stared at the chessboard, "Hey, Jacques." Gregori watched me and I pursed my lips, _I'm going, I'm going_. I immediately sat down and put my feet up on the ottoman, _Gregori, you can be such a tyrant_. His silver eyes glared at me, _Let us not start that debate_. Looking at the row of books, the one I wanted drifted off the shelf into my hand. "No matter how many times you do that, I can't get used to it," Emmett stated. I laughed quietly while beginning to read. The clanging of swords came from behind the glass doors. The huffing of breaths and triumphant laughs echoed in the night air. The castle was full of life.

I did enjoy our quiet evenings with Mikhail and Raven, but I loved having a full house. We won't be having an empty home for a while. Getting through this pregnancy was one thing, but making sure the children live past their first year was another. That scared me above anything else. I didn't want to lose either of my children. _And we won't_, Jacques reassured me. He sat next to me, holding his own book. _We will have our son and daughter and they will be the most loved children_. My head leaned on his shoulder and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. Emmett knocked his king piece down, "Oh man, you got me." Gregori gave a wry smile, "Do not be distraught. I have been playing this game longer than you have been alive." Jacques issued a challenge of another game against Emmett.

The book rested in my lap as it slipped from my fingers. I wanted to go outside for a little while. Standing under my own strength, Jacques looked at me, _What are you doing?_ I felt silly, but this would be easier than fighting, "With Carlisle, Esme and Gregori's permission, I'd like to go for a walk." Carlisle was still outside, "It's fine with me. Walking would help with her blood circulation." I looked at Gregori who was silently appraising me. He blinked slowly, "What did Esme say after your exam?" "Bella and the children are healthy," Jacques answered. Gregori took a long moment to answer, glancing at Jacques.

Jacques shook his head, "Stop torturing her." Gregori looked at him, "She has thirty minutes." My eyes narrowed, "Are you serious?" Why was he giving me a time limit? I exhaled a long breath. He gazed at me with deadly eyes. I made a face, "That doesn't work on me, Gregori. Remember, I consider you a puppy." "Twenty minutes." I groaned out loud, "I'm out of here." Raven came inside, "I'll go with you." Jacques kissed my hair as I turned for the door.

The night was welcoming. The rich soil offered its healing as I walked barefoot. My body felt stronger as the nutrients were absorbed through my pores. Raven and I walked silently as we walked through the trees. Unlike everyone, Raven didn't ask me how I was doing. She knew that same question drove me insane. She laughed, "I know. You were kinda right. You do get babied, especially from the men. Jacques, I can understand, but Mikhail, Gregori and Carlisle, my God, they need to back off." I smiled, "At least someone understands." My hand took Raven's and she squeezed my fingers. The breeze whispered to us as we walked under the thick canopy. My babies kicked me gently as they were swayed to sleep by my body movements. A gentle breeze blew and I inhaled deeply. The mountain air was sweet, but another scent came. My body froze as I recognized the scent. Raven stopped along with me, rubbing her temples deeply, trying to dull away the splintering pain. _Jacques!_

*Carpathian Language Guide:

Sívamet: my love or my heart (Shee-vaw-meht)

Hän ku pesä – protector or guardian


	8. Another Vampire

Chapter 8 – Another Vampire

BPOV

Raven and I stared into the cold crimson eyes of this stranger. Neither of us moved as he slowly walked out of the trees. His pale skin was an eerie white in the moonlight, contrasting with his bright red eyes. The stranger wore only thin shirt and torn jeans with no shoes. He looked more like a lost hitchhiker, which was likely to be part of his ruse. Seem to be lost and thankful for helpful people, who would only become his prey. Fear was strangling my thoughts. We were in the worse possible danger. Without thinking, my mind reached out for another, _Edward!_

"Hello ladies," the stranger sang; his voice was like malicious harmony. Raven's heart sprinted wildly, matching the beat of my own. Our hands were locked within each other's. The vampire waved his hand to the both of us, "Might I ask what you two lovely women are doing out here at this time of night?" It was very late, but it meant little to a Carpathian. Raven controlled her breathing and heartbeat, "My sister and I enjoy the forest. We were going for a walk." Inside my body, I could feel my babies' fear. They wanted to leave this place.

The vampire's red eyes fell on me; taking in my swollen torso, "Well, with your sister's delicate condition; that may not have been the wisest of choices." The vampire inhaled deeply at the light breeze that blew from behind us. Raven's hand squeezed mine tightly as he took another step toward us. My heart slammed at the thought of this one touching me, of drinking from me, taking blood out of my body when my children needed me. I couldn't be that much of a danger magnet that I would endanger my unborn children. I could see every bit of his lithe movement as he came towards us. The vampire's eyes were hunger and eager for such easy prey.

Rushes of wind surrounded myself and Raven as our brothers, Rosalie, Gregori, Edward and Carlisle stood in a tight circle around the vampire. Jacques and Mikhail placed themselves in front of myself and Raven with Alice and Esme standing behind us. Jacques's hand formed a shackle around my wrist, sending me waves of safety. The vampire turned in a complete circle, taking in all their faces. His quick and easy meal was interrupted. The vampire hissed from the center of the circle. He wanted to attack and run with his life. Mikhail spoke in an authoritative tone, "What are you doing on my people's homeland? You are aware that your kind is forbidden from hunting in these mountains." The vampire snarled, "And them?" he looked around at the Cullens. Mikhail sighed slowly, "The Cullens are trusted friends to us. Only they are welcomed here." I peeked around Jacques's form and saw Emmett and Jasper were ready to fight, as were Edward and Rosalie.

Gregori remained motionless, only staring at the intruder. The vampire began to lean into a crouch, ready to protect himself, "I was only passing through." Jacques snarled, "You lie. You've fed on our land, believing there was only a few of us remaining." The vampire sneered, baring his teeth. I gasped quietly, as it brought back memories of Laurent. Crimson eyes bored at Jacques, "I admit it was surprising finding two Carpathian women alone. They are delicacies to us."

My mouth fell open and my heart slammed, _Delicacies?_

_Be calm, angel. He will not come near either of you_. There was the deep inhaling of air, "One is peppermint and the other, lilies and sunflowers. It is irresistible." My mouth fell open and I gawked at Raven. Anger radiated from Jacques and Mikhail. I could almost feel Jacques's incisors lengthening as his anger overflowed. Mikhail's voice toned dropped to a menacing level, "You are not of my people, so I cannot dispense your justice. However, I cannot speak for Carlisle and his clan. You threatened his daughters." There was a deep growling coming from Emmett.

Mikhail continued to speak in his voice of authority, "However, if you come near either of our women or any of my people again, you will not live to see another sunrise." There was another bump struck me and it was stronger than any other. My twins were very scared. _We're going home, I promise_, I reassured my children. Mikhail glanced back at me, seeing that I was looking down to my stomach. His lips were mashed into a hard line. "My brothers," Mikhail said, "let us away and leave this one to his kind." Gregori stepped away from the circle, still watching at the vampire.

A thought struck me as I witnessed Gregori withdrawing from a fight with a vampire. Were our warriors strong enough to destroy one like The Cullens? Our people were flesh and blood, while theirs were cold and hard like stone. It would be a difficult battle, and I pray no one in my family had to fight in it. Jacques sharply turned; his eyes as black as night. With the slightest of movements, his arm curved under my legs and carried me back to our home. Mikhail did the same with Raven; neither of them speaking. In the night, with their hair wild around their shoulders; Mikhail and Jacques looked more like menacing twins of death. Both of them stared ahead, scanning the layout before us, ensuring that there were no others. My head rested against Jacques's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat as it calmed my nerves. His heartbeat was steady and soothing, unlike the rest of him. Jacques looked as if he were looking for something to attack so that he could get out all of his anger.

Jacques was wishing for the power to rip that vampire apart himself. He recalled the way the vampire looked at me; seeing that I would be more satisfying as there was more blood in my body. This wasn't the first time I faced a vampire without Jacques, but I never wanted my children to be near them. There were enough dangers in the world that could drive a mother to distraction of letting her children out of her sight. My infants' fear almost paralyzed me as the vampire looked at me; they knew we were in danger. My hand brushed over my stomach, _We're safe now, your father came for us_.

Voices came from behind were threatening and it made me shiver. There was vicious snarling and snapping, along with the breaking of limps and a high keening. I looked back, to only see the thick trees disrupting the view. Raven was looking over Mikhail's shoulder as well, but saw nothing. Images of white kept moving behind the thickened branches and something heavy fell to the ground. I sucked in a quick breath as the scent of smoke wafted into the air. Emmett alone would make quick work of the vampire, but he was left to face seven of them. What was he doing here? I've never seen another vampire in our homeland besides the Cullens. How was it that they didn't come here and what was that about Carpathian women being a delicacy?

"Did he touch you?" Jacques asked. His voice called back my attention. Our eyes met each other's as he carried me. I shook my head against his chest, "No, I called for you before he could do anything." I brushed my hand on his chest, feeling the warmth of his body against mine, _Thank you for coming so quickly_.

_My family was in danger. I could do nothing else but come to your aid_.

My breath blew out slowly as the front door of our home came into sight. Jacques's fingers held me closer, "And you called for Edward because….?" My teeth gritted, hoping he didn't catch that. It was a desperate attempt, but I did what I had to protect our children. Sighing, I looked up at Jacques. His eyes were studying my face, "Because it was one of his kind threatening us. I didn't want that vampire to hurt any of you. I called Edward because I knew he would hear me and get Emmett out here." Jacques looked away, staring down the path we were taking. If it were anyone else in his family that was a mind-reader, Jacques wouldn't object, but it was Edward. I could understand his frustration. I did what I had to protect our children.

Raven's eyes met mine. _Ok_, I admitted, _it was also a force of habit_. She feigned a smile, _I know and I'm glad you did. Those vampires can hurt us as bad as they can hurt humans_. My eyes closed as I thought about the pain one vampire could inflict. Raven turned her eyes onto Mikhail; her arms around his neck, holding herself closely to him. My eyes closed, I put Raven in danger again and Mikhail must hate me. His black eyes looked at me, _Why would I ever hate you, Bella? You are my sister. I could never feel that way about you._ Jacques glanced at his brother as they strode through the night.

Gregori walked ahead of us in his wolf form. He shifted so that he could run and make sure there were no others. My teeth sank into lip, "Gregori, are you mad at me?" The large black wolf stopped in his tracks, then turned his silver eyes on me, clearly confused. "Chérie, why would Gregori be mad and why would Mikhail hate you?" "If I didn't want to go out, Raven and I wouldn't have run into that vampire. I put Raven in danger again." The wolf shook its head as he continued to walk, _No, it wasn't your fault. You mustn't blame yourself_.

Jacques tightened his hold on me, _My sweet angel, you are innocent. Do not feel guilty for anything_. The high arches of the castle passed over our heads. Once inside, Jacques strode through the main hall. He sat me at the alcove in my study. The high wall had several items on the shelves, including pictures of myself and Raven.

Everything had suddenly changed as we settled in our home; from tension to tranquility. There was no danger. _Danger for you is not allowed_. Jacques brushed his hand over my stomach, "I wonder if we're doing the right thing?" My forehead crumpled in confusion. I looked up at him, "What do you mean?" Jacques lowered himself next to me, "Bringing our children into such as dangerous world. You simply went for a walk and were nearly attacked. I worry enough for you, but what of our children?"

My hand rested on his cheek, "Jacques, do you really want me to bring up the 'plastic bubble' argument?" He half smiled at me and brushed his lips against mine, "No, but I know you worry as much as I do." I blushed, "Jacques, that's why you and I are here, to protect and guide our Alice and Emmett. They will learn from us to take care of themselves and each other. I worry about them too and they're not even born yet." Jacques lightly pressed his lips to my forehead, _You are right_. "That's part of the reason why I didn't want anyone to know what I was having as for as the sex of the baby," I confessed. Jacques looked at me, _Gregori knew_.

_And I threatened his life if he told anyone_.

Jacques laughed out loud, "You didn't?" It was unheard of for Gregori to be threatened, but I was the one brave enough to call him a puppy to his face. "I did. I knew I was carrying twins for a long time; a boy and a girl. Children are vital and important, but a girl, she is a treasure and a boy is precious. I didn't want to get anyone hopes up, especially not yours. I wanted to make sure they were healthy and growing, before I said anything." Fingers intertwined with mine, "Angel, is that why? You kept this secret from me because you thought of what it meant to our people. Bella, you are doing wonderfully in your pregnancy. You didn't have to do that."

I half smiled at him, "No, I kept the secret because I didn't want you or Mikhail to start thinking about who our daughter's lifemate would be." Jacques grimaced, "Neither I nor Mikhail could figure that out. Yes, the thought has crossed my mind, because the man meant for my daughter must live up to my standards. This man must value her life above his own and protect her at all times." My fingers squeezed his, "What about our son?" Jacques curved his other hand around my stomach, "A Carpathian man in the making." He said this with such affection.

"What?" I asked, trying to hold in my laughter. Our joined fingers trailed over my stomach. The infants were asleep now, soothed by the sounds of our voices. "Emmett is a Carpathian man yet to be born. He'll protect his sister, mother and aunt." My hand slapped his shoulder, "Do not push that kind of pressure on the little guy. Make him think he has to protect and his sister must be protected. I plan on teaching them to be smart and work together. And, as for Alice, she will learn to protect herself." The fact that I killed a vampire myself had spread to all Carpathians. It wasn't common and I had no problem whatsoever teaching Alice to do such things. Jacques stared into my eyes, "We will see how things are when they are born."

Jacques and I leaned close to each other, drifting our lips across one another's. We were getting lost in our embrace just as the silence of the house was instantly interrupted, "Where is the danger magnet?!" I groaned as Emmett's voice echoed through the halls. Emmett had an issue with subtlety. This is what Rosalie was talking about me naming my son after him. My eyes rolled, "I'm in here, you big jerk." "Don't 'jerk' me, you little trouble starter," his voice echoed. Jacques stood up quickly and I grabbed his wrist, _He's only joking_. Jacques still has to learn that Emmett didn't mean half the things he said to me.

Emmett and Edward entered the study, seeing Jacques kissing my hair. Edward's expression was mixed with relief and anger. The vampire was gone and Carlisle and Jasper were doing a sweep of the mountain range to make sure none were near along with Gregori. "There aren't any others," Edward explained, "He was a nomad. I didn't pick up anymore close by. If Bella wants to…" "No way!" Emmett interjected quickly. Jacques shook his head, "I think not." They both answered before I could even open my mouth.

My eyes rolled dramatically, "Ok, stop." Jacques's body turned toward me, his eyes blazing with anger, "Bella, you could have been killed." My hand rubbed my forehead, "But I wasn't. This wasn't anyone's fault, remember? It is just the world we live in." Jacques's brow straightened as he acknowledged my point. Emmett folded his massive arms, "I'm sorry, B, but I agree with Jacques. It's not just about you." I blinked. This was the first time I've heard Emmett sound responsible. _Tell me about it_, Edward lamented. Jacques brushed his fingers along my shoulder, "We are worried not only for you and Raven but the children as well."

The three of them were all on the same page and I wasn't going to argue. Carpathian women and children being endanger was a very bad thing. "Umm, can I ask something?" Jacques, Emmett and Edward all looked at me. A lump was forming in my throat, "Why did that vampire say that Raven and I were delicacies? What did he mean by that?" There was complete silence in the entire house. "I was wondering the same thing," Raven's voice drifted into the room, even though she wasn't. No one wanted to discuss this, but it was something I needed to know.

Several minds were buzzing; trying to come up with other thoughts. My eyes narrowed, _Raven, I think everyone is trying to keep us in the dark_.

_I think you're right_.

Jacques sat with me for a moment, "Angel, that is not something you need worry about." My head turned toward him slowly, "Oh, really. Then why is everyone trying so hard not to focus on the answer." My lips pursed as Jacques refused to answer me. I sighed deeply, "Well, if you think about it, the answer is obvious." Emmett's eyes shot to Edward and it was somewhat of a confirmation. "I mean, when I was human, my blood was very sweet and it drove Edward crazy and it tortured Jasper. And James did say the same thing about Alice and she was psychic too. Maybe, because I was meant to be a Carpathian woman, that's why my scent was so strong and sweet." Jacques nodded and sighed, "Yes, the taste of your blood to their kind is very strong. As they have described it, your flavor," he cringed at the term, "would be very appealing. It's a rare thing." The tip of my tongue drifted across my lower lip, "Edward, you did say my blood was unlike anything you've tasted." He nodded once, avoiding Jacques's eyes. It never set well with Jacques that Edward was one of the vampires that bit me, even though it was to save my life.

"And James always regretted that Alice got away. Our blood was very strong," I continued. I didn't want to say it, but it is possible that Alice was a human that could have been changed into a Carpathian woman. Jasper was her soul mate, but it was only a thought. I pulled my fingers through my hair, "Is that part of the reason why so many women in our race are gone?" Jacques looked to the floor. I was unraveling quite a few secrets, "Partly. Their blood was a strong lure for their kind. That is why our women are so protected." I shook my head, "So that would explain why only Eleanor and Raven knew what I smelled like. It _is_ a female thing."

Emmett sighed and sat on the opposite couch, "It is, Bell. To us, you're called 'singers.' I met a girl like that once. It was when I was still adjusting to Carlisle's way of life. Her blood was unbelievable, but I've felt horrible for feeding on her." I never heard this part of Emmett's history before. It all made sense. I was still a strong temptation to others. Emmett is right; I am a danger magnet. When the wind blew, the vampire must have picked up mine and Raven's scent. Was my daughter going to be like that too?

_Angel, please do not worry yourself needlessly_.

My head nodded once. Jacques held me to his side, wanting to take my mind off this. "Ok, so crisis adverted. I would like to go out to the courtyard for a while. Is that all right?" Jacques was going to say 'no.' "I'll go with her," Rosalie came into the room. She walked through the glass doors, leading to the courtyard, "Come on." Rosalie took my hand, "Walking is still the best for you." I still cannot believe Rosalie is doting over you like this.

Edward turned away from the room, leaving with Emmett. He recalled the days when Rosalie was indifferent and cold to me. Now, she is a completely different person. Rosalie loved children and she was excited for the birth of mine. I smiled as Rosalie and I stepped out of the door, _I know. It still feels strange to me. She just wants to make sure that babies are alright_. Edward chuckled as he left with Emmett, _We all do, but it's still bizarre. Rosalie being nice_. Everything was calm as Rosalie helped me to sit on the swinging bench. The bench swung slowly as I admired the stars. Rosalie went to pace around the exterior of the high walls, sniffing at the air, looking for any hint of an intruder. I wanted to ignore what she was doing and forget about what we encountered.

My hand was on my stomach, brushing back and forth. I needed this moment of peace. In Mikhail's study, the others were calm again. Through the glass doors, Raven was laughing with Esme. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were speaking with Gregori, while Mikhail and Edward sat at the chess board. Jacques sat in front of his computer, completing his work. Two species of people who once kept a distance from each other were now sitting, laughing and talking together. This was a heady thing to contemplate. All these people were here for me and my children; a family.

There was a gentle bump and I looked down, _Yes, Emmett?_ There was a sense of hunger coming from my womb. _Raven, could you bring me an apple?_

_Coming_.

Rosalie continued to pace silently, ensuring the safety of her unborn niece and nephew. Raven handed me a bright green apple, "Here you go." She sat down with me, _Do you mind?_

_Never have, but we tend to draw more trouble when we're together_.

Raven laughed and nudged my shoulder, _You're the danger magnet_.

I looked at her, _You should talk_.

We could taunt each other for hours. The two of us laughed together, forgetting about earlier. _So, we're delicacies_, Raven reminded me.

_I guess. So, there's more than just our husbands who want to bite us_.

Raven busted with laughter so loud, that I jumped. Her hand rested on my shoulder, _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you_.

I smiled myself, _Yeah, you have to laugh to keep yourself from worrying about it_.

Raven was concerned with what happened tonight, as we learned something else about this life; more danger. The sky was becoming a pale gray. I wasn't tired yet and I didn't want to go inside.

_Bella, you should rest_. Jacques wanted to come get me.

_A few more minutes_, I begged. The late summer sky was clear as the sun began to climb up. Raven rested her head on my shoulder, _Do we dare to go for a walk tomorrow?_

I laughed once, _Yes, Jacques and Mikhail will go with us, along with Emmett, Edward, Gregori, Jasper and Carlisle. You know the whole security team. That way, we'll be safe and get out of the house at the same time_.

_Perfect_, Raven smiled.

She glanced past me, _Speaking of my warden…._

At that moment, Mikhail came outside, "Raven?" She rolled her eyes, _Not even five minutes_. Getting up, Raven and I walked inside.

_It was more like four minutes. He is learning to trust you_. Raven scoffed loudly, smiling to herself. "Checkmate," Edward said. "What?" Mikhail turned to look back at the chess board. Edward smiled his crooked smile as his knight caught Mikhail's queen. "Sorry, I saw your next move in your thoughts." Mikhail was rarely beaten in chess. He only sighed, "Very well."

Emmett came outside, ruffling my hair as he went by, "See you guys later." He joined Rosalie and they leapt over the wall. Jacques was standing behind me, _Come, ma petite __chérie__, you need rest_. Bidding our good days, Jacques and I went to rest for the day.


	9. Thoughts

Chapter 9 – Thoughts

JPOV

Bella was nowhere in sight, but she was upset. The feelings of pain and sadness from my lifemate were strong and I began to search the house. I had to find her immediately.

Bella was crying in an empty bedroom upstairs. The tears flowed steadily as she looked away from me. I crossed the room and brushed her hair, "My sweet, what is it?" She shook her head, refusing to look at me. "Did someone say something to you?" She stuttered a breath, "No." I sat next to her, "My love, why are you crying?" Each tear tore into me and my mind was buzzing as I tried to find out what upset her. Red-rimmed eyes looked at me, "I can't fit into my favorite flats." One silver shoe was in her lap as she cried and the other was clutched in her hand. I sighed a breath of relief; I feared the worse. Bella's eyes saddened, "Jacques, this pregnancy is wreaking havoc on my body. My shoes don't fit, I'm moody and crying all the time and I'm as big as a house."

Her tears streamed down more. My arm held her shoulders and she rested her head on my chest, "Bella, Bella, my love, don't cry. Your body is trying to handle the changes that come with carrying life. If you need something, let me know and it's yours." She sniffed several times, trying to calm herself down. The both of us looked down at her stomach. Our children will be here in a month. Esme took to measuring Bella's growth once a week, while Gregori checked on the infants within Bella's body.

She blinked, making more tears fall down her cheek, "I know I'm being ridiculous, but I can't help it." My fingertips drifted over her wet cheekbone, "I know this isn't easy for you. I was thinking that we should get out of the house. Raven said there was a play she wished to see. Mikhail invited us to join them." Bella hasn't been out in the world for weeks. She needed to be among people beside our family. Her eyes lit up, "Really? I would like to but, I don't have anything to wear." She was on the verge of crying again and I couldn't see her like that. My lips brush her temple, "You forget; Alice is here. You do have something to wear."

Bella laughed through her tears as I helped her stand up. My foot pushed the offending shoes under the bed, without her noticing. Taking her hand, I wrapped it around my arm and guided my woman out of the room. _You know I hate to see you cry_. She smiled up at me, as Alice poked her head out of her bedroom. I nodded to her, "Come on, Bella, I always have something for you." Bella smiled as she went with her best friend. Alice worked to keep Bella from crying.

Carlisle met my eyes as he appeared on the stairs, _Is she alright?_ I nodded as we walked together, "She's just a little sensitive right now, but she's fine." Carlisle walked with me outside. The autumn air set into the evening. Leaves were turning gold and red, while many others remained a lush green. Carlisle worried for Bella as his daughter and patient. It still amazed me how Carlisle maintained his humanity. His people were greatly feared among mine. Some thought our family foolish for trusting these vampires, but they have proven themselves to us. I looked over the trees, "Bella is not in the best of moods. The slightest thing makes her cry." Carlisle half-smiled, "Well, at least it is almost over. Esme said she has about three weeks to go, however Mikhail has said your women can go past forty weeks. Gregori explained that your children require more time within their mothers."

I wasn't completely listening to Carlisle. In three weeks until I would be able to hold my own children. A dream I doubted until the day Bella found me. I could not deny my own joy in the knowing that I was going to be a father. Finding my lifemate was one joy and to watch her body change and grow as she carried my children was something more. My son and daughter were both intelligent and learning from their mother already.

One evening, Bella watched me as I spoke with the children; I thought she was asleep. Alice bumped my hand as I asked her, then Emmett did the same. "Jacques?" Bella's voice alerted me. Emmett kicked again at the sound of her voice. I looked at her as she rested her head on her bent arm, "What are you doing?" My hand still rested on her stomach as I felt the infants move. Bella combed her fingers through my hair as she looked at me. The warmth of her hand brushed over my lips, "A man cannot speak with his children." She smiled, "Sorry, I won't interrupt." She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. My ear nestled against her stomach, hearing the heartbeats and movements of my infants. My children and woman were my life.

Carlisle spoke about the plans he and his family were making. They were considering traveling, but they were still unsure. Esme did not want to be away from my children and neither did Rosalie or Alice. "Carlisle, your family is welcome to stay. There is no need for you to leave. Bella would want you to and it would seem the ladies in your family wish for the same thing." Carlisle smiled to himself as we walked. "I must say, I am very happy that Bella has found her family. I will not lie, but I did miss her very much. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." The love Carlisle had for Bella was great. He truly saw her as his daughter and I, as his son. I found that to be humorous as I was centuries older than Carlisle.

As a vampire, he held onto his humanity and taught it to his family. Carlisle was the first of his people that my brother and I were comfort to have near our family. Mikhail and I, along with Gregori were skeptical at first and some thought we were misguided, but Mikhail believed that this was the first step to some peace between Carlisle's people and ours. Carlisle Cullen was truly one of a kind. For the time being, our peace was only with Carlisle's family. He explained that his relatives in Alaska shared his family's way of life. Tanya and her family were lovely people and welcoming to myself and Bella.

Carlisle and I found our way back into the house, where Bella was walking down the stairs with her hand in Alice's. Bella wore a pale pink ankle length dress, with a black sash over the top of her stomach. Alice smiled, "Doesn't she look pretty?" Bella covered her blushing cheek, "Alice, stop." I took her hand from her face, _I don't like it when you hide your face from me_.

She looked up from underneath her eyelashes, _I know, but pink? I feel silly. Alice knows I don't like this color_.

A loud crash of thunder sounded above us. Bella looked up to the ceiling, as did Carlisle and Alice. Bella looked around my shoulder to look at Carlisle, "Is that really thunder or someone wrestling?" I laughed as I helped her down the last steps. "No, *sívamet, that's really thunder. It's a sudden storm." My arm held her waist as we walked down the hall. I glanced out the windows, seeing the rain pouring down. Bella looked as well, wanting to go outside. Nature called to us, but she couldn't go; not in her condition. We couldn't afford her falling in the rain. _Overprotective_, she lamented.

_And I will remain so until our children are born. You are all that matter to me_. Beautiful brown eyes met mine and I denied her nothing. "Can we still go to the play?" My senses spanned out, checking the mountain range. The winds were harsher in town, forcing the people to remain indoors. "I do not think so, angel. The storm is worse in town." I could see the disappointment on her face. My lips brushed the top of her head, _We will go out soon, I promise_.

My hand brushed over my woman's forehead, _I must feed, but I will return shortly. Remain here until I come back_. She nodded in agreement, clearly disappointed. She was looking forward to going to town. Carlisle came into the study, tucking a pen into his breast pocket with a folder in his hand. He glanced at me, _I think now is a good time to write the updates_. Carlisle looked at Bella as she hugged a cushion, "According to Esme, you're progressing perfectly, so I think it's time we solidify the birth plan." Bella's breath blew out slowly, "Ok." I had to leave, but this was far more important than my need for sustenance. Taking her hand into mine, Carlisle, Bella and I discussed the plans that were set, going into greater detail. The most severe plan was for Carlisle to perform the C-section surgery to get the babies out safely. Either way the birthing plan went; Gregori would be here to heal Bella's body.

I kissed Bella's lush lips, tasting their sweet flavor, _I'll be back soon_. She smiled at me, while tangling her fingers in my hair, Hurry back.

_I will, angel. *Tet vigyázam, avio päläfertiil_.

Once outside, the night air was whipping harshly from the storm. My form changed into an owl and I took to the sky. The wind made my flight a challenge, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. _Brother?_ Mikhail's voice reached me before he did. A large owl joined me. I could feel my brother's concern for me, _I am at peace. Do not worry yourself_.

_You are my brother, so you cannot lie to me. You fear for your woman_.

My eyes closed, _I do, I admit it. She is worried about our children, but Gregori and Carlisle are certain that they are healthy_.

_Concern is not unexpected in this, but Bella is well. She is happy and healthy. She is doing wonderfully, much like Noelle and Eleanor. Jacques, you should be proud that you and your woman are bringing two children into the family_.

I found myself laughing internally, _I promised Bella that they will be our children first and the continuation of our race second. How is Raven handling this? Is she anxious for children?_

Mikhail smiled to himself, _She is more concerned in preparing for the arrival of your infants, than wanting one for herself. Perhaps she will rethink having one of our own once yours have arrived. Her mind is filled with purchasing infant clothing and planning their Halloween costumes. Ridiculous holiday. Raven is quite excited, as we all are_.

Circling the town, Mikhail and I changed forms and walked through the street. The storm was raging and people were in their homes. Three men walked down the street, laughing as they exit a bar. There was no alcohol in their blood; they only remained inside for shelter. They thought it would be fun to go out into the storm. Mikhail captured their minds and they greeted us as friends. All of us turned a corner and the men lined up against the wall, allowing Mikhail and I to feed. The rain shielded our view from wandering eyes. I needed to consume enough for myself and Bella. _Thank you, Jacques and don't worry, I'm just watching a movie with Alice. She won't let me get out of this silly dress_.

The voice of my angel brought me such joy. After feeding heavily, Mikhail and I left the young men, knowing they would awaken soon. They were left with the memory of going out into the storm and getting lost. My brother and I took to the sky and returned to our home.

My wings pulled quickly through the unsteady air, taking me home. Bella needed to feed and only I provided for her. Mikhail and I landed on the highest points of our home. The trees swayed in the breeze and rustled loudly. I walked inside, listening to the sound of Bella's heartbeat. It was a strong call to me and I knew where she was.

Bella was still on the couch where I left her. Raven and Rosalie joined Bella and Alice; all of them laughing at some feminine movie. I stepped into the room; my eyes instantly met brown eyes. "Pardon me, ladies," I said. A smile came across Bella's face as she watched me. Her eyes lit up just from hearing my voice. Rosalie stood up, "Sure." She took Raven and Alice with her. Their minds were laughing as they left the room. Alice patted my arm as she walked by, "When you're done, could both of you come out to the hall?"

I immediately shook my head, "Not tonight. Bella needs to stay off her feet." I hadn't forgotten about Bella crying earlier. She was sensitive and I would do anything to keep her happy. Alice smiled at me, "And I promise, she will stay off her feet. Jacques, trust me." The safety and well-being of Bella was the most important thing. How could Alice be so blatant about something like this, when she was just as concerned for Bella as I was an hour ago?

_Leave Alice alone. You know she likes to have her way_, my lady defended her friend and sister.

I was ready to tell Alice 'no' when Bella leaned against the arm of the couch, smiling sweetly, "Give us a few minutes, Alice." Alice clapped her small hands, "Great." The door closed and I turned to look at Bella, seeing her smile, "You know it's best not to argue with Alice. And she promised. Jacques, it's fine. You'll be with me the whole time." Bella's eyes were calm and gentle as she looked at me. I drifted across the room and took Bella's hand, "My love, you need to rest."

She closed her eyes for a moment, "You've been saying that to me from the day I said I was pregnant. Esme and Carlisle said a light workout, like walking, is good for me, but you don't want me to go too far. I promise I'll take it easy, but I don't like just sitting around. Sometimes it's all I think about and other times, I feel trapped in my own body."

She leaned closer, brushing her forehead against mine, _Now, will you please feed me so we can get to our surprise baby shower_.

I leaned away from her, _Baby shower? What makes you think Alice is doing that?_

Bella smirked her lips, confident in her mind reading abilities _My obtuse husband, we're having babies and Alice loves to shop. She, Esme, Raven, Rosalie and everyone else have been secretive in one way or another. Trust me, it is a baby shower. I bet you anything that's why Alice wants us to go to the grand hall_.

All I saw was her mouth, curving and parting slowly as Bella spoke. The sweet scent of peppermint enveloped me as I hugged my lifemate. My lips found hers, _Feed, my angel and we shall see if you are correct_.

Bella pressed her soft lips to my skin. Pain cut through me as she drank, that quickly changed to pleasure as my woman fed. Her fingers lightly pressed into my chest as she drank deeply. My blood, my strength flowed into her body. I flinched as her tongue swirled over my skin, _You are so cute when you jump_.

My hands held her cheeks and her eyes looked into mine. Everything within me melted as her lips touched together. I wanted her right now, but I would have to wait, _Let's go_. I kissed her once again. The taste of my blood lingered on her lips. She moaned, _I'm already pregnant, you know_. My lips parted hers, _And I will make you pregnant again_.

Bella pulled her lips away from mine; to lick at the corner of my mouth, _Let's wait until we have the twins first, then you can worry about getting me pregnant again_. Every muscle in my body tightened as Bella kissed me once more, "Now, let's go see what Alice wants." My hand took Bella's as we left the study. Heading to the hall, everything was very quiet. She and I glanced at each other for a moment. The grand hall door creaked open and Alice peered out of the room, "There you are." Bella squeezed my fingers, _Prepare your shocked expression_. "What is it, Alice?" Bella said in a sincere tone. Alice guided us inside the dark room, "Surprise!"

Carpathian Language Guide:

Sívamet – my love or my heart (Shee-vaw-meht)

Tet vigyázam – I love you.

avio päläfertiil – lifemate


	10. Hiding Secrets

Chapter 10 – Hiding Secrets

BPOV

The baby shower was a wonderful success. Alice, Rosalie, Raven and Esme above and beyond for the twins. Eleanor led the charge of women as they arrived. Mine and Raven's friends were huddled around me, asking about the babies and how I felt. Hands were constantly touching my stomach and I wanted to scream. _Don't worry, Bell, I'll keep their hands off you_, Raven assured me. Jacques came to my rescue and kept close to me throughout the shower. The news of my twins had spread further than I thought. We had received gifts from Carpathians who haven't been home in years.

It was a long night of sorting gifts again. I shook my head and reminded myself that these were gifts for the baby. That made this more tolerable. The baby gifts ranged from sterling silver rattles, bottles, endless clothes and tiny shoes. What would my twins need with a music box? I shrugged, the music could help them fall asleep. I held a pair of baby shoes in the palm of my hand and I smiled, "They're so tiny." Raven insisted on opening Edward's gift for me. My fingers squeezed Jacques's as I felt his annoyance, _Be nice. It's a gift for the twins_. His black eyes bored at the gift, hoping that it would burst into flames.

Raven opened the large white box and the side paneling fell away revealing a small, beautiful white piano. I gasped loudly, "A baby piano?" It was an exquisite miniature replica of Edward's piano in their house in the Cullen's house in Forks. The small piano was complete with an opening top that released the lovely chime-like tones. Edward moved closer, "Not just that." He touched underneath the piano keys and music began to play. A light familiar tune filled the room. The keys moved on their own, pressing every correct note. My breath stopped for a moment, "And it plays my lullaby?" Tears began to wet my lashes; this was the most thoughtful gift.

_That is such a beautiful gift_, Raven lamented. Jacques looked down at the gift and he couldn't deny that it was a beautiful gesture. My hand covered my mouth as more tears streamed down my face, _We have to put this in the nursery_.

The song ended and changed to another tune. The beginning notes of 'Esme's Favorite' played, but Edward stopped the music before it could continue. He held out a card towards me. In his perfect hand writing, it was instructions on how to use the piano. There was a hidden CD player. Looking at the list of songs on the CD already in; it was a duplicate of my birthday CD that Edward took all those years ago. When the CD was being used, the piano could be played like a normal piano. I smiled as I read the card, _Thank you, Edward. This is such a beautiful gift. I really do love it_.

_You're welcome, Bella_. Jacques's hand was clutched on the couch arm, his nails digging into the thick wood. I leaned my head on his shoulder, _Down, boy. You'll destroy the furniture_.

_He is still in love with you_.

I rolled my eyes, _And I am in love with you and carrying your children. Now stop_. Jacques and Edward may never get along, but they attempted to be civil. I turned my focus back to sorting gifts. I smiled to myself as I thought the absolutely amazing gift Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper gave to the twins. Down the hall, on the first floor, two tall doors were now carved with a cursive 'E & A' were closed to the room they remade for the twins. The doors opened to the room, showing a wide oak tree in the back right corner. The tree wasn't real, but there was great attention to the detail of the bark. The canopy was integrated with green paint on the ceiling. On the left side of the room, there was a water fixture in the wall that ran like a stream. The floor itself was made of faux grass. There was a carved doorway in the trunk of the tree, large enough for children to go through it. On the right side of the tree, along the wall, there was a wide slide. On the left side of the tree, there was a thick branch was secured to the wall, with two swings.

I gasped out loud as Jacques stood with me, "A playroom? You built the twins a playroom!" Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle smiled from the excitement in my voice. "I know it seems silly for them to have an indoor treehouse, but we'll make them one outside in a few years." Jacques and I walked into the room, both of us in awe of this gesture for our children. I wanted to cry. Our babies were being showered with such love and affection and they weren't born yet. "This is beautiful," I lamented, touching the bark on the faux tree. More tears came and Raven dabbed my cheek, _They're just excited for the babies. Let them splurge. Emmett and Jasper are going to be uncles and Carlisle is going to be a grandfather_.

I smiled through my tears and nodded, _You're right_.

Raven took my hand, _Come on, let's get the babies' clothes organized_. Raven and I walked out of my children's playroom. I couldn't wait for the night when I would be in here with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

I sat on the mountaintop, watching the clouds change from white to black and the sun sets in the distance, as it left behind another day. The mountains were so beautiful. The slops rolled down, almost melting into the valley. In the distance, the mouth of the river was wide, allowing the water to run below from where Jacques and I sat. The water ran by, sometimes coming up on the bank. I let my hand drift into the clear, cool liquid and it gave me chills. My other hand gently rubbed on my stomach; it's almost time. A larger hand rested on mine, _Are you sure?_ The words were very gentle as the hand on mine. I nodded, smiling to myself, _I can feel it. They're ready. Any day now and the twins will be here_.

The feeling of determination and preparation emanated from my womb as the twins moved into their birthing positions. I look up into my lifemate's dark eyes. Jacques's expression was stern, as he contemplated the pain I would be in from giving birth. My heart skipped a beat as I thought about it myself. This will be a long process of bringing our children into this world and no drug would be able to help me. I wasn't entirely scared. Being a woman, my body was designed to carry and bare infants; at least that's what my mother told me.

I leaned my head on Jacques's strong shoulder as we enjoyed this quiet moment. Jacques kissed my hair and I felt that he was concerned. "Don't worry about me, I've been through worse." Jacques's hand brushed over my cheek as we watched the clouds float above. It was so peaceful out here and it was what we needed. Each rising had become repetitive; everyone kept asking if I needed anything within seconds of the last person asking me the same thing. I smiled to myself as I thought about the trick I did. It was unintentional, but funny no the less.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Esme, Carlisle, Jacques and I were playing Scrabble as rain poured down on the mountains. The sounds of thunder crashed above and rain pounded on the roof. The sounds of Vivaldi played as everyone partook in their activities. Mikhail and Raven were reading on the longue by the fireplace. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward went to play football somewhere in the mountains. I looked over the board and what letters I had. "Oh, ouch!" everyone in the room jumped in their seats.e Raven dropped her book. Esme closer to me, "What?!" I gestured to the board, "Ouch, O-U-C-H." Esme rested her hand on her chest, fearing the worse, while Carlisle and Jacques relaxed back into their seats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

_That wasn't funny, you know_. I drifted my hand across Jacques's chest, _Is it my fault your nerves are shot?_ He chuckled harshly as I leaned against him. There was another kick and another as the babies became anxious. Jacques leaned down to kiss my stomach, "We'll be here when you're ready." My fingers combed through Jacques's hair as he spoke so sweetly to our children.

Not letting it on, but I hope that I would give birth soon. I was fed up with being pregnant. Every night, I felt stuck in my own body. I wasn't as active as I was before. I missed running with our wolves and soaring through the skies. I longed for mine and Jacques's days of total abandon in the hidden caverns. I've watched my body strength and grow to accommodate the twins' growth. This was a miracle to experience, but it wasn't always good. My horrible mood swings were terrifying anyone within ten feet of me. I was anxious for when Alice and Emmett Dubrinsky would be born.

Jacques looked at me, "You are not terrifying to anyone." My eyebrows shot up, "Really? I'ver heard Gregori say that I am the worse pregnant woman he's ever encountered. That I have the temper of a man." Jacques began to laugh and I smacked his shoulder, "Forgive me, angel. But you've had that temper before you were pregnant. It's just now, you don't hold it back." My mouth fell open and he brushed his forehead against mine, "Hear me out. This isn't easy on you. I remember how Noelle was when she was with child. Rand would say the wrong thing and she would all but throw a chair at him." Mikhail and Jacques rarely spoke of Rand, especially since he turned vampire and unleashed Bryan on our home to take myself and Raven.

Jacques propped himself on his elbow as he spoke. "Actually, I recall one incident that my brother and I were surprised that Noelle let him live." My head turned to look at him, "What happened?" Raven and I encouraged Mikhail and Jacques to talk about their baby sister. We wanted to know her as well. They missed her terribly and blamed themselves from not protecting Noelle better from the fanaticals. I laid down next to him, breathing in the scent of the grass. Jacques smiled at me, "When Noelle was eight months pregnant with Tristan, Rand asked her why was she always so tired." I gasped, hearing this, "Are you serious? And she didn't kill him?" He nodded, "I thought the same thing. My sister was a very sweet woman, but when she was with child, I watched my words carefully. She cursed him so badly; he was reluctant to return to their home. She stayed with Mikhail for several risings afterwards. That's why I truly watch what I say around you. I do not wish to incur the wrath of a pregnant Carpathian woman." I found myself laughing and the sound of it echoed through the trees.

A brush of cold air swept across the river and I shivered. The cold was nipping at my skin. Jacques took my hand and we walked back home. He curved his arm around my shoulder and I bent my arm to twine my fingers with his. Jacques stopped for a moment, "I know you've missed this so," he took me up in his arms. Expending a small amount of energy, Jacques took to the sky. The two of us drifted through the night, over the treetops. Below, animals ran by and I was mesmerized. No matter how many times I've done this, flying always fascinated and excited me. But our flight was brief as Jacques landed on the high turret. "Come, you need to get warm," Jacques held the door for me as we entered the library. Edward and Jasper were reading as we walked inside. Jacques stood behind me, "Hello." I waved as the two of us walked out of the room. I could almost feel their eyes on me, making sure I wasn't upset. "Jasper, get off my case, please." Edward chuckled as he read. Jacques held my waist as he made me walk by the fireplace. Another rolling pain went through my body.

I didn't let anyone aware the fact that I've been having these pains all day and most of the evening. I didn't want too much concern just yet. It was silly, but the last thing I needed was more attention. Walking into my study, Raven and Rosalie were looking over wooden carved letters to place on the nursery doors. Raven looked up, "Back so soon?" My eyes glanced at Jacques and she nodded, _Got it_. Jacques helped me sit down by the fire. The last bit of winter cold hasn't changed just yet. Spring was coming to the mountains and I loved it. I watched as the flames licked at the wood, turning it to ash. My eyes grew heavy as I listened to Raven and Rosalie exchange ideas. Jacques tightened his hold around my body, _Sleep, angel. You need it_. Jacques gently pushed the command against my mind and my eyes closed as sleep took over.

I hated it when Jacques forced his will over mine. I wanted to wake up, but this command was very strong. My body was getting weaker from the pain. It took me a great deal of energy to mask my pain from Jacques and everyone else. It had to be contractions, but they could go on for hours and I didn't want everyone waiting for me to give birth.

My dream came quickly; I was walking with two children. The both of them had long black hair, but the girl had subtle hues of red to her locks. I got the feeling the boy didn't want to cut his hair. The girl looked up at me with large brown eyes, the same as her brothers. The two of them laughed as they ran by, calling after me. They raced up a hill, towards a man waiting for us. The breeze blew, mussing the man's hair, but he didn't notice. He kneeled down and caught the two children, laughing along with them. I reached them, watching as they laugh and play. The boy bounced away from the embrace and rolled down the hill and the girl followed. The children got to their feet and ran with two large wolves coming out of the trees. The larger wolf with black eyes walked alongside the happy children. The second wolf was smaller with brown eyes and tawny fur. The wolves stood to protect the children from any dangers. I was the brown eyed wolf running along with the children that were mine. Jacques was the black wolf and he held the image of two smaller wolves for the children. The four of us ran through the trees, disappearing from the world.

Darkness was all around me as my eyes opened. The scent of herbs burning and the feel of arms around me proved that I was no longer in the study, but in bed. How long was I asleep? My eyes closed from another pain. My hands went for my stomach, feeling the muscles ripple. This contraction was sharper than the others; stronger. Breathing slowly, I looked around the room. Next to me, Jacques rested in the manner of Carpathians. His was too still and not breathing. There was no connection between our mine. My head writhed against the pillow as I tried to move my body. It must be the early afternoon. My body felt heavy like solid lead. My legs didn't want to move, but that didn't stop another pain from rolling through my torso.

The twins were coming.

The first to move were my toes as my will forced my body to move. I needed help now. The progress was drawn out as another contraction came. Getting out of bed was a terrible chore, but I had to do it. I got one leg off the bed, letting my body slide onto the floor. Moving my body was further draining my energy, but I had to keep going. I took long deep breathes and willed my body to move across the room and made my way up the stairs. I got to my feet and walked to the door, in the search for Carlisle. My hand held my stomach, as the other ran along the wall. From above, I could hear the lively conversations of the Cullens. My teeth gritted as I took another step, which was halted by more pain. My breathing was ragged as another contraction rocked through me. "Mom," I whimpered through my hard breathing. There was no other word on my mind. No one heard me. "Mom," I said in a higher tone, but still no response. My body leaned against the wall of the stairs, trying not to double over in pain. "Esme!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"What?!" She stood in front of me in the next moment. Esme took in my stance; rigid and unmovable. "Bella, what is it?" My hands held her outstretched arms and gasped, "They're coming!" The voice was strained. Rosalie was beside me within seconds, holding my shoulders. Alice came down the few steps, shadowed by Carlisle. Rosalie placed her hand on my stomach as I groaned loudly, "She needs to get off her feet now. Alice, get the others." Alice went to rouse the rest of my family and Esme cradled me in her arms as she ran to the delivery room.

I was laid on the bed and monitors were being strapped to my body. I wanted to scream from the pain, but I knew there was more to come. "Bella!" Jacques was next to me, taking my hand in time for another contraction. He kissed my forehead, _Why didn't you call me to you sooner? How were you able to mask your pain from me?_

_I'm so sorry_. My breath ceased in my throat as more pain came. "Breathe, angel," Jacques coached me as he watched the monitor. My body almost trembled as the contraction ended. _I know I should have called you and I'm sorry I didn't_. Jacques kissed my hair, _I am here now_. Jacques wanted to be mad at me, but he didn't have time to focus on that. Raven ran into the room, wearing a silky dark green nightgown. She came to stand on the other side of the bed, taking my other hand and brushing my forehead. "Honey, are you alright?" I smiled at her, "Ray, I'm fine. Go back to sleep. I'll be okay." She scoffed as she materialized a robe over her intimate clothing, "Please, I promised you I would be here."

She brushed my hair back and braided it into a ponytail. Jacques went to speak with Esme, as she was concerned with my quick contractions. My breathing slowed as I thought about how long I was really experiencing this pain. "Two days!" Raven yelled and I cringed. I wanted to slink out of the room, but I couldn't go anywhere. "You've been having contractions for two days and you're just now telling us!" My breathing increased as another contraction comes, "I'm…. sorry." My head pushed down into my pillow as a tremor wracked through me, making my eyes pinch shut. Raven groaned and took my hand, "Squeeze." I shook my head, fighting through the pain, "Bella, squeeze my hand." I exhaled slowly as it passed, "I'm okay." "Isabella Marie, squeeze my hand," Raven said in a raised voice. Using my strength, I squeezed her fingers until the tips were red and her knees buckled, "Happy now?" Raven bared her teeth at me and rolled her eyes, _You are so lucky you're in labor right now_.

Esme, Carlisle and Jacques entered the room, all their eyes staring at my face. I didn't dare look to my side, knowing Raven was looking at me too. Esme handed Carlisle my information, "Bella, didn't we agree that this was a high risk pregnancy?" I nodded as she spoke to me in her maternal tone. Carlisle was biting his tongue, "And, as Esme and I are your physicians, we must be informed of these things." My eyes closed, "I didn't want anyone to be worried." "Bella, if you were in pain, you should have told me," Jacques's voice was harsh.

Raven said nothing as she pulled a thin sheet over me, not adding anything to their argument, "It's still the middle of the day, Bell. You should try to sleep." I nodded slowly, but I knew there was no point. This was the beginning of a long process. Sleep was a luxury I couldn't afford right now. Getting past his anger, Jacques gathered me into his arms. Esme and Carlisle nodded, "We know, but we're coming with you." Esme moved the monitored from my body and I watched curiously. Jacques stared into my eyes, "We must get you to the birthing chambers. Our people gather there now." I've heard of the birth chambers; that was were the most fertile soil was and it was needed for the expecting mother. I didn't want to give birth day. To be surrounded by dirt and open earth seemed unhygienic, but I wasn't human anymore. Mikhail came into the room, pulling Raven into his side, "Let us go. We do not have much time. Your children are ready to leave the safety of their mother's body and we must greet them."

JPOV

Bella laid on the bed of our richest soil as she tried to keep herself composed. Her mind was filled with chagrin of giving birth in front of our people. Raven held her hand, while Esme kept her hands on Bella's forehead and neck. A sharp contraction came by, making her writhe in pain. I held her wrists as she tried to move, "Bella, you must remain calm." "I can't, it hurts!" Her pain was affecting me. I did what I could to decrease her pain, but childbirth was beyond my scope. I entrusted Esme and Gregori to deliver my children. Raven continued to hold Bella's hand, as she refused to leave her sister's side. The two women leaned their heads close together as Raven coached Bella through her breathing. Esme used her cool skin to keep Bella comfortable. The pain was increasing as the time of birth drew closer. My hands ran over my woman's hair, _Jacques_. I looked at Bella; her eyes half-closed as she looked at me. She grew tired, in the midst of her pain.

_Angel, I'm right here_.

I gently caressed her cheek and she feigned a smile, _How are you feeling?_

I leaned down to kiss her forehead, _You are the one bringing children into the world and you worry about me? Why does that not surprise me? _

She smiled, _It's my nature_. Bella sucked in a sharp breath as she endured another contraction. The pain of it coursed through me as well. Bella suddenly gasped as Esme checked her progress. She controlled her breathing while Esme examined her. My eyes locked with hers as Bella held my hand. I could feel the fatigue beating away at her body. Bella wanted to sleep, but the pain was too much for her to rest easily. I wanted nothing more than to take away this pain, but it was inescapable for any woman. She squirmed, trying to ease the pain in her back. Raven moved quickly, "I'll help you." She pulled a white sheet over Bella's body. The chanting of our people filled the birthing chamber.

We all waited for the birth to be complete. In our former years, a woman would welcome the viewing of our people, but not my woman. Bella was shy and requested some privacy. Our people would greet the children and be the first to lay eyes on them.

Esme continued to check Bella's progressed, "Ok, you have to sit up and push. You're fully dilated." Gritting her teeth, Bella began to push as Esme instructed. Gregori stayed close to Esme, waiting for the moment when he was needed. I felt like my heart was going to stop as Bella began to scream in pain. "Oh God!" her screams rang through the chamber, only to be lost among the chanting. "Come on, Bella, push," Esme ordered. Bella's head fell backwards as she pushed. _Angel, hold onto me. It will be alright_. Everything she felt caused me pain, but I couldn't falter. Bella needed me now more than ever. Bella listened and did what she was told. _Jacques, I can't do this_. Sending her my strength and will, Bella held on. Another screamed coursed through the air, merging with the chanting as the first baby was leaving its mother's body. Neither Bella nor myself moved as we heard the first cries of our children.

Gregori caught my daughter and instantly left his own body to inspect hers. While he worked, Esme caught my son. Esme worked quickly, clamping their cords. The infants cried as they were held before us. I kissed Bella's forehead as tears fell from her eyes. Jacques? Gregori offered and I cut their cords, separating my children from their mother. Raven was crying in Mikhail's arms as we listened to the children's healthy cries.

My brother stood next to Gregori as he held my daughter and Esme held my son. Mikhail, not my brother, but our Prince gently touched the heads of mine and Bella's children, "A strong boy and a beautiful girl. Welcome, son and daughter. Nephew and niece. Warrior and woman. Your lives are linked to our lives for all time. We live as one and we die the same way. When one is born, it is cause for all to celebrate, and when one dies, we all feel the loss. You are brethren; Carpathian. It is an honor and privilege to welcome you."

Esme and Gregori turned to present the infants to our people. Joyful cheers filled the chamber. They turned and placed the children in Bella's arms. I kissed her hair and looked into the faces of our children.


	11. Additions

Chapter 11 – Additions

JPOV

As I held my son in one arm and my daughter in the other, I thought that nothing could make this moment better. My beautiful Bella was asleep, as her body was exhausted from giving birth. My lifemate was peaceful as she slept; her hands rested under her face with her hair in a ponytail. My heart was overflowing as I held my children and watching the love of my existence rest. This was my family and I would give my life to protect them. Looking at their faces, I was already so much in love with my children.

My son, Emmett slowly blinked as he let his brown eyes closed. My daughter, Alice was smaller than her twin brother. It wasn't unexpected for Alice to be the weaker of the two, as our female children were born this way. She would require a great deal more care than Emmett. Alice was the first female child born to our people in centuries. The last female child was my own sister and I missed her dearly. Noelle would be overjoyed to hold her niece and nephew. I could see the smile on her face as she would look upon them and what she would say, "_My big brother is a father, I'm so proud of you_." My eyes closed as I thought about her sweet voice and gentle smile. We still had her in this world, in another form. Her son, Tristan. He would guard and guide his cousins. Alice and Emmett were the first twins to be born; not since Aidan and Julian, or the twins of legend, Lucian and Gabriel Daratrazanoff, Gregori's eldest brothers.

Quiet footfalls came down the hall and stopped outside the door. _May I see my niece and nephew?_ Raven waited. My smile grew as I placed the children in their bassinets, _Come in,*sisar_. The door opened slowly as she stepped inside. Raven's happiness radiated from her as she same in. Going over to the bed, Raven tucked the quilt over Bella's shoulders, _Poor thing, she is worn out_.

_She gave birth to twins_. _Would you expect anything less? _Raven smiled as she patted my arm. Happiness, love and support poured in from her touch. She leaned over the bassinets, watching the faces of the infants. I could see blue eyes softening as she looked at my children, _Emmett looks just like you and Alice looks like Bella. It's funny how they still look exactly the same_.

I smiled proudly, _That is the mystery of twins_.

Neither Raven nor I spoke out loud. Bella and the children needed to sleep. I could see her fingers flinching into a loose fist and I masked my laughter; someone was anxious. _May I?_ I nodded and Raven curved her arms as she took up Alice. She supported the weight of my infant daughter against her chest and arms. I guided Raven to sit as she held my child. A single tear fell down her cheek as Raven held her newborn niece. Alice's small mouth formed a perfect 'o' as she yawned. I could see it on Raven's face; her heart was melting. Alice was breathing quietly as Raven watched her. Not able to resist, I lifted my son and held him close as he slept; my firstborn son. I could hear his heart beating strongly in his small chest. Blood, mine and Bella's, coursed through his veins, keeping his body strong. Emmett's heart was stronger than Alice's. Alice was the elder of the two of them, but she was the weaker child. The thought of losing one of them would be the biggest lost I've ever endured. Bella breathed slowly as she turned over in bed.

_Little one, it is time for you to rest_. A slight smile tugged at Raven's mouth, _I'm fine, Mikhail. I don't need sleep right now_.

It was as if Raven was in a trance as she held Alice. _I don't think she wants to put the baby down_. I sent my brother the image of his lifemate holding my daughter. Mikhail entered the room, to witness Raven holding Alice with his own eyes. He took in the expression she wore on her face as she held Alice, rocking her slowly while she slept.

_Raven, they'll be here when we wake_.

Raven watched Alice quietly, _Huh? Did you say something?_

She was too entranced with her niece. Instead of anger from her ignoring him, Mikhail only smiled in pure joy. He kneeled down next to his woman and gently brushed his fingers over Alice's head. It was clear; Mikhail was already under her spell. "You know," I said in a hushed voice, "there are two of them, not just Alice." They were so focused on my daughter; neither of them was interested in my son. Mikhail looked up to see his nephew in my arms, "We don't want to take both of them from you." I chuckled myself and rocked my son in my arms.

Bella inhaled deeply, which drew my attention. Her head lifted from the pillow and looked around the room, seeing our family. She moaned a bit as she moved her legs. Her eyes looked to the bassinets, "Where are they?" her voice was a bit heavy. Bella only needed our children. Raven stood slowly from the rocking chair, cradling the baby, "Here's Alice." Bella sat as quick as she could and I was at her side.

"One moment, Raven." Mikhail had taken Emmett from me, freeing my arms. Bella looked at me, "What?" Her fatigue and weakness was beating at me; she needed to feed. _Jacques, I'm…. I'm alright_. My head shook slowly as I watched her fighting her eyelids. Sleep and her healing helped, but Bella needed blood. Hiding her from our brother and sister, I made Bella feed from me.

_Angel, you are still weak and I cannot allow this. Feed and regain your strength._

_But what about you? _

I kissed her hair as she drank from me, _I am well enough to look over you and our children. The sun is rising and you must sleep_.

Bella tried to fight to move away from me, but I wouldn't let her, _You will hear me and obey. Our children are safe and our family guards them_.

Bella looked up at me as I released her and she exhaled. The scent of my blood lingered on her breath, "You can't…." I looked to Raven and she held our daughter for Bella to take her. This was not going to be discussed now. Bella, forgetting what I just said, took Alice into her arms. Even in sleep, Alice knew her mother. Her small hand held Bella's finger. I watched my lifemate and child, forever holding the image in my mind of the most important women in my life. I stood up and gave Emmett to her as well. Bella held them both in her arms, as if she was designed to hold them perfectly. Both children nuzzled against her while they slept. A smile began to come across her lips as she looked at them. _I love you so much_, I kissed her hair.

Bella was happy to meet the children that were kicking her for months. I sat on the bed, holding Bella's shoulders. Raven was smiling as she watched the four of us together, thinking of us as the perfect family.

_Ok, Mikhail, I'm coming_. She turned and kissed Bella's cheek, "I'll see you later." She then kissed Emmett's head, "Bye, pretty baby." Her lips touched Alice's head, "Bye, little Alice." Raven smiled brightly as she hugged me, _Take care of them_. Mikhail kissed Bella's hair, "Get some rest, my dear." "I will," Bella said. She was tired if she was listening to Mikhail.

My brother walked towards me and patted my shoulder. Pride and happiness coursed through me from his touch, _Congratulations, my brother. You and your woman have helped our people grow. You have made our family proud_. Mikhail strode out of the room, taking Raven to their bedchambers below. Bella and I watched Raven and Mikhail departed. Bella and Raven smiled at each other as she left.

Bella was quiet as she held our children. Her expression was peaceful; only a serene smile on her lips. "Do you need anything?" She slowly shook her head, "I'm fine." Watching Bella hold our children, my heart swelled with unimaginable pride. I had my woman and two children to protect, care and provide for. I tried to ignore it, but couldn't anymore; my body was beginning to feel very heavy as the day waned on. It was well into the morning hours, past the time when Bella and I should be resting. Sitting myself next to her, I took Alice into my arms. Bella leaned her head against my shoulder, cradling Emmett closely. My lips brushed her temple, "How do you feel?"

She breathed, "Still a bit sore." Merging my mind with hers, the lower half of Bella's body was still in pain. There was a quiet wince as Bella readjusted herself. _Angel, don't move_. She shook her head, "Esme said I should try to walk when I wake up." Her eyes pinched as she tried to move off the bed. Moving quickly, not wanting to wake the baby, I placed Alice in her bassinet. I then took Emmett from Bella and placed him in his bassinet. _I said that you are not to move. Listen for once, Isabella_.

She arched an eyebrow, _I'm only 'Isabella' when you're mad at me. What did I do?_

I looked at my stubborn lifemate and moved to stand beside her. Her brown eyes watched me as I walked. I swear I could get lost in her eyes and never want to be found. Bella began moving off the bed, discomfort marring her expressions. Pain was rocking through her legs as she tried to stand. My hands took hers, helping her to stand up. Bella's eyes pinched closed as all her weight was on her legs, _Oh my gosh_. Her breathing trembled as she took one step. I could feel her fatigue warring with her determination, _Come, my angel, I won't let you do this alone_. My arm curved around her slender waist and helped Bella walk around the room. It was a sad thing that this would be such a feat for her. Her body would need time to heal. One day in the earth would take care of that, but she refused to be away from our children that way. Gregori tried to convince her, but adamantly Bella refused. Though I understood why she was refusing, I didn't let on that her pain was my pain and I did not want to see her this way.

"My sweet, I can call Gregori and he can help you further." Gregori healed Bella internally after the children were born. He worked to reset her organs, returning them to their normal size and any other damage done by the birth. She shook her head, "I've drained enough of his energy already. Let Gregori rest too. I know he'll be here should I need him." My Bella was true to her form; worrying for others before she worried about herself. Fatigue began to take over her body. She was leaning against me, breathing slowly; Bella needed to feed again. New mothers required a great deal of blood and I feed heavily while she rested. I could feel her hunger taking over as her body weakened in my arms.

I took her up in my arms, cradling my woman in my lap and leaned my head to the side, exposing my neck to her, _Feed, my angel. Your body is very weak_. Bella leaned her head against my shoulder, _I can't right now_. My beautiful wife was growing weaker. I must provide for her immediately. Her heart was slowing as her body slumped against me. My nail lengthened into a talon. Making a quick slash against my chest, I held Bella's head. Her mouth was on the wound, taking in my blood. Blood flowed into her mouth but she was not taking it. My body curled around hers, keeping her safe in her weakened state. My woman was very vulnerable.

I recollected the dark day I knew my sister was weak. Mikhail and I entrusted her safety to her wayward, womanizing lifemate, even if he wasn't her true lifemate. Noelle was just as stubborn; she refused to be with another man besides Rand. But Rand only cared for himself. Even after Noelle gave Rand a son, he left my sister alone in her weakened state, leaving her exposed to the murders that took her from us. That was not going to happen to Bella. Her life was my life. Both of us needed to live now more than ever. Bella and I had two children to care for. It was for us to ensure that they live past their first year, then grow to become strong additions to our family.

Her tongue drifted over the wound, closing it. Even this simple gesture set my skin ablaze. I looked down at her, seeing my blood doing its work. Her heart was beating stronger and her breathing was returning to its normal pace. She was going to need more healing from Gregori. _That feels a little better_, her voice was a low whisper. I held her and placed Bella in bed, _You will hear me and not argue. You are going to sleep until I awaken you. You require the sleep of our people_. The weakness of her body was scaring me. She needed complete and undisturbed rest.

_Jacques, I can't. The babies need me. I haven't fed them since I fell asleep._

_Angel… _

_Jacques, please_, she pleaded with me. _I know you want to put my needs first, but this is our children. I will sleep the sleep of our people, but you can't. You need to wake and hear them if they cry. Then, you'll wake me up. I will agree to that_.

I bowed my head to brush against hers; _I can adhere to that_.

In the past, infants have died because both their parents slept beneath the ground, while they did not. In time, Alice and Emmett could join us, but now, they were closer to human children than Carpathian. They could consume blood, but our children needed their mother's milk to strengthen their bodies. Looking to the matching bassinets, I realized that Bella was correct. Our children were now our first priority. I could no longer only focus on her but on our children and their well-being as well. This was going to be a change for me, but one I happily welcomed.

I gave her the command to sleep, but her mind was stubborn against my command. She refused to sleep, even when she agreed. _Isabella, you are the most stubborn woman on this earth_. She looked at me and her eyes were pleading. I could do no other but to make her happy. At my command, the bassinets moved slowly to stand next to her side. Bella looked in on the faces of our two babies and smiled. While she looked at them, my mind merged over hers and she drifted off to sleep. Her last breath left her body and she was peacefully resting.

My children; Alice Isabella and Emmett Jacques Dubrinsky were vital to our future. They were the first children to be born to a converted Carpathian woman; my woman. With a thought, I placed the strongest of safeguards around the room and around the children's bassinets. Holding Bella in my arms, I allowed myself a mortal's sleep.

BPOV

Motherhood was a completely new experience and I would never want it any other way. Taking care of Alice and Emmett was a lot of work. Their first three months were difficult, but Jacques and I were getting better at this. Fortunately for us, we had a large family that helped. Mikhail, Raven and the Cullens were ready at a moment's notice if the children needed anything.

In the first few weeks of Alice and Emmett's lives, the infants barely left the room I was confined to, by my request. My body was still weak from giving birth to them. Walking became too much of a task for me. When I stood up, I felt like my knees were going to buckle and my legs would break. This was the weakest I've ever felt in my life.

One evening, I attempted to go to the closet to change my clothes by myself. I have had it with someone there always looking over me. I had to get myself together and stronger so that I could take care of Alice and Emmett. I got to my feet, but my legs felt like dead heavy things as I stood. I used the bed and footboard as guides to walk. My hands clutched at the wooden footboard as I walked. I only managed to get half way to the closet before I fell to the floor. My body just collapsed, like there wasn't one ounce of strength within me. My breath was knocked out of my body as I landed. I felt like I was trapped and couldn't move off the floor. My legs felt seemed like they were paralyzed. Balling my hand into a fist, I began to beat against my legs and I didn't feel the impact. My body was so tired and weak. I knew what I had to do so that I could feel better, but I refused and refused. I couldn't bear to be away from my babies, even if it for was a few hours in the ground.

Someone moved through the hall outside the door. I closed my eyes, feeling embarrassed. Edward entered the bedroom, finding me on the floor. His gold eyes bored into mine as he looked. I bit my lip and shook my head, _Not one word_. He only shook his head, _I know I shouldn't be in here, but I heard you fall. Old habits die hard_. Not waiting another moment, I was in Edward's arms. His cool skin touched me and there was no charge between us, as there used to be. I only felt that charge when Jacques held me. Edward and I still cared for each other, but now, I loved him the right way; as a close and trusting friend. Edward set me in my bed, _You and your two left feet_. My mouth fell open and he went to check to see the babies were still asleep. I was able to see into his mind to see his genuine happiness for me. This is what he wanted for me; to have my own family. Edward didn't linger long in the room. "Thank you," I said as he turned to the door.

Edward turned and half-smiled at me, "Just don't try to cross the room. Who knew that became a challenge for you?" His smile was wrong; it didn't reach his eye. "I'll call Gregori. He needs to make sure you're not hurt." Edward quietly dashed out of the room, leaving me to lie in my bed. I sighed heavily as I loathed being this weak; it wasn't like me. I had children to take care of.

Gregori entered the bedroom, filling the doorframe, "Edward said that you fell down." I nodded, "Yes, I did. I wanted something from the closet." Gregori glanced at the doors and they flew open, "You are to call someone to help you. You know this and agreed to it." His voice was clipped as he crossed the room. Goosebumps formed on my arm as Gregori was mad at me. He was right though. This was getting us nowhere. Jacques entered the room and I pulled a pillow over my face, "Just get it over with." Could I be anymore embarrassed? I can't even walk across my own bedroom. I had to call someone to help me change my clothes. I was completely useless. I heard Gregori and Jacques's movements. There was a brush against my mind; Jacques wanted to know what I wanted. I didn't let the pillow off my face; a pathetic attempt to knock myself out.

"Angel?" Jacques successfully pulled away my pillow and looked at me. My eyes looked up at him as Gregori made sure I wasn't injured. There was the heat from his energy moving up and down my legs; tingling just underneath the skin. It wasn't an intimate touch, but it did make me feel better. Jacques and I stared at each other for a long moment. His stare was demanding and I couldn't look away. Gregori inhaled deeply as he returned to his body, "Her muscles are still weak. Since Bella refuses to sleep in the earth, it is prolonging her healing." His words were very disapproving. One day in the earth would heal everything, but I couldn't leave Alice and Emmett like that.

Jacques glanced over his shoulder, "Thank you, my friend. Please, leave us." Gregori bowed his head and left the room. My teeth sank into my lip. I was in trouble. A hand held my cheek, making me look at my lifemate, "Gregori is right. You are very weak. I know and understand your reasons for refusing our sleep. But you must take care, Bella. It weighs on my heart when I know you're not well." His words were wrapped in silk and I couldn't resist. Jacques gently kissed my forehead, "I know I cannot convince you to go to ground with me, even if it is for a few hours because you want to be alert for the children, but you will do as Gregori and I say. You must regain your health. We will do what we can for you, but you must help us."

My fingers moved up his arm, across his shoulder and up his neck. They twisted themselves in his hair, "I'm not going to argue. I can feel it. I can't even support my own weight. I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I'll listen to you." _A miracle,_ Jacques lamented. My hand smacked his shoulder, "Shut up." Jacques laughed and gently kissed my lips, "Just rest, angel. Neither I nor our children can lose you. We need you so much." I hugged Jacques, "And I need you."

Carpathian Language Guide:

*Sisar – sister


	12. Discoveries

Chapter 12 – Discoveries

BPOV

With the Cullens' help, Jacques and I were able to get enough rest. Even after our discussion, I didn't feel completely alright with sleeping in the ground. I wasn't human anymore and I accepted that, but to sleep in the earth, I couldn't do it comfortably. Jacques had to hold my will to his and make me to sleep before we went into the earth. I could feel my body's need for the healing the earth offered, but I ignored it. But Jacques wasn't allowing it anymore, _You are going into the earth with me this rising_. I looked at him and he was not allowing for anything else. He brushed his hand over my cheek and there was a noticeable difference in our skin. I was paler than he was. Jacques held me in his arms and I slumped against him, _I can feel your needs._ _You're very weak, my angel. You have pushed my boundaries in allowing you not sleep in the manner of our people. Now, you will listen to your lifemate_.

My eyes closed, _I will, I promise_. It pained me when I realized this; I was of no use to my children in a weakened state. It was like was a hospital patient refusing proper treatment so that I could stay around my children.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice all assured me that they will be watching the twins very closely. I rested on the couch, holding Emmett. His small hand caught my finger and brought it to his mouth. I smiled as he began to bite me with no teeth. Esme leaned closer, so I wouldn't need to stretch, "You need your rest. I can promise you the babies will be here when you wake up. And you will feel so much better." My Alice was leaning over Rosalie's shoulder, playing with the strands of hair absentmindedly as she looked at me. Alice's brown eyes looked into mine and my heart stuttered. Her gaze was far too intelligent for a child her age. She knew we were going to be apart, _Daddy and I won't be gone long, sweetheart_.

Alice continued to stare, her want for me pouring out from her eyes. "Rosalie, can I have her?" Rosalie stood in front of me, letting me take Alice into my arms. Alice brushed her hand on my cheek and I felt what she wanted; to rest with her parents. _It's only for a little while. I promise_. My daughter had a stare that was beyond her years. Hers and Emmett's thoughts weren't in words, but wants, needs and emotions. Images came to their minds, showing what they wanted to convey.

Emmett's mind showed myself holding him, while I read a book. He didn't listen to the words, only the rhythm and sound of my voice. He didn't want to be separated either. It was so hard to deny my children what they wanted.

_Bella, it is time for us to rest_.

I sighed as I held our daughter in my arms, _Tell them that_.

Jacques appeared in the study, seeing Alice resting her head on my chest. He smiled as he kissed Alice's cheek and took Emmett into his arms. Jacques sat next to me on the couch and looked at the children, "Now, I want you two to be good while your mother and I are resting. Don't give your grandmother and aunts a difficult time."

Alice pressed her ear to my skin, to listen to my heart. I looked down at her, seeing into her thoughts. Alice thought of herself and her brother in my arms, with Jacques sitting with us. I looked at him, tearing forming in my eyes, "Jacques, they don't want to be apart from us. I can't do this." Jacques shook his head, "I was afraid this was going to happen. Alice bats her eyes and you crumble." Alice nuzzled me and I smiled, "I guess you can think of it as payback for all the times I did that to you." Jacques laughed, "You can say that. But now, you need to rest and remember, you promised." Jacques felt it in my mind; I was rethinking this whole thing. I couldn't do it. I couldn't be away from my babies for a whole day. Even when it was in the middle of the afternoon and my body felt like aged wood and I couldn't move, I forced myself to look in on them when they were sleeping.

Esme and Alice took the twins from us and I wanted to cry. I felt like I was losing my children. Jacques lifted me into his arms, _We shall see them in a few hours. Do not think this way_. My arms curved around his neck, _Ok_. I rested my head against his shoulder as he walked down to the lower chambers. I had to leave the room before I told him to put me down and demanded that Esme and Alice give me my children back.

In the lower chambers, the walls were nothing but rich soil. The scent of it was welcoming, until my heart stopped when I noticed the opened earth looking too much like a grave. My teeth bit down hard on my lip, but I had to remind myself that this is what I needed. The sooner that I did this, this sooner I could be holding my children. My eyes turned from the open earth to Jacques's. He was watching me as I looked at the open earth, "Angel, this is what you require. Allow me to set your mind at ease." My head nodded slowly, "Go ahead." Jacques's mouth was on mine, claiming it. My fingers clinched in his hair, holding him to me. A thought and my clothes were gone from my body. Jacques held me close and I could feel us moving into the open space of the earth. The scent of it filled my nostrils, along with the scent of Jacques's skin.

_Trust me, my love_. Jacques laid us in the soil, pressing his body against mine. Every pore in my body opened and I felt the charge and surge of energy from the earth. Already I was feeling better, stronger. My leg hitched around Jacques's leg as the soil covered us; both our hearts ceasing to beat. This is what I needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

I held Emmett while I sat in the rocking chair. He feed as he did from me. Sleeping in the earth did wonders for me. I felt so much better. I felt like how I did before I was every pregnant. I could change my form easily; shifting from my human form to mist and back again. My milk was best for my son, not blood. I cringed the first time Alice and Emmett fed on my blood.

I remember their little faces turned red as their bodies rejected it. Jacques and I were beside ourselves as Gregori healed them, "They will be fine. Their bodies couldn't digest Bella's blood. That is common with our children. Perhaps it would be best they weren't fed that way." My hand rested on my chest as it felt like my heart was going to stop. This nearly killed me. Jacques held my waist and pulled me into his chest, "*Te magköszunam nä ŋamaŋ kać taka arvo, Gregori. We will see to the children." Gregori stood up, towering over me, as I watched Alice and Emmett sleep. Gregori brushed my arm, _They are well, Bella. Please, do not be distraught_.

_How can I not be? These were my children_.

I looked over their still bassinets as Jacques walked with Gregori. Mikhail and Raven were waiting impatiently for Gregori to heal the children. I adjusted my hearing, much like turning down the volume, to focus on the sounds of my babies breathing. I didn't want to hear Gregori discuss what he found and what he had to do to help them. Alice and Emmett were only weeks old and I could barely provide sustenance for them. Carlisle has taken blood samples from them, to study what ails our children. He wasn't finding much and there was hardly any research to help guide him. Carlisle was determined to find out why our children were dying. He was even more determined to not let his grandchildren die.

"Bella?" I looked up as Raven came into the nursery. Tears ran down my face as she came over to me. My heart splintered and shatter within moments, "I could have killed them, Raven." She wrapped her arms around me, cradling my head to her chest, "Don't you dare say it or think it. We're doing all we can to make sure Alice and Emmett grow and live." I wanted to scream and cry for the rest of the night, but Raven wasn't going to let me. _You know I won't. I understand you being worried, but I will not let you beat yourself up_. The corner of my mouth curved up into a semblance of a smile, _Thank you_.

There was another knock on the door and Raven answered, "Oh hello, Esme." Esme hugged Raven as she walked into the nursery. She leaned over the bassinets and smiled her mothering smile, then kissed my forehead, _I want you to relax, Bella. Your children are strong and happy. Now, I want to you sit down_. She pulled me to sit on the couch. I let her drag my body as I felt lifeless. I looked at the twins, gaging their sizes. Emmett was bigger than his sister. He has almost double in his size, while Alice has barely grown. My hands covered my face, as I wanted to crumple onto the floor.

_Angel, my love, please do not think this way. We will do all we can_.

I just wanted everyone to stop comforting me. I had to think about something else. I glanced up at Esme through my fingers, while she and Raven began to fold the children's clothes. Her eyes were a pure honey and the scent of the wind and trees still lingered on her skin. My face stayed hidden behind my palms as I thought about Esme hunting. She was one I never saw as 'playing with her food' like her sons. Edward, Emmett and Jasper played with their prey before feeding. I don't know how they tolerated it. Animal's blood was weaker compared to humans and it tasted worse, but it satisfied them. I tried animal's blood once; the blood of a deer, just to say I tried and I hated it. It was bland and tasteless. It was a brief alternative should there be an emergency, but human's blood was stronger. Stronger and better for Carpathian people; grown people.

My eyes slowly opened as my epiphany hit me. Mikhail and Gregori said Carpathian infants were closer to human infants. And Gregori said they couldn't digest my blood, so we didn't dare with Jacques's blood. Human blood may be too much for them, but animal's blood. Could Alice and Emmett consume animal blood and accept it? It was bland and tasteless, much like baby's formula for humans, but they thrived on it. Was animal's blood the perfect alternative for our children?

Jacques entered the nursery, looking directly into my eyes. Raven and Esme watched us while we looked at each other. He looked into my mind, seeing the pieces of the puzzle fall into place. The whole thing forming a glorious solution in my mind.

_Could it work? _My voice was hopeful.

He nodded, _It does make a great deal of sense_. There was a family of deer not living far from our home. Jacques nodded once and went to collect the blood. Raven watched as Jacques disappeared from the room. Her eyes widened for a second, "What's going on?" I explained my theory to them and Esme smiled, "It could work. By standards of blood, animals have the weakest in comparison. Even for our kind, and it shames me to know this, it was said Carpathian blood could sustain us for weeks long than human blood." Raven's eyebrows shot up, "This could relay work. It would help us a great deal."

Jacques was back with two bottles filled with crimson liquid. The smell of it was deep and woodsy, but not very appealing. Raven placed Emmett in my lap, "I hope this works." Placing the bottle to his lips, Emmett began to drink while he slept. His eyes blinked slowly as he drank off the contents. Everyone was in the room was still and silent as Emmett finished his bottle. I held him against my shoulder and he snuggled his face into my hair. Jacques leaned closer to our son, pressing his ear to his small back. I could feel his heart beating and it was beating stronger than it was since he was born. Jacques watched our son, "His color is improving. I believe the blood is helping." My theory was right. Animal's blood was the key.

As the twins started their diets of animal's blood, they began to grow and thrive. Alice was growing in size, catching up with her brother. Her skin was still paler than Emmett, but that was expected of Carpathian females. Pale skin contrasted with their dark eyes; that was our allure. Gregori checked on the twins on a daily basis and he was delighted with their improvements. Jacques and I were more than happy as we knew our children were doing better.

Carlisle was impressed with my comparison to human babies and their formula. Their mother's milk was always the best, but formula, or for us, animal's blood helped. As human babies grew past their first year, they would transition to whole milk. So, after the twins' first year, Carlisle wanted them to have a mixture of my blood and animals' blood.

From studying blood samples from myself, Raven, Mikhail, Jacques and Gregori, Carlisle discovered different blood cells in the samples. Alice and Emmett's blood was closer to mine and Raven's; fledglings. Our blood was completely Carpathian, but our cell count wasn't as high as our lifemates. Mine and Raven's blood were much weaker than Mikhail and Jacques, but ours was still stronger than human blood. Carlisle discovered that ancient Carpathian blood had a much higher red blood cell count than fledglings, which is why theirs was much stronger. Carlisle explained that there was another cell that was growing in mine and Raven's blood, which he referred to as the 'Carpathian blood cell.'

"This blood cell is attaching itself to Bella and Raven's blood cells and when the cells divide, one is a red blood cell and other is the Carpathian blood cell. It is this blood cell that is too much for the children's bodies to accept. They have to develop their own. Jacques and Mikhail's blood samples have very high counts, but not as high as Gregori's. Gregori's blood is different to a degree. The Carpathian blood cells almost completely outnumbered his red blood cells, which I believe, is why he is a healer. He can put out these cells and give them to others as a form of healing. It is a replenishing to others in a way. This is all a fascinating discovery, to have a medical view of your bloodlines." Mikhail listened in awe to all of this. Our blood was never studied and broken down in such a way. It was almost like a Carpathian medical book in the making.

Carlisle was riveted with this new information. Part of him wanted to share this with the world, but he settled for sharing with our people. He wanted to study further and find the root to the ailments of our children. He wasn't going to give up until he's discovered the source and work from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Raven, we'll be right back_, Jacques informed her as he took my hand. Alice and Emmett were sitting in Mikhail's lap and Emmett was playing with his uncle's fingers. They were fed and playful. Mikhail chuckled at his nephew's persistence, _A determined little thing. Much like Jacques when he was this age_. Jacques glowered at his brother and I hid my smile. Raven sat with them, taking Alice into her lap. The twins were growing so much, but Emmett was still bigger and heavier than Alice. Their hair was the same length, just pass their earlobes and both had large dark brown eyes now. They changed from the milk chocolate they once were. Alice and Emmett were doing well, but we still had to watch them very closely.

_Angel, let us go, before you change your mind_.

Jacques and I went outside and the smell of summer was in the air. The fragrance of fresh flowers was heavy and sweet. "Shall we?" Jacques offered. Letting my form change to an owl, I took to the sky. While flying, my eyes looked over the land, seeing a herd of deer running. I was able to make out the small fawn as it ran with the bucks. A wave of fear hit me as the winds change. The scent of a predator was strong. _Bella, follow me_. Jacques guided me away, his wingspan spreading over me. Below, there was a blur of white moving over the land. It became a solid form, leaning over the still body of a large stag. Taking a last glance, the white form had golden blond hair. In my owl's body, the predator's scent scared me. Is this what Jacques and his family felt when they were first with the Cullens?

_It is similar, but like you, we've look past what they are for who they are. _

_Oh, so are you saying I was right?_

_I shall not be admitting to that_. All I did was laugh as we moved through the night.

Getting closer to the town, Jacques and I shifted back to our human forms. I couldn't shake the fear I felt as I watch the stag being drained. Jacques brushed her hand over my cheek, pushing my hair behind my shoulder, "Do not fret, my dear. The feeling shall pass. It was your heightened instincts as an animal." My hand was in his as we walked together. This town reminded me so much of Forks. There weren't many people, but they were all so kind. Some smiled and greeted us. It wasn't known to the townspeople that Jacques and I had children. After what happened to Noelle, Jacques and Mikhail weren't taking any chances. Noelle had a human midwife deliver Tristan and it was her who informed the society that the 'vampires' were increasing. Mikhail, Gregori and Jacques were discussing on having the women learn how to deliver each other's babies from Esme.

I slowed my pace as I thought about Tristan. He missed his mother so much. Jacques kissed my hair as I smiled at him, _I miss my sister a great deal. She would have loved you and Raven. Come now, you need to feed_.

My mind scanned out and four young men were following us. They believed we were a wealthy couple and an easy pick; newcomers. Strong fingers squeezed mine as the memories of Port Angeles entered my mind. The night I was being followed and herded by a group of men. I fought the impulse to look over my shoulder. _They will not harm you, my darling_.

Jacques inhaled deeply and I did the same; their blood smelled clean. The rich scent made my incisors grow as my body craved fresh blood. The young men kept their distance, but maintained their pace. _I'm pulling them in_, Jacques told me his plan. We turned a corner, knowing it was an alley. Jacques let our followers believe they were herding us into a trap. This was all too familiar and I didn't like it. Four men and a dark alley; it was making my stomach tighten. Jacques held me to his waist as we looked up the high walls surrounding us. My fingers curved around his arm. They were close.

"Hand over your wallet," one of them threatened. Something clicked and there was a blade in his hand. "And the jewelry," another added. Turning towards them, Jacques pressed me against the wall, _Remain silent, my love_. I watched as Jacques stepped towards the confident men. With just a thought, the four would-be muggers formed a perfect line as they stood against the wall. "There is no challenge anymore," Jacques lamented. I looked at him, "You want a challenge, with me here?" He turned his dark eyes on me and caught my chin between his forefinger and thumb, "Good point." I smiled at him, fighting a blush.

Jacques moved swiftly, feeding from each of them. The tearing of skin once made my skin crawl, but now, it made my anticipation build. I wanted to drink deeply, but not from those men. I wanted to tear my teeth into Jacques and drink from him. I waited as Jacques helped his prey sit on the floor, slumping against each other as they passed out. The passersby saw none of this, as I placed a safeguard at the mouth of the alley. If anyone were to look, they would see a dark, empty alley that they should stay away from.

Jacques moved to stand in front of me; his silk shirt open. His moves were graceful as he came towards me. The planes of his chest were visible and I wanted to be close to him. Leaning his frame against me, my body molded to his, _Take what I offer only for you_. His hips pinned mine against the brick wall. The rich sound of fresh flowing blood, called for my instincts to take over, making my teeth lengthen to sharp points. My tongue tasted his skin as I bit down into his chest, hearing Jacques moan quietly. Arms wrapped around me and a hand held my head, _Take all you need_.

Fresh, hot blood coursed through me as I fed. The taste of his skin lingered on my tongue as I closed the bite marks and kissed his chest. I took in more blood than I thought, leaving Jacques with a hint of grey to his skin. _I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take so much_, my hands held his face, looking at him. Jacques shook his head, _Do not be sorry_. Jacques went to feed more from the young men that were still silent. I watched as he leaned over them and took what he needed. I watched as he moved lithely, it was almost sensual.

_Come, Bella, we must get home_. He held out his hand to me and I went to him quickly. My thumb brushed at the corner of my mouth as a taste of blood lingered there. I touched my finger to my lips, tasting the drop, _You missed a spot_.

Jacques snarled and pushed me against the wall. Our arms wrapped around each other. My tongue dived into his mouth, dancing against his. I missed this so much; wild abandon.

_I want to get you home now, woman_.

I looked up from underneath my eyelashes, _Then take me…. Home, I mean_.

The safeguard was still up and Jacques left the muggers with the memory of drinking too much. They will stagger out and go to their homes. They won't even remember seeing us. My eyes felt sharper as we walked through the town, back to the forest. My hand was encased in my lifemate's as we walked together. His arm curved around my waist out of habit. The inn that was still run by Mrs. Galvenstein was in the distance. The poor lady still missed her nephew Bryan, who died by my hands. To this day, I couldn't truly face her.

Jacques felt the change in my mood as I thought about that night. _My love, you did what you had to. He threatened to take you for his own. Such a thing could not be allowed_.

I looked up at him, _I know, but it was her nephew, her family. And look what happened. He became a vampire and I took his life_. We were now in the trees and the inn far behind us.

_Bella, he made his choice. I told you in the beginning that this life wasn't an easy one and I wish I could spare you from all of this, but I cannot. Please, do not blame yourself for the actions and choices of others. Bryan was misled and his mind poisoned by Rand. You put him to rest. Forget these thoughts. Our family awaits us_.

The wide trees hid our images from anyone who would be looking in our direction. The high gates of the house were close. I looked up at the house, where our wedding was. The house then is a complete opposite of the house that stood before us. It was full of life and laughter, but now, it stood by the cliffs, waiting for our family to return. In a few more years, we'll move back here.

Jacques made me turn to look at him, bringing out of my train of thought. His arms pulled me into his embrace and he placed his chin in my hair, "Now, let us return to our children." Shifting forms, we made our way back home. Our home was well hidden out in the mountains. Not even hikers and campers came out this far in the mountains, not the tales of large animals, including packs of wolves.

Jacques and I changed forms and walked the rest of the way to the castle. I looked over the thick trees around us, watching the birds in the canopies. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" My hand was taken into Jacques's, "You are so quiet." Looking up into his obsidian eyes, I was lost in thought. "I'm fine, really." I didn't think about Mrs. Galvenstein and her fallen nephew. I had to put it out of my mind that I killed someone. I used to have nightmares of Bryan. Those red eyes haunted me for so long.

Jacques weaved his fingers with mine as he held my waist as the castle was coming into sight and I becoming anxious. I looked up at him, "I am happy to be out of the house, but I missed our babies." I shook my head a bit, feeling silly. Jacques pulled me into his side, imprinting his body against mine, "I missed our children too. But, I will not deny, I miss our risings of being in bed for hours, lost in each other." A smile curved my lips as I recalled waking up in each other's arms, not wanting to part. _I miss those days too_.

I inhaled at the wind and the scent of the predator was near and growing stronger. My instincts told me to run, but I ignored it; I knew the scent. "Hey Jasper," I called before he came into sight. Striding out of the trees, Jasper walked along with us. His hair was windblown as he just came from running. "Bella, Jacques," he greeted, "I'm surprised you left the twins. You rarely have since they were born." My eyes rolled, as Jacques tried to hide his laugh, "I can't stay inside forever. I'm actually surprised _you_ left. I mean Alice has you wrapped around her little finger and I do mean _our_ Alice."

Jasper scoffed, "No, she doesn't." "I beg to differ," Jacques spoke up. The two of them glanced at each other over my head. I smirked to myself, "As she does Mikhail, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Gregori, not to mention her father." Jasper shook his head, "Well, she's my niece and you named her after my wife. Of course I would be caring for her and Emmett." The three of us walked through the halls. There were some differences to the castle since I came along. New portraits were on the walls. Wasting no time, Jacques had the children's portraits made. Their cherubic faces looked out as they sat together. Among the new portraits, there was of myself and Jacques while I was pregnant. I really didn't like the painting then, but I do now. Seeing myself pregnant; I finally saw the way everyone else saw me. Raven, Mikhail, Jacques and I had portrait of all of us together. Another new one was of myself and Raven.

Entering the study, the children were sitting in Raven's lap. Alice looked up as we walked into the room. In her mind, Alice was looking up at Jacques as she was in his arms. Jacques went to take Alice. She leaned against his chest, content to be there. Emmett stayed with Raven as she read to him. I looked around the room, seeing toys all over the floor. Focusing on the scattered toys, they moved on their own, back into the toy chest. Jacques watched as I moved the toys with my mind. He still revealed in the fact that he had his own family. His daughter was in his arms, while his son was being entertained and his lifemate was happy. _Almost four years and you still think this is all a dream_.

_I fear that I'll awaken and none of you ever existed_.

My eyes met his, _I feel that way too, but then I feel your arms around me and I know this is all real. We have a family, a big family_.

His laugh was in my thoughts, _And it's all because of you. Our children are thriving and we have allies in the Cullens_. His chin brushed through my hair, pressing a gentle kiss.

My head shook slowly, _If that's what you think, then I won't argue. Mikhail believes the same about Raven_. Jacques looked down at me, catching a glimpse of Alice falling asleep in his embrace. "I'll take her," I said, curving my arms around her small body. Emmett was holding a ball in his tiny hands. Raven was playing with him, pretending to take it from him.

Jacques and I watched our daughter as she slept. His arm rested over my shoulder, with both of our heads leaning down over her. Alice was the first female child to be born to our people in centuries. I didn't want to dwell on it, but one day she will be someone's lifemate. It didn't matter to me how old she was, I will always want and need to protect her. Forgetting his ball, Emmett reached out to me, demanding that I lift him up. I went for him and the four of us sat together, happy and content.

*Carpathian Language:

Te magköszunam nä ŋamaŋ kać taka arvo – Thank you for this gift beyond price


	13. Lies & Deception

Chapter 13 – Lies & Deception

JPOV

Bella pushed the twins on their swings. My son and daughter laughed as they soared through the air. Bella moved gracefully as she played with our precious children. The sight still made me smile. Not only had I found my lifemate, but we also had two beautiful healthy children. Bella's smile as she pushed them was breathtaking to me. Emmett was looking a great deal like me, but he had his mother's beautiful smile. Alice was a spitting image of Bella, except for her black hair. Alice wanted Bella to push her more on the swing.

"Emmett!" Bella called, "I've told you not to do that. You'll hurt yourself." Arching an eyebrow, I moved over to where Emmett landed from jumping off his swing. It scared Bella when he did that and I couldn't take seeing worry on her face. "Emmett." My son jumped up into a standing position, looking up at me with his large eyes, "Yes, Daddy?" I stared down at him, trying to maintain my expression, "Didn't your mother say not to do that? Why did you disobey her?" My five year old son was a thrill seeker; a little too much like me. Bowing his head, Emmett quickly apologized to me and his mother. Emmett could get away with much with Bella, but not with me. It was my voice that made him jump. It was helpful when Emmett was out of hand some times.

Emmett was silent as he stood with me. I wanted to make my son smile as his sister was laughing with Bella. Lifting Emmett up into my arms, I launched myself to the sky. Holding onto me tightly, Emmett marveled at the view of our mountains. My son watched as we soared through the night sky. _This is so cool_, he lamented.

I held onto my son as Bella's voice reached me, _Jacques, please be careful_.

_Angel, when have I ever not been? _

Two owls came towards us and Emmett recognized them. _Hi Auntie, Hi Uncle Mikhail_.

Raven drifted closer to us, _Hello, honey_. She brushed her wing gently over Emmett's hair, making him laugh. The air around us began to grow cooler as I carried Emmett. Tension and worry was beginning to build within me. _Jacques, could you bring him back down. I don't want him getting cold up there._

_We're coming, *sívamet_. Descending slowly, Emmett was fascinated with the sights and sounds that surrounded us. Touching down in the courtyard, Alice was bouncing in place, "Me next, Daddy, me next." Her dark curls jumped as she did. "You next," I said as Emmett went down to his feet. Bella lifted Emmett, "Oh, baby, your cheeks are so cold." She placed her hand on his face, feeling the coolness of his skin. Alice ran into my arms, ready for her flight. "Bye Mommy," she waved over my shoulder.

Going back to the air, Alice locked her arms around my neck, momentarily afraid. My arms held her securely, _I won't let anything happen to you,*lańa_.

_I know, Daddy_.

She drifted her fingers though the passing clouds. Like her brother, Alice took in everything around us. She pointed out to the distance, _Daddy, what's that? _Following her gaze, a dark could was forming. Immediately felt the change in the air; evil, foul and dark. _Come on, my darling one, your mother is waiting_.

Securing my daughter to me, I carried her home. Being so young and full of life, along with two women; Bella, Raven and young Alice drew in the undead. Taking her inside, her mother and aunt were already aware. Mikhail called out to our warriors, informing them to secure their families, then locate the vampire's lair. His black eyes fell on my child, ensuring she was still happy. _Alice is not aware of the danger, let us keep it that way_, I conveyed to him. Mikhail nodded once. Raven squeezed his hand and he assured her he will return safely and with hast.

Alice bounded across the room into Bella's arms, "Mommy, we went flying." Bella lifted Alice up into her arms, "Did you have fun?" Alice spoke animatedly as she described combing her fingers through the clouds and how cool to the touch they felt. Clearing her throat roughly, Raven turned to Emmett, "Ok, its movie time. Race you to my room." Emmett streaked out of the room, followed by Raven, who was hiding her worry. Alice jumped out of Bella's arms and ran after them. Mikhail watched after them, "Bella, as soon as you're down in the chambers, we will form the safeguards." Her brown eyes fell on me as she nodded, "Just be careful."

She turned to leave the room; feelings of fear, sadness and concern radiating from her. "Angel?" she stopped mid-stride. Mikhail left us, not before brushing her arm. My arms circle her waist, pulling her delicate body against mine, _I will return to you soon_.

_Is it because of us that they keep coming? First the society and now, the undead?_ This was wearing on her. Bella was strong, but her strength had limits. She didn't want me to leave.

_My love, it is my duty to protect my family. Vampires are drawn to the light women radiate; claimed or not, because they believe the woman as a form of salvation. You are mine and no one will take you from me. Now, I will end this threat, then return home and we will play with our children_.

She began to smile, _You promise?_ Her eyes pleaded with me in the most heartbreaking of stares, that I could not deny her.

_I promise_. Claiming her lips, Bella's body melted against mine. Her arms circled my neck, hitching her leg to my waist. Her lips slowly parted mine, _I'll be waiting for you_. She pushed her body into mine, scorching me. Turning away from me quickly, Bella left the room. _Minx!_ I called out. She only laughed, _Only to you_. Already, I had forgotten about the vampire and yearned my lifemate.

Meeting my brother, who was joined by Eric, Tienn and Vlad, we shifted to eagles and soared through the dark sky. The cloud tainted with evil threatened to pour down foul rain to pain the land. _Come_, the evil one challenged, _come meet your fate. Those who fall, all you have will be mine_. Gregori and Aidan were moving towards us, ready to offer their aid.

_Jacques, keep your head. You have the most to lose_. Mikhail was thinking of my daughter. She was everything these creatures crave; youth, full of life, light and laughter and a potential lifemate. She was only a child, but her life force as a female Carpathian called out to others. Our males knew she was born, but only one of them was meant for my daughter. Thunder crashed over our heads from the black clouds. The stench of death and decay choked the air. Aidan and Gregori moved stealthy as we got closer. A charge of lightening went for Eric, but he dodged the bolt. _Careful. This one is desperate_.

Gregori has already changed forms, walking towards the vampire. Strange safeguards were formed around the dwelling, "Reveal yourself. You were as bold to challenge us and yet you hide when we've answered the call." A hiss echoed through the cave, "The Prince sends the Dark One and a Golden Twin; how noble. He must be with his woman, while you risk your soul." Melting away from the darkness, the undead stalked toward the great warriors.

Thin lips pulled back to show marred jagged teeth, "I know the others are here and they send the ones without mates to find me. Aren't you tired of this? Your Prince and his brother leave their mates in their home, but you are the ones to bring me down. Centuries of loyalty and you are still used. Don't be blind, brothers. The Dubrinsky family has misused their power. Was it not Vlad who sent out many of our homeland, condemning them to a life of sorrow and loneliness to hunt the undead, while his sons remain home? He even sent out your own kin; the Dark Twins, Lucian and Gabriel, only for them to be unseen or heard from again. Was it not Draven who abused his authority by taking women for himself? And now, Mikhail keeps the only converted Carpathian women in his own family. The Prince is continuing his father's plan; send away formidable males and keep the power in his own family."

Rage radiated from my brother as the vampire spout his lies. This was not something my brother even wanted. He didn't want the responsibility of being our Prince. He hoped that either Lucian or Gabriel would take on the task, even Gregori. Mikhail never felt he was ready to be our leader, not even today.

The vampire spoke directly to Gregori, "You are the last of your noble family, of the Daratrazanoff lineage. Mikhail keeps you close, much like the saying 'keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.' Should Mikhail fall, it would be you who would be our Prince. That is why you are sent to fight and defend their family. Mikhail and Jacques look to increase their family, while yours end with you. And Aidan, what of your twin?"

Aidan's eyes narrowed at the mention of his brother, Julian. "He has been gone for a long time; not seen for centuries." "Do you speak of me, Franklin?" Julian strode over to them and stood with his brother. Falling to the ground, Mikhail, Vlad, Tienn, Eric and myself circle the vampire. Trying to maintain an air of smugness, he looks at myself and my brother. Franklin bowed at the waist, "My congratulations. First on your discovery of psychic women, then the successfully having children with them. The Dubrinsky family is increasing their power while the rest of us die away. I may fall this night, but mark my words, others will come. Your women are wanted by many, especially the one who produced a female child."

My teeth lengthened, "Another word and it will be your last." The vampire wanted my woman, my Bella. Franklin exhaled, breathing out his putrid breath, "The female child won't be harmed, but cared for. She will….." A gust of wind blew past Tienn, knocking Franklin to the ground. The sound of flesh and bone separating filled the small space. Emmett Cullen stood above the vampire with a black pulsing heart clutched in his hand. His teeth were bared as he looked down at Franklin. Squeezing the heart, the vampire cringed. "You are the first one and the example of what I will do if anyone threatens my niece. Any of your friends goes near her; each of their hearts will be ripped out."

Stepping out of the forest was Esme and Rosalie. Their eyes were fixed on Franklin, hearing what was said. Esme walked forward as Franklin tried to move. Her hand clamped down on his throat, "Send this message to the others; our kind protect those children. They will not come near my grandchildren. Jacques and Mikhail's lifemates are my daughters and I will protect every single one of them, including the people around you. Come near my family and I will send you all to hell."

With a quick slash of Rosalie's hand, the head rolled away from the body. Black blood flowed out, tainting the ground. A sphere of fire fell from the sky, incinerating the body. Emmett flicked his wrist and the heart burned. The fire seared away the poisonous blood from the land. Rosalie was silent, sharing in Esme's feelings. Emmett looked around the circle, "Sorry to ruin your fun, but I heard what he said about Bella and the kids and I lost it. I know we're not supposed to interfere with your justice, but that's my family." I would not say this to anyone, but I was grateful that Emmett interviewed. The men that did not have their women, their souls are torn at with every death they had to endure. To bring vampires to just took a toll on them and they were saved from this one.

Stepping forward, Mikhail patted Emmett's shoulder, "You were right to do so. Thank you for your aid." Esme walked over to me, _Should we be worried?_ Her mind replayed the words the vampire spoke, "No, it's not the first time the undead threatened to separate our families." Eric looked at me, feeling the weight in my heart. "But it is your family that is being threatened. He spoke the truth in one matter. Young Alice is the first female child to be successfully born to our people in centuries. She could be the first of many." Seeing the smile on my daughter's face was all that was keeping my mind sane. She, her brother and Bella were all that mattered to me and I would lay down my life for any of them. My head shook, pushing away the thought, "As is Bella, Emmett and Raven; two women and a warrior in the making."

Mikhail felt the despair that was beginning to beat away at me. My family was the light of my life and they were being threatened. My head was buzzing with worry at the thought of any of them hurt. A hand held my shoulder, "Alice and Emmett are the first children to be born to a converted Carpathian woman. They have survived their first year and are growing stronger and healthier. I fear this will not be the last threat," Vlad stated, "Not just to us, but to psychic human women. They will need protection until their true mates find them." Taking this into grave consideration, my brother had important decisions to make.

He looked around to everyone in the circle, "Indeed, Raven, Bella and the children are well protected," his eyes glanced at the Cullens, "but those women are potential mates to our males. But first, I must ask." My brother took in a heavy sigh, "Do any of you believe in any truth of what Franklin said? That my family and I are corrupting our power?" It was in our history and it couldn't be ignored.

The silence lasted for a long, intolerable moment. Julian scoffed, "No, of course not. You have made a great discovery in finding your women. It is known among us that those who find lifemates are not chosen beforehand; it is fate." The circle of men nodded slowly as Julian continued, "He was spewing lies of desperation, trying to weave a web of deceit. He hoped that Gregori would join him, knowing that he our strongest warrior."

Gregori shook his head slowly, "I sensed that as well. Mikhail, you and your family are making great strides in the future hopes of our people." Mikhail sighed slowly, "Agreed, for now, we must protect the psychic women, as well as our own women. I know this is a terrible burden on our people, but it is for our future." With our plans of protection formed, the group departed from this place.

Esme and her son and daughter returned to their home, promising that they would visit soon. The Cullens had built their own home, as they wanted to remain closer for the sake of my children. They remained close and offered their protection for our people.

In these past years, Carlisle worked closely with Gregori in ensuring Alice and Emmett's survival and growth. Looking at the history of our people, Carlisle theorized that we may be afflicted with an ailment that is causing our high infant mortality. As Carpathians, we do the best we can to feed on healthy humans. We can smell the alcohol and drugs tainting a human's blood, but in our history, we were not always as fortunate. Carlisle believed that it was the wide spread of the Black Plague that made feeding on healthy humans difficult. In feeding on infected humans, it may be affecting our people. Carlisle was showing his true colors in being a doctor. He collected blood samples from Eleanor and Vlad, who were willing to offer their blood in this study and Carlisle was still endlessly fascinated in his findings. His theory was further proven to be correct; our blood was too rich for our infants to consume. Now, Carlisle was looking into why our female children were weaker than the male infants. Mikhail welcomed Carlisle and his aid and our people were becoming more welcoming to the Cullen family.

Returning home, my brother still dwelled on what was said about Gregori's family, as he is the last. Before the Turk Wars, they were five children from the Daratrazanoff line. Lucian & Gabriel were the Dark Twins of legend. It was said that Lucian only had to speak and a vampire would remove his own heart. Gregori was the greatest healer, as were his elder brothers. The last two children; Darius and their only sister, Desari were innocent children whose young lives ended in the attack on our village. Darius was only a boy and Desari was just a babe. Franklin was telling the truth about the Dark Twins. Lucian had become vampire and his twin hunted him, but neither of them were heard from again.

_Do you believe I misuse Gregori?_ Pain was straining Mikhail's thoughts.

_Gregori has been and always will be your friend and confidant. __The Daratrazanoff line has always been loyal to us. They do not serve, but aid. Mikhail, my brother, do not let the vampire's desperate words enter your heart. Go to Raven_.

Mikhail agreed, but he was still concerned, _What of you? He said others would come_.

_I've worried about that the day Bella announced she was carrying a daughter. I worry for my son, but I fear for my daughter. The children are strong, but Alice, I fear that one of the undead will attempt to take her. She is light and life already. Vivacious and carefree, as a child should be. Perhaps it's being a father, but I already feel that no man will be worthy of my child. He may be her perfect match, her lifemate, but he will not meet my standards_.

Mikhail's laugh echoed through my head, _I do not doubt. Should I be blessed with a daughter, I will feel the same way_.

_That is why I want Alice stubborn like Bella. She will give her lifemate hell, like her mother does for me. He will endure it and if he's smart, he will love and cherish every moment of it_.

_Well, if anyone can teach my dear sweet Alice how to give her future mate trouble, it's Bella_.

_And her aunt Raven_, I interjected. Bella and Raven were amongst the most stubborn women I've ever met and I loved them both dearly.

Below in the lower chambers, Alice and Emmett were watching a movie with our women. "Alright, baby, I'll get it for you," Bella's voice came to me before anything else. The sound of her footsteps through the lower halls pulled me into her direction. She was in our bedchamber, walking towards the closet. Changing my form to mist, I flowed to her quickly. Placing a safeguard over the door, I stood in the chamber waiting for her to exit the closet. Stepping out with a blanket over her arm, Bella looked up. Her brown eyes widened, "Oh, you're home." Her voice almost broke as she saw me. Delicate arms circled my neck, nuzzling her face into my chest, _What happened? I felt your anger and worry_.

I kissed my lifemate's hair, cheek and lips. Fastening her mouth to mine, every emotion from the confrontation disappeared. Her lips were soft, delectable, bringing up the feelings she stirred within me before I left. Lowering my hand, I lifted her leg and held it against my waist. _Jacques!_ Not letting her out of my hold, I press her frame against the wall, _You started it, so I am finishing it_.

Bella moaned, feeling my hands on her body. Loosening the belt, her dress opened, revealing the smooth, creamy skin of Bella's body. I couldn't take the separation a moment longer; Bella's legs were around my waist as I joined myself with her. With the knowledge that others were plotting to take her from me, my frame quivered as I held her. My hand slammed into the wall as teeth pierce my shoulder; a pain of pleasure.

_Feed, my love_, the words whispered through her mind. She placed a kiss on my neck, moving her body against mine. Bella pulled fingers through my hair, _Was anyone hurt?_

_No_, my teeth gritted as I held her. Her mouth moved to mine, _I hate it when you leave_.

_As do I_. Legs tightened as her body clinched around me. Bella's body fascinated me; it gave me such pleasure, carried my children and produced milk for them. Hers fit with mine perfectly and I couldn't love or crave it more. My body pierced under to the point of sheer pleasure as I released all that I was within her feminine core. Breathing deeply, Bella's feet touched the floor and her body slumped down. Sitting next to her, my breathing matched her pace.

_Forgive me_, I asked.

She smiled, _There is no reason to ask for forgiveness. I teased you on purpos_e.

My eyebrows pulled together and she laughed; the sound like bells. _I wanted you to miss me and you'd be more determined to come home that much sooner to me_.

I nodded once, _Oh, so you had a plan?_

Getting up slowly and closing her dress, Bella turned toward me, _A woman always has a plan_. Gathering the blanket, she left the room, leaving me laughing.

*Carpathian Language Guide:

Sívamet: my love or my heart (Shee-vaw-meht)

Lańa: daughter


	14. Family Visit

Chapter 14 – Family Visit

BPOV

Five Years Later

Riding up to the castle, I dismounted Delilah. Holding the reins, I walked her into the stables. "Momma?" Alice walked into the stable, riding her horse, Aztec. "Yes, sweetheart?" Alice patted Aztec's neck, "Can I ride to Gramma's house?" Delilah knocked her head against my arm, hoping for a gentle pat. I obliged her and looked at Alice. Her big eyes, my eyes, were wide, waiting for my answer. She was silently pleading with me and I smiled, "Honey, Aztec is scared of your grandparents, remember? He won't go near their house." Alice grimaced, "Oh yeah, that's right. Then can I run?" "Oh, me too!" Emmett called as he trotted in on Mayan. The children could so easily forget that the Cullen's scent scared animals. They were like me; they saw them for who they were, not what they were. Getting off their horses in synchronized movements, Alice and Emmett batted their eyes at me, "Please, can we go?" They wined and pleaded in unison. I shook my head at their joined voices. I gave into their request, "Ok! Let's get your Aunt Raven & Savannah and we'll go."

My children ran ahead of me, excited to visit Carlisle and Esme; their grandparents. They loved their human grandparents, but the Cullens where the ones who lived nearby. My parents and step-parents called to speak with them as often as they could.

Walking through the night, my mind scanned out, ensuring that there was no one or anything lingering by as the children ran out of my sight. From the front door, I could hear the Carpathian lullaby being sung in a gentle voice from above. Two heartbeats were mixed in with the song. I walked into the nursery, where Raven was in her rocking chair, holding Savannah. Savannah's large blue eyes, Raven's eyes, looked at me as I walked over to them. Raven lifted her head, "Hey Bell." Raven was so jubilant to be holding her own child. Happiness radiated from her, as well as her fatigue. "Hi. Hello Van." She crinkled her nose at me and I laughed. The skin around her nose creased as she waited for me to call her by her proper name, "I'm sorry, Baby Van."

The baby girl smiled at me and reached her arms up. Raven remained seated as I took my niece. Her small fingers pulled through my hair, then she rested her head against my chest. My niece was so sweet; I never wanted to put her down. She recently passed her first year, feeding only on Raven's milk and animal's blood. Looking from Savannah to Raven, I smiled to myself. Savannah was a miniature Raven; the same pale skin, ebony hair and sapphire blue eyes. None of her features were Mikhail's. The only difference was that Savannah had a shade of silver to her eyes. When she was old enough, she will be bringing men to their knees.

Thinking back to when Raven was pregnant, I would speak with Savannah, in the same manner Raven spoke to the twins when I was pregnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

I whispered to the baby, telling her about her family and how much we wanted to see her. It was amazing that as a fetus, Savannah responded to me. I almost felt her emotions. Touching Raven's stomach, every nerve ending in my hand responded to the touch, making a connection with the growing baby who was my niece. Raven had the same birth plan as I did and was Esme who delivered Savannah.

At her birth, Savannah recognized my voice as the one who spoke to her. When I held my sweet newborn niece for the first time, I felt that she was upset; she wanted Raven. Raven sat up, ignoring her own needs and took Savannah. Tears spilled from her eyes as she held her daughter after months of waiting for her to be born.

Raven believed I was able to speak with her unborn baby because I was already a mother, but Gregori, Jacques and Mikhail believed it was something more. I could never really explain it, but I would call for Gregori when Savannah was in distress. I just knew when something was wrong with her. Gregori aided with Savannah's development as he did for my twins. I just knew that she wasn't doing well; like she was breathing properly and not digesting her blood mixture well enough. Raven waited anxiously as I called her to come, followed by Jacques and Mikhail. All of us were going to stay together as we waited for Savannah to be healed, but Gregori asked me to remain in the room with him. No one questioned Gregori, not even Mikhail. After he healed her small body, Gregori placed Savannah in my arms. She was so small and fragile, too much like Alice when she was an infant. My forehead lightly touched hers, _You love all the attention, don't you?_ Her lips curved into a smile as she drifted off to sleep.

Raven came into the nursery and took Savannah into her arms. Raven gently touched her daughter's head and brushed her hair, "Why do think that about her, Bell?" Mikhail lightly kissed Savannah's head and Jacques held my waist. Everyone listened as Gregori explained why he asked only me to remain with him during his healing. Mikhail had Raven sit while she fed Savannah. Jacques wrapped his arms around me, pressing his chest into my back. Gregori looked at me, ignoring every eye in the room, "I come from a family of healers and I see the signs in Bella. She communicates with infants in a different, deeper way. Savannah is not her child and yet, Bella is aware when Savannah requires aid before her own parents do. She was able to break down and describe our infants' anatomy and came up with what they needed for sustenance. Bella is a healer for our children."

My heart stuttered as all eyes fell on me. I hated when I was the center of attention. I didn't want to believe it, but it had to be true. Gregori was telling the truth. I couldn't explain it; never could, but I knew when Savannah was in trouble. I even knew when Raven was going to give birth before she did. I was able to communicate with Savannah and she wasn't my child. _I'm a healer?_

Gregori nodded, _You are. We all have different gifts. This is yours and it is vitally important. It would be most beneficial for you to be present when every child of our race is being born. You would know when the infant was in distress. It is a great gift, Isabella_.

Alice looked up at me, "Will I be one?" My mouth hung up and I shrugged. I didn't know what to tell her. Gregori half-smiled at the innocent question, "Only time will tell, little one. For now, just help Raven as much as you can." Since Savannah was in Raven's womb, Alice deemed her cousin as 'her baby.' Alice was the happiest for the birth of another girl. Emmett had Benjamin, Josef and his cousin, Tristan as friends, while Alice felt she didn't have any. Benjamin and Tristan were men and Josef was a teenager, but they enjoyed having Emmett with them. They would protect Alice whenever she needed it, but my little girl was lonely. Savannah belonged to Alice and no one argued with her.

For her first few months, Alice slept in the nursery so that Savannah wouldn't be alone. Alice wanted to help take care of Savannah and Raven happily accepted. She kept her brother, cousin and their friends at arm's length when they wanted to see the baby. Alice was the smallest among them, but the boys didn't dare cross her when it came to Savannah. Whenever Savannah heard Alice's voice, she would want her right away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I held Savannah in my arms while she fiddled with my necklace, "Raven, do you want to come with us to the Cullen's house? The twins want to go and I don't want to leave you alone." Looking at my sister, the signs of interrupted sleep were etched on her face. Her eyelids were so heavy, she had to force them to stay open. I half smiled at her, knowing exactly how she felt, "Long night, err, day?" Raven smirked and nodded once, _I would love to go, but I'm exhausted_. Raven's hair was pulled back into a bun with strands escaping the pins. Her hands rested limply on the rocking chair arms and her body was slumping into the seat. Savannah was wide awake, leaning her head on my shoulder. Recalling the early days of taking care of twin infants, sympathy washed over me.

My eyebrows went up as a thought occurred to me, _I have an idea. Why don't I take the baby with me and the kids and you go to ground for a few hours?_

Raven shook her head, _I hate going to ground, Bell. You know that_.

_Raven, you need it. Now more than ever. You need to regain your strength. If you want, I will put you to sleep before closing the soil around you_.

She visibly cringed at the thought, but Raven knew I was right. There was a small glimmer of hope in her eyes as she looked at me, but it quickly changed, "I don't know…." "Undisturbed, peaceful, pre-baby sleep," I taunted. To be offered the chance to sleep like she did before she had Savannah. Fatigue and exhaustion was beating down on Raven's body so much that couldn't resist; this is what I was hoping for. She needed the healing and strength of Mother Earth. "I'll tell Mikhail and Jacques that I have the kids and Mikhail will help you sleep. And I will make the safeguards around your bedchamber and the house."

The idea was too tempting for her to refuse. She nodded, "Ok, I'll get her bag ready." Raven's body was weak that she would have had trouble rising up from her seat. Her arms trembled as she tried to stand on her own. Fatigue was beating at me from Raven; she was beyond weak. I shook my head at her, "Alice?" My Alice appeared in the doorway, her curls bouncing as she smiled, "Yes, Momma?" Alice looked so much like me now, except she was getting a black shade to her hair. It was so beautiful with the red hue she inherited from me. Her features were mine, but Jacques was there in her eyes. Like Emmett's, her eyes were brown with a black undertone. She walked over to me to see her cousin. Savannah looked down at Alice and cooed. "Sweetheart, could you prepare Savannah's bag? She's coming with us while Auntie gets some rest."

Alice looked at Raven, taking in her tired face, "Auntie, I would have taken care of Van so you could sleep." Raven sighed as she smiled, "I appreciate that, baby, but you're ten years old. You should be playing and having fun, not caring for an infant." Alice went right to work, packing the bag, "Auntie, she's my baby too and I want to help." Raven's head was drooping as she smiled, "I know, honey." The words were slurring as exhaustion was winning.

I looked at my sister as her voice began to fade into a whisper. _Allie, please take Van_. Holding her hands out, Alice expertly took her cousin and sat down on the floor. Savannah stood on her own, holding Alice's hand. Emmett came into the room; his expression changing from happy to concern as he saw me helping Raven standing. I brushed my hand over Raven's hair, not looking at the children, _Stay with your sister and cousin, EJ_. _ I'm putting Auntie to bed, then we'll go_.

Placing her arm over my shoulder, mine and Raven's bodies melted to mist and we floated down to the lower chambers. The scent of the earth was rich and heavy as helped her lay down. Before anything else, I made my sister sleep the Carpathian sleep. I laid Raven on the ground and kissed her cheek, _Just sleep, *sisar – sister. I will take care of Savannah as if she were my own_.

_I know you will. Thank you, Bell_.

I rested Raven on the soil and placed a pillow under her head. Raven had come up with a different way of resting in the earth. She laid on the rich soil and allowed for a layer of soil to be placed over her like a blanket. This was an alternative and it helped her recover from her fatigue and she wouldn't be afraid. Leaving the chambers, I called out to Mikhail and Jacques, letting them know where Raven, myself and the children were.

_She was that tired? Why didn't you call me sooner, Bella?_

I sighed at Mikhail's concern, _Because she was half asleep when I got home. She's fine, Mikhail. Sleeping peacefully. Don't worry, I had it covered_.

Jacques reached out to me; _You did what you had to do for our sister, my dear angel. Do not stay out too long. We will be home ourselves soon. Sooner now that Raven will be alone. Call the wolves to protect the house_.

I watched as the safeguard built up around where Raven slept. My safeguards were getting stronger. Alice and Emmett playing with Savannah were when I returned to the nursery. Savannah walked over to me and tugged at my pant leg. I smiled down at her, "Whose ready to go?" Savannah clapped her hands as I lifted her onto my hip. I brushed her hair from her face gently, "Ready to go see Gramma and Grampa?" She cooed as I carried her.

Alice and Emmett walked ahead of me into the trees that surrounded our home. Savannah pointed her fingers into the trees. Looking, I thought I saw a wolf, but there was nothing but low hanging leaves blowing in the wind. Mikhail and Jacques must have sent the wolves before I could call them. Tightening my hold on Savannah, the children and I moved at Carpathian speed through the night. Savannah held onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She buried her face against me as I ran. The ground was feather light against my feet as I ran. The brushed of leaves against my skin, charging my body.

The house grew out of the dark as we got closer. The heavy scent of predators permeated the air. Shiver ran down my spine, but that was nothing new coming to their house. Arriving at the Cullen's hidden home deep in the mountains, the twins ran up the steps and burst through the front door as I walked inside with Savannah. Rosalie was there, catching the door before it slammed into the wall. The kids didn't even notice her. Looking around the room, this house reminded me so much of their house in Forks. The south wall was glass, looking out to the mountain range. Edward's piano was a on a raised platform, walled in by a high glass arched wall. The winding stairs led up to the second floor, but in this house, the second floor was open and lined by a banister.

"Hey Bella," she smiled brighter, "Hello Savannah. I just bought you a new dress." Alice smiled as she came into the room, seeing the twins running up the stairs. She came over to hug me, "Hey Bella." Taking one arm out from my hold on Savannah, I hugged her back, "Hi Alice." Savannah went with Rosalie, babbling away as she attempted to have a conversation.

"Grampa!" Carlisle was descending the stairs, "Kids!" He pretended to fall back against the steps as Alice and Emmett hugged him, "Be careful with the old man. You're getting stronger." The children were talking animatedly with Carlisle. Rosalie returned to the living room; Savannah in one arm and a shopping bag in the other. Savannah sat up in Rosalie's lap, hugging a teddy bear.

The shopping bag seemed bottomless as Rosalie pulled out fluffy, girly infant clothes; one after another. "My goodness, Rosalie, did you buy out the store?" Golden eyes narrowed at me, "No, they're restocking tomorrow. Then I can get some things for the twins." Something banged on the ceiling above us, "There's my little EJ!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house. "You ready to go running?" "Yes," my Emmett yelled and I rolled my eyes. Why, oh, why did I name my son after Emmett Cullen? "Are you sure?" "YES!" my son yelled in return. I glanced up in time to see the two of them bolting down the stairs. My Emmett was holding onto his uncle's back. "Be careful, Emmett." "I will, Mommy." I smiled, "I was talking to the big one." There was a hiss, "Very funny, Bell."

Alice, Rosalie and I remained in the living room, just talking. Savannah was with her cousin and grandmother. Esme had claimed Savannah as her grandchild, as she claimed Raven as her daughter. When Esme learned of how Raven's parents were to her; that her father thought she was a freak and didn't care for her, it almost broke her heart. To Esme and Carlisle, Raven was their daughter as much as Alice, Rosalie and I were. "Where's Raven?" Rosalie asked. I smiled, "Poor thing is exhausted. The first year is always the hardest. I sent her to ground before coming over. She really needed it." I felt bad for Raven as I recalled those day well with my own children. She needed a break.

The three of us walked outside into the night. Alice wanted to see to the flower bed of night blooming orchids. The white flowers were in full bloom. Beads of dew began to form in the night. I reached down to touch one and the gentle petal offered its sweet fragrance. Flowers were almost leaning in my direction as I brushed them with my fingers. In the yard, there was a swing set and slide for the children; a gift from their aunts and uncles. Slipping out of my shoes, I walked on the bare ground. Instantly, my pores opened, taking in the energy of the earth. They coursed through me as I walked around the sprouting plants. The night air was fragrant, carrying the scent of the trees and flowers, along with the scents of the mountains themselves. The wind was singing to me as it caressed my skin. It was serene and peaceful here. The songs of the wind called to me.

My skin rippled as my impulse to run grew. My body wanted to shift and change into a wolf. Jacques wouldn't want me to stray far from the Cullen's house, but running was so tempting.

Slight vibrations were moving through the land and they were getting stronger. There was a sharp, unnatural coming of wind, along with a silent approach. The fear of the animals were growing stronger as the predator was in their midst. Fear began to grown within me, but I pushed it away, knowing it was safe.

Edward stopped a few dozen yards away from where I stood, "Hello Bella." Running was going to have to wait. I smiled as he walked over to me, "Hello Edward." His eyes looked down seeing my bare feet, "Where are your shoes?" Bits of soil clung to me skin and I laughed, "By the garden gate. The soil gives me an energy boost to keep up with the kids. I took Savannah off Raven's hands so she could get some rest."

Edward and I turned and walked into the trees, "How is Raven feeling?" Listening to us, there were no sounds of our movements; not a snap of a branch or a crunch of a leaf. My head dipped once, "We're past the worst of it. Savannah is a healthy little girl. Already she has her father wrapped around her finger." Edward chuckled, "And Mikhail is happy to be. He has changed so much since his daughter's birth. Not a Prince, but a father. As well as Jacques when the twins were born."

He never said it, but I knew Edward wished for fatherhood; his own family. He knew he would never have children, being what he was. Gold eyes looked into mine, "Stay out of my head." Our pace stopped as we looked at each other, just staring. Laughter came from both of us, finding it funny that we could now hear each other's thoughts. Our walk took us in a wide semi-circle before heading back to the house. All around us, the scent of the Cullen family was heavy in the air. I could smell each of their scents and compare them to human things; rising bread, ocean air, fragrant flowers, leather, moss and vanilla. They were a bouquet of interesting scents.

My Alice was sitting on her Aunt Alice's lap, "Auntie, can I stay? I want to help." Alice looked up at me, "Ask your mother." Looking from Alice to Alice, my daughter wanted to help her aunts clean out their closets. Her brown eyes were bigger as she waited for my answer. _EJ's still with Uncle Emmett. Please Momma?_

_Let them stay. Please Bella? I will bring them home before their bedtime_.

I nodded, "Ok, but have them home on time." Esme was cradling Savannah in her arms as she hummed to her, _I think it's time for her nap_. Savannah was fighting with her heavy eyelids. Her lips made a small 'O' as she yawned. "I better get her home." Esme extended her arms, placing Savannah in mine. Jasper came down the stairs, "Come. I'll take you home and wait for Mikhail and Jacques to return. "Thanks, Jas." He took up Savannah's bag as I tucked a blanket around her small sleeping form, "Let's go." Jasper was aware of how my lifemate and brother were. They preferred not to leave their families alone, but sometimes they had to, but it was never for long. "I'm ready when you are, Jasper."

Carpathian Language Guide:

*Sisar – Sister


	15. Worried

Chapter 15 – Worried

BPOV

Jasper used his influence over Savannah, so that she will remain asleep while we ran. I gasped quietly as Savannah's body fell limply in my arms. I looked at him and scowled, "You know, she actually likes it when we run." He shrugged, "Makes it easier. Let's just go." I shook my head as he held the door open for me. Just because he had the ability doesn't mean he needs to use it every chance he gets. Jasper gestured for me to lead the way. I couldn't fight my smirk and put on a burst of speed through the night. I did want to get back and check on Raven. It was gnawing at me leaving her home alone, especially with Jacques and Mikhail being far away. The children were perfectly safe with their aunts and uncles, so I didn't have to worry much about them.

The feel of the brushing leaves against my skin was like feathers and their energy was strengthening my body. Jasper kept pace with me as we ran. I couldn't move as fast as Jasper did; some things never change. My senses were scanning around us, searching for anyone or anything. The night air still whispered, tempting me to stay longer. Staying inside was nothing in comparison to being outside in nature. I would come out again later with Jacques.

The highest turret came into sight as we got closer. Spanning out, my mind reached Raven's and she was beyond gone; poor thing was so tired. There was a sudden shift and I didn't like it. I breathed in at the air and it was off; a lingering scent. It was a scent I recognized and it was very subtle.

"Bella, get inside!" Jasper instructed. His voice was clipped as he stood outside the safeguard. I stood next to him, scanning our surroundings. Savannah was still cradled against me as my eyes searched for any danger. He placed his cool hand on my shoulder and with a gentle push; Jasper ensured that Savannah and I were safely inside the protections of our home. There was a ripple in the safeguard as I stepped through with Savannah. The ripple would let Jacques know I was safely back at home. Jasper turned away from me, sniffing at the air. His eyes burned as he looked around, moving more like hunter. I looked around and saw nothing, but that never meant anything in our world. "What's wrong?" Jasper moved once, letting Savannah's bag fall to the ground next to my feet.

Jasper looked out into the dark trees, then his head snapped to the left, "Stay inside. I'll be back." Jasper was gone in the next moment, taking his influence with him. Savannah began to wriggle in my arms as she woke. She lifted her head, making the blanket fall off her head and she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Her tiredness was gone, replaced with her playful nature. The night air whispered again and I wanted to run, but I didn't give him.

I pressed a kiss to Savannah's nose, making her giggle, "Come on, honey." She adjusted herself in my arms I carried her to the children's playroom. Savannah was looking around herself, thinking of her mother. I could clearly see Raven's face in her mind. "She's sleeping right now, so you and I are going to play together." Savannah pressed her hand to my chest, wiping her palm against me. The touch was warm from her head resting there. Savannah leaned back against me and breathed slowly.

The tall doors of the playroom stood before us. An intricate 'S' was carved in the middle of the closed doors, above the 'A' and 'E'. The playroom was expanded to accommodate an infant swing and slide for Savannah. I placed her down on the faux grass and she timidly walked to the tree's hollow. My eyes followed her as Savannah sat inside the fake tree and looked up. Carlisle added a star gazing ceiling to the hollow and Savannah loved it. She reached up, pressing her hand to the ceiling, quietly babbling to herself. It must be so nice to be that young and not have a care in the world.

My hearing spanned out to the rest of the house and it was all silent. Jasper was outside, but I couldn't hear or sense his presence. Savannah came out from the hollow and went for the steps behind the tree that led to the platform. She was such a little explorer. I caught her small form in my hands, "Oh no you don't, young lady." She babbled as I picked her up and went up the steps. She clapped her hands in anticipation of going down the slide. "Ready?," Savannah giggled as we went down together and she immediately wanted to go again. After going again, I placed Savannah on the floor and she went for her toys. Savannah was happy, pulling out endless toys that the Cullens, her parents and anyone of our people got her. Savannah was now the princess of the Carpathian people. She was a shining beacon of new hope for our people. When Mikhail made that announcement, I fought every thing within me from rolling my eyes. Savannah was a little baby.

"Bella." I shrieked and spun around as Jasper was suddenly in the room. My heart pounded as he shocked me out of my train of thought. He smirked at me, "Some things never change." Jasper's tone was humorous as he listened to me slowing down my heart. "Oh, be quiet. Was there anything out there?" Savannah laughed as she pulled at her toy chest, taking out a toy piano. Her small hands slammed at the keys, making a discordant noise. Jasper glanced at the infant girl, "I think something was here. I caught a faint scent and followed the trail."

My heart sank into my chest. Something was here when none of us were. "Raven was here alone. Vampire, human, the undead; what was it?" Jasper placed his arm around my shoulders, "I believe the undead. The trail faded off into the sky. But stay calm, I'll talk with Mikhail about this. It may not be as big a situation as we may think." I huffed, "It's the undead and they came to our home. They know there are women and children here. They've come for Alice when she was younger. Now we have Savannah." Giggles pealed through the air, reminding us of her in the room.

Jasper hugged me, holding me in his stone embrace, "I know, Bella, but they didn't get in. Go check on Raven and I'll stay with Anna." I nodded slowly. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle called Savannah 'Anan' and she adored her nickname. I walked out of the room, trying to keep my legs underneath me. The undead came to my home, but they were here when we were all absent. Raven was in danger because I left her alone. What if they poisoned the earth? She could be fighting for her life right now.

My form changed to mist and drifted through the house, down to Raven's chamber. Entering the room, there was no scent of the undead. I felt the safeguard as I passed through it. Only our clean scents mixed in with our homeland soil. Whoever was here didn't come near Raven. My hand rested on her forehead and she didn't move. She was sleeping peacefully. There was nothing else here but me and my sister. The earth was covered over her like a blanket, keeping her safe and warm. I breathed a sigh of relief; she wasn't in any danger. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Raven. Looking around, I lit candles around the room, so that she would wake up to her favorite scent, then left her to sleep.

The halls of our home were peaceful and there was nothing out of place. There wasn't even any damage to the safeguard around the castle. The monster didn't try any attack which was odd for the undead. They were impulsive and ruthless. They would have tried anything to get inside if they really wanted to. Then why come here? To the home of the Prince and his family? In the playroom, Jasper was helping Savannah down the slide, by holding her waist as she slid down. Her squeals and laughter filled the room. I smiled as I watched Jasper help her down the slide again. One thing in his favor, Jasper never got tired, so he would play with her for hours until she fell asleep.

Gentle fingers brushed down my cheek, "Hello, my angel." My breath blew out slowly and my hand reached for his, "Welcome home. I missed you." Jacques placed a kiss onto my shoulder, pressing his chest into my back. Arms were around my waist, holding me in his embrace, "Where are our children?" My worry was instantly gone as his arms held me.

_The kids are with their grandparents. Esme and Alice are bringing them home before their bedtime_. Jacques moaned quietly against my neck.

My hand pushed against his shoulder, _Not right now. Jasper needs to talk to you_.

Jacques's mood changed immediately as he noticed that we weren't alone, "Jasper, thank you for seeing Bella and Savannah home safely." Jasper was smiling as he held Savannah, "I'm surprised you noticed me. You were so focused on my sister." My face turned bright red, realizing that he felt our mood. Jacques cleared his throat and laughed nervously, "I've forgotten about your ability. Forgive me." Jasper shook his head, "Don't worry about it." Jasper's gold eyes watched Savannah as she crawled into the hollow and stared up at the starry ceiling. She was always mesmerized by the small white lights.

I walked over to the hollow, pushing Jasper to go speak with Jacques. "Van, do you want to go in your swing?" She reached out for me, her small hands clutching open and closed until I picked her up. I was purposely distracting myself from hearing their conversation. Savannah babbled as I carried her out to the courtyard. Jacques's eyes were on me as I walked outside. I caught a glimpse of the safeguard doubling in strength. Savannah played with my locket as I walked over to her swing set.

_Angel, I will be with you shortly, _a caress went along my cheekbone.

The courtyard was remade into a playground for the children. The large jungle gym was Emmett's favorite. He would climb to the top of the fort that stood atop of the jungle gym. I almost had a heart attack when I caught him up there for the first time. The girls preferred the swings. One swing was big enough for an adult. I sat in it and held my niece as we slowly flowed back and forth. Savannah was a very happy baby. She cooed as she held out her arms, almost trying to catch a breeze in her hands. My hand remained on her waist as we swung back and forth. I turned down the volume on my hearing because I didn't want to hear what Jasper and Jacques were saying.

Over the high wall, a large owl came into sight. The bird's form grew as it touched down. Savannah was pointing animatedly at the bird as it got closer. Gregori strode over to us, "Good evening, Bella." I smiled, "Hello Gregori. How are you?" Savannah yelled in a high-pitched noise. Gregori smiled, "Forgive me. Hello Savannah. I was rude for not speaking to you as well." She continued in her babbling as we swung back and forth. I couldn't help laughing, "Like father, like daughter. What brings you by tonight?" Gregori's silver eyes looked to Savannah as she laughed, "I've come to check on Savannah."

Savannah was out of her dangerous first year, but she still required her check-ups with Gregori. He came to stand next to us as I stopped the swing. Savannah pouted at me as I stopped. I made myself look away, because she could get me to do anything with those eyes. "Do you want me to take her inside?" Savannah turned in my arms and rubbed her face in my hair, making herself laugh. Gregori feigned a smile as he looked at her, "That won't be necessary. I wouldn't want to ruin her fun with her aunt." Savannah leaned her head back and smiled at Gregori. She was melting his heart; something I never thought I would see.

Gregori exhaled and his scent enveloped Savannah as he checked her body. He's told me in the past that it wasn't necessary to keep Savannah still when he checked on her body, but I still felt funny playing with Savannah as Gregori was working over her. Savannah kicked her leg as if someone was tickling her. Laughter burst out of her as she kicked wildly and I tightened my hold on her, "Calm down, honey." She turned over in my arms and leaned her cheek against mine. "Are you thirsty, Van?" She patted my cheek, speaking in her baby talk. She was thirsty, but I waited for Gregori to finish his work.

Jacques and Jasper came out into the courtyard, followed by Mikhail. Savannah looked back and squealed happily, seeing her father. Jasper and Jacques's expressions were solemn as they came over to where Savannah and I were. Jacques brushed his fingers over my cheek, trying to soothe me. Mikhail took Savannah and I stood, touching my fingers to Jacques's cheek, _What is it? Please tell me_. Jacques's dark eyes were locked on my face. He wasn't going to tell me anything, for now. Gregori inhaled deeply, returning to his body. Mikhail held his daughter closely as he looked at his closest friend, "How is she?" No one moved until Gregori answered, except for Savannah. She bit down on Mikhail's finger, expressing her need for consumption. Gregori's eyes were locked on her once more, "She is very well. Her body is functioning perfectly."

Savannah bit down on Mikhail's finger again, making him wince, "Ok, Savannah, I'll get you something to drink." Jacques half smiled as Mikhail took Savannah inside, followed by Jasper and Gregori. Listening to the door close, I turned back to Jacques. His arms circled around me, holding me against his chest. His lips were on mine then. The kiss deepened as he leaned me against the jungle gym, keeping my body locked between the wall and his body.

_Jacques, don't try to distract me_.

He moaned, _I'm not. I missed you these past hours_.

My hand pushed against his chest, _You think I don't know. There was another vampire near our home_.

Jacques held my face, bringing my lips to his again. Hands brushed down my chest, sending fire through my veins. My fingers moved under his shirt, pushing open the button. My fingers explored the hard planes of his chest, stopping at deep furrows. I looked down, breaking our kiss, to see several wounds on Jacques. They were healing, from Gregori's touch, but I could tell they were deep. Jacques's eyes were closed as he looked away from me. I looked at him, "What happened to you?" My voice was a pained whisper. He shook his head, "It's nothing. Only the vampire." My breath ceased in my throat.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

My lashes lifted, taking traces of tears with them. Jacques was injured fighting this vampire. His hands wrapped around my wrists, bringing my hands to his mouth, _Because Gregori was there and I was healed before any infection could spread_.

I pulled my hands sharply out of his hold, _I don't care. You were hurt and I should have been informed. You're my husband_.

_Angel, I didn't want you to worry needlessly. I will be fine after I rest in the earth_.

My mood was quickly changing from concern to fury. Looking past Jacques's shoulder, I caught sight of Gregori talking with Jasper as Mikhail fed Savannah. My temper was getting the best of me, I knew that, but I did nothing to stop it. "Gregori!" I called before I walked through the double doors. He looked up in time to see me entering the room, "Yes, Bella? What is the matter?" Jasper stood back as he felt my mood, "Bella, what is it?" I scoffed, almost sounding like a snarl, "Please, do not pretend you didn't hear me. Gregori, why didn't you tell me that Jacques was injured?"

Gregori was at a loss for words; a rare thing. He sighed slowly, "Forgive me, but it was not for me to say. It was a matter between lifemates. I could not intervene." Jacques was behind me, moving to hold my shoulders, but I stepped away from him. He sighed, "I have been injured before and this was nothing compared to those times. Please, Bella, I was only thinking of you. I didn't want you to blame yourself." My heart felt like it was squeezing in my chest; feeling betrayal. There was another emotion growing but I couldn't find a name for it. Jacques knew that I would blame myself for the vampire coming back to the mountains. The man knew me too well, but it wasn't only me who thought this. Raven felt the same way I did; these vampires were sensing us, as well as our daughters. My eyes narrowed, "Fine, but you were hurt and you didn't share that with me. If it were the other way around, you would have scolded me and any other who kept it from you."

Jacques only nodded, "You are correct, I would have, but you are my woman. I am supposed to see to your safety." "And I'm supposed to let you hurt yourself, not know about it and be happy with that? That's not fair. And don't you dare say that is how it is among our people or I'll scream." I was so tired of hearing that same excuse. Jacques exhaled slowly, "This isn't so different from when you kept the secret of our children from me. You didn't want me to worry, especially with the fact that we were having a son and a daughter. No one was to know until you were ready to tell them." My eyes slowly widened as I couldn't believe what I just heard.

Jasper sucked in a sharp breath, _He really shouldn't have said that_. Mikhail and Gregori remained silent as they knew my anger was going to erupt.

"Excuse me?!" the words were a hiss. Mikhail adjusted Savannah in his lap as she drank from her bottle, _Brother, run_.

A cloud of calm fell over the room, but I pushed it away, "Knock it off, Jasper!" He took one step back, closer to the door, "Sorry." I stared at Jacques in pure disbelief, "That is completely different from this. You were hurt and kept that from me. I was in perfect health and I wanted to surprise you." Jacques leaned closer to me, "You were carrying my children and kept their gender and the fact that there were two of them from me." I scoffed, glaring back at him, "Excuse me, I told you on our wedding day. Emphasis on 'I told you.' You were never planning on telling me. and don't say you were because I _know_ you." Silver glinted in Jacques's eyes, "I was thinking of you!"

My teeth were on edge as my anger grew. I was being irrational and crazy, but it didn't matter. "I cannot believe what I am hearing. You hold against me that for keeping one secret, which I told you on the happiest day of our lives, but you can keep this from me _for_ me? Is that what you're saying?" Jacques exhaled and his breath was shaky, "No, just….." "Just what?!" I asked, cutting him off. "Dammit, woman!" he roared, "You have got to be the most stubborn creature on the face of the planet!" My teeth gritted together tightly, that they almost hurt, "I was thinking the same thing about you!"

I turned, flinging my hair over my shoulders and left the room. "Bella, get back here!" "No!" I yelled over my shoulder as I disappeared down the hall. Jacques was in my mind, trying to force my compliance. My blocks went up before he could manage anything. Reaching my second floor bedroom, I leaned against the door. My breathing was wild as I slide down to the floor.

_Bella, what is going on?_

My eyes widened for a moment, hearing the voice of my sister, _Raven, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you._

Mist began to flow into the room from under the door. It changed into the form of Raven, leaning against the door next to me, _What happened? _

My head shook slowly, _I had a fight with Jacques_.

Below, I could hear Jacques speaking with Mikhail, Gregori and Jasper. Raven tilted her head towards the doors to the balcony, _Hot springs?_

The image of an underground cavern entered her thoughts and I smiled. She thought about the steam rising from the hot water pools and the stalactite rocks that hung above. The door slowly opened, letting in the night's air. I planned on going back out into the night, but I was going with different company. My body relaxed, releasing all my anger so that my form could change into my owl.

Raven and I streaked across the sky towards the hot springs deep within the mountains. The vibrant green of the trees were all around us and I breathed it all in. Fresh earth, pine, clean water and the sweeping scent of the snowy mountaintops; I loved our home. Slipping into the small of openings in the caverns, Raven and I changed to mist and swirled our way down to the steaming waters below.

A safeguard was protecting the spring, but it allowed myself and Raven to pass through, before becoming impassible by anyone else. Sitting on the damp earth, there were three women already here. Raven and I changed forms and walked toward the trio.

Eleanor smiled as she saw us coming. Celeste, lifemate to Tienn and Dierdre, lifemate to Eric were the other two women with Eleanor. Both of them stood with fluid movements; statuesque with long flowing ebony hair. To the unknown, Eleanor, Celeste and Dierdre could be sisters. Celeste was a little shorter than Dierdre and Eleanor with curls to her hair. Dierdre had large black eyes and full lips and Eleanor had very straight hair and always pulled back into a thick braid.

Celeste hugged Raven, while I hugged Dierdre and Eleanor. The five of us were the closest of friends. They enjoyed the company of Esme, Rosalie and Alice, but kept their distance from Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. It was against their nature to be near such predators as Cullens. They saw Esme and her daughters as friends and worked to be polite to the men of their family.

We sat on the ground in a circle. I was curious why they were here too. Celeste was rubbing Eleanor's back. I noticed that her eyes were red as she tried to avoid my gaze. My hand rested on her knee, "Elle, what's going on?" She sniffed, "I was going to ask you the same thing. We felt your anger and knew you two were coming here." Raven looked at me, "Bell had a fight with Jacques and I got her out of the house before she killed him. Eleanor, what happened to you?" She half-smiled through faint tears, "Probably the same thing Bella fought with Jacques about. Vlad was struck by the vampire he didn't tell me about, then came home and tried to mask his injuries. It was Josef who noticed and brought it to my attention." Were these men all the same?

I huffed slowly, "Exactly as me. I was just so mad; I let him know what was on my mind. What happened with Vlad?" Eleanor ran her hand over her hair, "He said I was overreacting. He believed that you and Raven were becoming bad influences on me, because I never acted this way before." Raven's head fell to the side, gawking at Eleanor, "Why are _we_ the bad influences?" She and I shared a glance. When we first met, Raven and I promised to be each other's bad influence.

Celeste hugged Eleanor, "Vlad was just talking out of anger and I know he doesn't mean it. I think it's because he's seen the two of you talk back to Mikhail and Jacques and not blink. That has never been done. All of our mates wonder the same thing; why are we suddenly changing. But, I do not think we are." Dierdre shook her head, "Nor do I. Things in the world change and our husbands are so set in their old ways, so they cannot accept it." It seemed that the women of our race are becoming more independent from their lifemates and the men didn't like it.

Raven started to laugh, "Oh, come on, Bell and I are the bad influences because we're the converted one. I am not going to apologize for that. Bella and I were born in the 20th century, when girls and women are raised to be independent. I had a life before I met Mikhail and I have a life after I was claimed and changed. I know Mikhail has the power and authority to walk over my decisions, but he chooses not to."

My head slowly nodded, "Same with Jacques. Men change when they get married. Gregori says that we have too much leeway, but I think our husbands trust us in making our own decisions. I think I may have a word with Vlad about this." Eleanor took my hand, "Don't bother. I already let him have it for even thinking that. I told him you and Raven were my friends and I love the both of you. How dare he say that? If anything, the two of you showed what the future of our women will be. Alice and Savannah are growing up under your influences and I see it in Alice already. She takes care of herself and makes up her own mind. I love those girls so much and I hope to have a daughter just like them." Sighing, I stood up, "Enough with our lifemates. Let's swim. It'll calm all of us."

The heat of the water prickled on my skin, making me shiver. Raven stood, "Race you to the highest rocks." Eleanor watched as Raven climb, "Cliff-diving? In here?" She shrugged, "Sounds like fun." I sped past my sister, climbing up the rocks. Celeste remained on the ground, watching us, "Come on," Raven called to her, "you've got to try it." The high peak was right above the water. Standing at the edge, Raven jumped into the pool below.

Time went by, drawing on into the night as my friends, my Carpathian sisters and I jumped into the pool and lapping in the water. We spent our time talking and laughing. I did want to come back out into the night and I was happy I did, with or without Jacques.


	16. Disagreements

Chapter 16 – Disagreements

JPOV

My body didn't move one inch as I waited for my woman's return. In her anger, Bella and Raven left our home. I felt her pain and it was difficult to allow another to see to her; that she didn't come to me. But I was the cause of her anger. It was a struggling war within me to fight every instinct from going to get her. Bella leaving our home without me was something I was never comfortable with, but it was something I had to deal with. She was far too independent for me to hinder her will. I didn't want to start that fight again. The way she was feeling; it would have done much more harm than good. My fingers drummed on the armrest as I watched the clock and listened to the swirl of voices around me.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one to deal with an upset lady. Tienn, Vlad and Eric arrived at our home, searching for their lifemates. Women seemed to be drawn towards each other when they were upset. Mikhail greeted our visitors, "*Bur tule ekämet kuntamak– well met brother-kin." Mikhail shared their thoughts, each of them seeking guidance from our Prince, "Be calm. Our women are together and safe." He looked toward Edward, who was looking out the glass doors. Vlad cut his eyes to the young vampire, "How do you know this? You are not of our people." Edward didn't need to move an inch as he kept his eyes focused, "I can hear the thoughts of my brother, Emmett, who has found your wives."

Edward turned his head to look at the others, "He's not pleased with having to look for them, because it feels too much like spying on their privacy. However, with the recent activity of the undead, Emmett is remaining close to them." My eyes met my brother's as we thought about our women in danger once again. No vampire has come near Raven or Bella and we intended on keeping it that way, with the exception of the Cullens. Vlad moved to walk by the fireplace and leaned against the mantle, while Tienn and Eric began a game of chess to distract themselves.

I remained quiet, only nodding to them in acknowledgment, as I continued to wait. Why wasn't she home yet? I should go find her and bring her home. I would face ella' wrath, but as long as she was with me; I would face anything. Vlad was most upset that his lady left their home unaccompanied, "*O ainaak jelä peje emnimet ŋamaŋ – Sun scorch that woman forever." "Vlad," Mikhail reprimanded. Vlad groaned, "It is not like Eleanor to just up and leave. I don't know what has come over her lately. Eleanor and I had a dispute and she just left. Slipped right out of my safeguards without my knowing. She's never done that before." Tienn leaned back into his seat, brushing his hand over his mouth, "The same with Celeste. She told Viktor that she was going to feed, but that was more than an hour ago." He sighed heavily, "Celeste has always been a bit rebellious, it's part of who she is, but now…"

Their words were falling on deaf ears. I had my own rebellious woman and she was away from me. My arms arched to hold Bella, even if she was mad at me. Bella was my light and life; the mother of my children. Her sweet brown eyes were the only thing that stayed off my darkness.

"Daddy?" All heads turned at the sound of a knock and a small heart beating. I sat up in my seat at the sound of a sweet voice, "Yes, *lańa – daughter? Come." Alice smiled to our visitors and came to sit on my lap, "Where were you? I've been waiting for you all evening." The same brown eyes as the ones I was waiting for looked up at me and I smiled. Alice leaned her head against my chest as I hugged her. _I had to hunt to provide for your mother._

_Then, where is she? Mommy said she would be home when Aunty brought us. Emmett is still with Grampa, but they're on their way_.

Rosalie, Edward's sister came in to see that Alice was safe. Her golden eyes fell on her brother and he smiled at her, _Oh, I know that smile. Who's he spying on this time?_

Edward glowered at her, "See you at home, Rose." She laughed and walked away, "Good night, everyone. Bye, honey." Rosalie waved at Alice and she waved in return. The others remained motionless while there were two of Edward's kind in the room. It still took some time for our people to not have such an aversion to their kind. It was not without good reason. Alice glanced at the bookshelf, looking through the titles. She wanted me to read to her. Edward moved quickly, selected her book and offered it to her. Alice lifted her head and smiled, "Thank you, Edward." Edward smiled and returned to his post by the doors.

Alice looked at the clock, noting the late hour. Bella was to be here to read the twins their story before bed. While I was reading to Alice, Emmett returned with Carlisle and was now playing with Savannah on the floor. Another hour passed and Mikhail was beginning to tap his foot impatiently. My fingers raked through my hair as my patience was wearing thin. Alice went to play with her brother and cousin on the floor. I cannot take this any longer, _Isabella, return home immediately. You have every right to be angry with me, but I want you to come home._

_That's not going to work_, Edward spoke to me.

_Why do you think that? _Who was he to say anything about this? Bella was mine.

He looked at me, _You know Bella better than that. Do you honestly believe she'll just come home because you told her to?_

I sighed heavily, _No_. I couldn't deny the truth. Bella was not an easy woman to order around.

_No, she isn't. When she thinks she's in the right, nothing can stand in her way_.

My hand rubbed against my forehead, kneading at the growing headache. I love that woman with all my heart, but Bella knew how to make me the angriest. She knew that leaving our home without me would make me upset and knew that if I tried to come for her, she would be even more put out with me. Bella placed me in a 'no-win' situation.

_And, she did it on purpose_, Edward added.

My eyes pinched shut as I thought about what kind of trouble she was getting herself into. Through Emmett Cullen's mind, I could hear the laughter of the women and their chattering voices, along with the splashing of water. Emmett was staring off into the sky, but he listened to their voices and scanned the area to make sure there was no danger near. They were safe enough and that was good to now; but it wasn't enough. I wanted Bella home with me and our children. I had to change my focus; take my mind off her, but that was nearly impossible for me.

I looked around the room; Alice was holding and reading to Savannah. Emmett was playing some video game with Edward and winning. Mikhail was speaking to the others, but they all were worrying about their lifemates. My eyes went for the door as I picked up the sound of running feet. Mikhail rose from his seat as he heard the fast approach. Our senses scanned out, searching for any danger or evil. Her temper be damned, I would go for Bella if there was trouble. There was another set of feet; heavier, faster. "I cannot believe you, Emmett. How could you spy on us?" My angel's voice rang through my ears. My heart lurched, as if being reanimated. The children all turned to the door as they opened.

A large body was thrown into the room; streaking through the air. I moved quickly, snatching up the girls and my son jumped onto Mikhail's back. The body thudded against the wall as Bella stood in the doorway with Alice Cullen by her side. Raven, Celeste, Dierdre and Eleanor all watched as Emmett was scolded by his sisters. Tienn, Eric and Vlad stood seeing their lifemates, accessing to see if any of them were hurt. My mind reached out for Bella, only to find her barriers keeping me out. "Emmett," Alice's spoke in her bird-like voice, "this is a new low for you."

My body instantly hardened as I watched Bella standing, her wet hair falling around her shoulders. One strand fell across her eyes, making her look alluring. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Emmett stood up. _Edward, help me, man. Alice is going to rip me apart_.

_Is this how my kids are going to be? Maybe I should change their names_, Bella lamented as she watched the immortal siblings.

Edward was preparing to speak in his brother's defense, when Bella interrupted. "Ok, no fighting in front of the children. It's time for them to be in bed." Alice jumped down from my arms and I set Savannah on the floor. The girls walked over to their mothers. Raven bent to lift Savannah and Alice took Bella's hand. Emmett jumped off Mikhail's back and followed after them. Saying their good days, our women went to put the children to sleep. Tienn stood with Celeste and said nothing. He took her hand and wished us a good day; the same with Dierdre and Eric.

Vlad and Eleanor stared at each other for a moment, then turned to leave. "I thank you for your council and comfort, my Prince. Good day to you and your family." Alice continued to stare down her brother, still angry with him. She was a firm supporter of privacy. Edward stood between Alice and Emmett, "You two, can you take this outside?" Alice Cullen scowled at both of her brothers, "Oh we will. You're lucky the children have to go to bed. Let's go home. Hopefully, I won't cool off by then." Mikhail and I watched in silence at their dispute. We have seen siblings fight in our day, but nothing like this.

_And, yes, they're always like this_, Edward answered Mikhail's question. Two brothers and sister fighting reminded me of our time with Noelle. I would break up hers and Mikhail's arguments.

_If I recall, brother, you had just as many fights with Noelle as I did_.

I watched as Edward was able to push his brother and sister out through the glass doors, "See you this evening." Alice jumped over the high wall after her brother, "Come back, you coward!" Mikhail and I watched them, "Esme has told me their fights have broken their homes in the past." Mikhail laughed, "Now I see why."

The soft caress of a feminine touch reached me. Bella was walking into the room, "Tell me they left. Raven just got Savannah to go to sleep." Mikhail nodded, "They did. Alice was trying to kill Emmett." Bella sighed, letting her eyes drop to the floor, deliberately avoiding my gaze. "Angel?" My words touched her mind, making it difficult for her to ignore me, but Bella wasn't one to give up easily. She broke her stubborn streak and looked up at me; her brown eyes staring into mine. She wasn't upset or happy; just calm. Bella moved slowly, combing the hair from her face. She held up her shield, keeping me out of her mind and it was uncomfortable. Mikhail bowed his head, "I think I will go check on Raven. She seems a bit excited." Bella curved a smile, "I wonder why?"

There was a glimpse of bodies careening into a pool of water. _You went cliff-diving?_

Bella only looked at me, her eyebrows high, _Oh, did I forget to mention that?_

My anger flared, "Bella, I want to talk to you right now." Mikhail left the room, leaving me to handle this issue with my woman. Bella, true to her nature, ignored me and left the room. _Isabella, come to me now_, I used the double tenor of my command.

Doing this would make it much more difficult for her to defy me. An exasperated sigh came from the hall, "What?!" My fingers curved into claws from her clipped tone. I walked out into the hall, to see her facing away from me. Hair fell in ribbons down her back with beads of water soaking the hem of her shirt. It didn't help to see a bare glimpse of her skin just above her hips. My eyes drifted down to her legs as they were wrapped in denim.

Bella turned her head, allowing me to see the curves of her chest and waist through the thin cotton blouse she wore. Beads of water were wetting her chest, making the cloth cling to her skin. "Jacques?" My eyes looked into her, not before noticing the slight separation of her full lips. She rolled her eyes, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Bella strode away from me, walking down the stairs to our chamber. Why did she have to be such a temptation? Putting on a burst of speed, I caught Bella up in my arms as we entered our bedchamber.

She struggled to get out of my arms, but I wasn't letting her. "Put me down right now!" She squirmed again, which only added to my growing desire. My hands caught her wrists as her feet touched the floor. My body hardened from her movements and only her body can sate my needs, "I am going to remind you that you are my woman and you will do as I say." Her eyebrows pulled together as I held her against our bed, "If you don't get off me…." My mouth descended on hers, _Woman, you need to be taught a lesson. You are never to leave our home like that again_.

My mind willed her clothes away and hot flesh was pressed against mine. Bella groaned as I held her against my body, letting her feel that I was ready for.

_Jacques, let me go. _

My hand pulled both of her wrists above her head, _I don't think so_. The motion lifted her ample chest higher, furthering tempting me. She could hate me for this, but I needed her. God, I needed her. She fought against me as I used my knee to part her legs. She glared at me, demanding I release her from my hold.

_I have told you, angel, I will never let you go. You must learn to submit to your lifemate_. Her moan was music to my ears as I joined my body with hers. Her legs tightened around my waist as we moved together. Our bodies collided into each other. My hands released her wrists and drifted down her body. There was a hint of anger in her mind towards me and it mattered little, _Forgive me, my little love. I never wanted to make you upset_.

My words were lost as I held her body to mine. _My angel, I would never want you to worry. That is why I didn't tell you_.

My tongue dived between Bella's parted lips as I moved back and forth within her body. She clinched her body around mine, taking me over the edge. Fingers combed through my hair, _Jacques, I love you. If you're hurt, I need to know, so that I can see to your needs_.

My hand held her cheek, _All I need is you_.

Her mouth touched my neck, sinking her teeth into me. _Take from me as it is your right, my lady_, Bella drank deeply from me. My arms held her close, as I wanted nothing between us. The combination of having her, the feel of my woman feeding from me, my body burst inside of Bella's when I felt her tongue brush my skin, my body exploded within hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Wrapping Bella in my arms and drifting my leg over her body, I played with her delicate fingers. My teeth nibbled over her fingertips while we laid together. The feminine scent of her hair was intoxicating. My need for Bella grew as we spent each day and night together. The mother of my children, the light to my dark; I couldn't lose her. She breathed slowly, not moving; only letting me hold her in our bed.

"Did you, at least, have fun while you were away?" I asked, holding Bella in a spooning position. She inhaled deeply, "I did. We're planning on doing that more often." The scent of peppermint on her skin was delicious as I held her. "I was thinking…" "Never a good thing," she interjected jokingly. I kissed her shoulder, "Why don't you, the children and I go to the river tomorrow? We haven't done that in a while."

Wisps of hair brushed my skin as Bella turned to look back at me, her smiling lightening up, "That would be great. The kids would love that." I pressed my lips to hers and held her there, placing my will over hers to sleep, _Jacques, stop that_.

_No_, I ordered, _you must rest and I will not release you from my hold_.

She scoffed at me, _Such a control freak_.

My eyes snapped open, _Now, you're going to pay for that_.

Turning her onto her stomach, I pushed myself into my woman's body. She moaned deeply, the sound muffled by the pillows_. _

_If you ever call me that again, this will be your punishment_. I thrust again and again into her body, feeling her muscles stretch around me. She moaned again as I bit into her neck, _Never defy me again, woman, or the consequences will be dire_.

_If this is my punishment_, she replied, _then I'm going to be bad more often_.

Kissing her neck, I smiled as I claimed her body.

Carpathian Language Guide:

*Bur tule ekämet kuntamak – well met brother-kin (greeting)

*O ainaak jelä peje emnimet ŋamaŋ – Sun scorch that woman forever (swear words)

* Lańa – daughter


	17. Attacked

Chapter 17 – Attacked

BPOV

The river water was clear and cool, just as it always was. Emmett kicked up sprits of water, aiming them at his sister. Alice glared as she tried to shield Savannah from the cold droplets, "Emmett, knock it off!" My bad little boy. Savannah sat on Alice's hip, while Alice scooped up flowers in bloom as they floated along the water surface. Alice, testing her abilities, called the wind to blow the blossoms off the trees. She was getting stronger and insisted on learning on her own, so that she could make her own mistakes.

Savannah pulled apart a flower as Alice held it up to her. Savannah's blue eyes were excited as Alice gave her another blossom; her innocent giggles filling the air. I watched as the children played in the water. Emmett let Savannah splashed her damp palm in his hair, making her giggle more, "Again." Emmett let her dry her hands in his hair again and she laughed even louder. The wind blew gently around us, bowing the blades of grass. Their fragrant scent surrounded the river and trees. I walked along the bank of the river, not straying far from the children. My body felt charged and alive as I walked on the grass. The blades were gentle as they brushed against my skin.

Pacing back to where the children were playing, a large black wolf was settled on the ground in the same spot I was sitting. Its intelligent black eyes looked toward me as I got closer. _It's about time you got back. I thought you dumped us_.

_I would never do that, angel_.

The pull to be near Jacques grew stronger, making me feel anxious to be close to him. Though he wasn't in his human form, I wanted to be close to my lifemate. I sat next to the wolf and leaned against its heavily muscled frame. His fur smelled liked a mixture of Jacques, earth and the mountain air. He must have ran to get here. The wolf placed its head in my lap and I rubbed behind his ear. My cheek nuzzled against his body, listening to the steady coming and going of his breath. My heart matched the beat of his as we sat together. My eyes closed as I leaned against my lifemate in his wolf form.

"Mom, Dad?" The wolf and I looked up at the sound of Emmett's voice. Even in this form, Jacques could not hide himself from our children. Emmett ran up to us with his hand clamped together, "Look what I found!" His hands opened to a reveal a grasshopper. For a moment, goosebumps formed on my skin thinking of how Emmett can just hold the insect without reservations. The bug was brownish green, with stripes going along its body. Bugs were something I would never be comfortable with. They make my skin crawl. If he was holding a spider, I would be running for the hills. The large insect was chirping while resting in Emmett's hands, "I saved him from being eaten by a fish." My throat closed in on itself as I tried to speak; all I could do was smile.

_How noble of you, my son. Now, let him go, so that he could find his family_. Emmett made a face, "Can't I keep him?" Jacques growled quietly,_ How would you feel if you were taken from your family? That is how that creature feels_.

I fought the impulse of knocking that bug out of my son's hands and elbowing my lifemate for using that as a scenario. Emmett held his clasped hands to his ear, listening better to the chirping and he nodded marveling at the small creature in his hands. Jacques growled again, the sound vibrated through his body and into mine as I leaned against him. Emmett's dark eyes saddened, "You're right, Dad. I'll put him near the rocks." Emmett walked away from us, clearly upset.

I felt for my son. He found insects interesting, _You sure he couldn't keep it?_

_He could, then I would have to deal with Alice, Raven, Savannah and your screams when you see it in the house_.

My head dipped to the side once, _True_.

_You were uncomfortable enough seeing it in his hands._

I grimaced, _You felt that?_

Laughter went through my mind, _It wasn't hard to miss_.

The sound of crunching grass caught our attention. Alice set Savannah in my lap and sat next to me, leaning against Jacques's body. She curled her arms around his thick neck; hugging him and closing her eyes, _I'm tired, Daddy_.

He nuzzled her back, _Then sleep, sweetheart_.

Savannah patted my cheek, then looked to the water; she wanted to go back into the river. "My spoiled little girl," I lamented as I nuzzled Savannah. "What did I do?" Alice asked. Her eyelids were heavy as she tried to keep them open. Leaning over, I kissed her forehead, "Nothing, honey. Go back to sleep." I stood up and carried my growing niece to the gently moving water. The cool, crisp water lapped against my legs. I offered another floating blossom and Savannah started to pull it apart. Dark curls bounced around her shoulders as she waved her hands.

A pang of pain suddenly hit my heart and I turn around quickly, holding Savannah tightly. Where is Emmett? He was gone for too long. "Come on, sweetheart," I placed Savannah onto my hip and walked out of the water. _Emmett, come here_. My command didn't reach him. This has never happened before. I don't know what it is, but I didn't like it. _Emmett Jacques Dubrinsky, come here right now!_

The very moment my foot touched solid ground; black, unnatural vines erupt from the earth and wound around my ankle. I shrieked, feeling the tight binding that was almost painful. Sharp thorns grew on the vine and cut into my skin, making me fall over. I moved quickly to land on my back; avoiding to hurt Savannah. I scream in pain as another vine began to bind my other ankle, but Jacques was already there. His massive teeth deftly avoid my skin as he pulled at the vines. Savannah was hugging my tightly, terrified as I tried to keep her away from the attack.

"Mommy!" I looked away from the attack, "Alice, stay away." She was paralyzed where she sat, not moving an inch. Alice wanted to get Savannah, but she listened to me. My arms closed around my niece, keeping the vines away from her. Savannah cried in fear and the sound carried on the wind. Pain sliced through me as thorns cut into my skin, making my blood flow. My eyes pinched close, focusing on keeping on Savannah safe. Jacques snarled and snapped viciously, _Do not move, angel_. Tears were in my eyes as I held Savannah; the thorns left a stinging that did not fade.

My head snapped up as I heard Alice shriek. She jumped onto a boulder, moving away from black, living vines that were reaching for her, "Daddy!" Her cry almost shook the earth, calling to any of our people. The vines slithered around the boulder, trying to reach her. Alice moved to the very center of the rock, staying away, "Daddy, help!"

Three more black wolves arrived on the river bank. The smallest of the three went for Alice. Its blue eyes looked at me, concern pouring out.

_Raven, get Alice out of here!_

The largest wolf pulled at the vines that were going for Alice, pulling them out of the ground. It was a horrid sight; they moved like black snakes, looking for something to attach itself to. The second wolf, Mikhail, helped Jacques take the vines off me. The wriggling vines moved across the ground, coming back towards me. Mikhail caught them in his muzzle and flung them into the flowing water. My legs were exposed and bleeding from the sudden attack. I gasped sitting up, holding Savannah close to me. She cried against my chest, hugging her small hands around me. Fear paralyzed me and I couldn't move my arms from around her.

Mikhail bumped his head against her small body, _Mon petit fleur_ (my little flower). Savannah turned to look and knew it was her father. Jacques nuzzled me as tears streamed down my face. Evil was setting its stain in the air and I couldn't breathe, "Oh God, where's Emmett?" Gregori, in his wolf form, was running along the bank and howled into the air.

Jacques stood on his two feet and scooped me and Savannah into his arms. _Come, _putting on a burst of speed, Jacques ran to where Gregori was leaning over a still form. Ignoring my searing pain, I leapt out of Jacques's arms and kept Savannah in my arms. It was the image I could never bare.

My son's skin was pale white and cold. He was too still as he bled from his neck; the bleeding merciless. Mikhail stood next to me and took Savannah from my trembling arms. My heart wasn't beating; frozen from shock. I dropped to my knees, my hands shaking uncontrollably as I brushed his head, "Emmett! Emmett, wake up." Gregori kept his hand on Emmett's neck, to slow the bleeding. My teeth chattered as my body shook. My child was attacked.

I leaned closer to close the wounds with my tongue, _Do not touch him!_ Gregori's voice roared in my mind. I looked at him in disbelief, "He's my son!" Cold, mercury silver eyes glared at me, "He's infected. Parasites aren't allowing the wound to heal. I have to see to him, then to you." Jacques's hands were on my waist, tugging at me to stand up, "You cannot make me move. This is our baby." "Emmett," Alice's voice called from the trees before she came into sight. She and Raven came running out of the trees. Raven stumbled as she tried to stop herself, "Oh, God, no!" Alice kneeled next to her brother, resting his head in her lap. "Alice, back away," Gregori ordered. My daughter was too much like me, she didn't budge an inch.

She leaned her forehead against his, whispering quietly in his ear. I thought I heard the words "Please don't leave me alone" come from her, but I couldn't focus. Alice and Emmett shared a bond I would never understand, but I was grateful for it. It was their bond that kept them strong and together. Jacques kept himself close to Alice, brushing his hands over our son. With the combined voices of our brother and sister, Alice, Jacques and I chanted the healing chant of our people to aid Gregori. More voices joined in as Aidan, Julian, Vlad, Eleanor, Benjamin and Josef found us. The men, including her sons, tried to keep Eleanor in a tight circle of their protection, but she wouldn't remain there.

Eleanor kneeled down next to me, taking my hand in hers. _Your son is as strong as you. He will be healed_.

Tears continued to fall as Raven stood behind me, combing her fingers through my hair, _We are not going to lose him_.

Alice continued to lean over her brother, whispering to him. She let her mind link merge with myself and Jacques, _Emmett, you better not let go. You're my best friend. Please, don't leave me alone_.

Jacques's eyes met mine. A hint of a blood-red tear moved along his eye. He would not let his pain show now; our son needed him. I winced in pain as I shifted my weight. Black eyes moved from mine to my leg. _My love, your wounds_.

I looked at my legs, seeing blood seeping out from the cuts. Aidan walked over to me, "Allow me." I nodded, trusting Aidan very much. It was him who found me in the lab and returned me home. He began his work and I felt his energy. I know I should stop my heart, but I refused to do so.

Julian, Aidan's twin who has been away from the Carpathian Mountain for a long time, kneeled next to his brother, "Bella, it would be best if you did so. There is an infection in your wounds as well." I stared at Julian almost in a daze. I heard what he was saying and it made sense, but I couldn't bring myself to do what he said. I broke the eye contact and saw that Raven and Eleanor were looking at me, sharing the same thought; their lives for their child's. If either of them were in my place, they would not stop their hearts; not when their child needed them. But what good would I do? Provide my blood; but it was now infected with God knows what.

Julian was looking at Jacques, when I turned back.

My eyebrows pulled together, _Don't you dare!_

My eyes closed as the will of Mikhail, Jacques, Gregori and Julian molded over mine.

_Traitors_.

JPOV

I cradled Bella to my chest as she has fallen into Carpathian sleep under my influence. She was going to be angry with me, but I had to protect her. This eased Aidan's work of healing her body. Gregori worked over my son, while I stood by helpless. This was the third time in my life when I have felt this way. My dear Noelle taken from us and the time when I couldn't find Bella when she was at the hands of those fanaticals. Both times are times that still make me recoil in despair. Raven scowled at me as she rocked Savannah against her shoulder, angry that I forced Bella into sleep. "She may be willing to sacrifice her well being and life, but I am not," I informed my sister. Eleanor bit down on her lip and folded her arms, annoyed with me, but she was more understanding, _Fledglings and sisters stick together_.

The women let their voices fall back into the flow of the chanting. Gregori inhaled deeply as he returned to his body, clearly worn, "He needs blood now."

_There were traces of vampire blood in his veins_.

I snarled, _A vampire fed my son its blood?_

Anger boiled to the furthest point within me. I was going to rip the creature's heart out. Gregori didn't meet my gaze, only standing with Emmett in his arms. Alice stood up, still watching her brother.

Gregori didn't say a word, _Not in front of the little one. She doesn't need to worry more than necessary_.

I looked down at my daughter, who was beginning to cry. Emmett hasn't responded to her pleas; something he's never done. Mikhail took Alice up into his arms and she cried on his shoulder.

Mikhail and I looked at each other, _I will calm her down. She worries for her brother and mother_.

Benjamin and Josef watched Emmett, concerned for him. "Will he be alright?" Benjamin asked impatiently. Gregori nodded to the young boys, "He will be fine once he's fed." Josef and Benjamin sighed in relief. They felt Emmett was their brother and they watched out for him often. "Let us get them home," Mikhail spoke. By his order, our small gathering shifted and returned to our home.

Julian, remaining elusive, drifted away, once again, leaving our people. It pained Aidan that he could not be with his brother, but he didn't dwell on it. There were more pressing matters. Returning to our home, Raven offered her blood to feed Emmett. Only Bella and Raven provided for the children when they were this young. Slicing open a wound on my chest, I made Bella feed from me. _You will hear me in this, woman and obey. You will drink, then sleep in the earth with our son_.

Bella's resistance and anger were strong, but I did not let that deter me. She was going to obey. Raven held Emmett in her lap as she fed him. He was growing at such a fast rate. His body was almost the size of Raven's. Emmett was growing rapidly, as most of Carpathian boys do. He was going to surpass Alice in a matter of years. My sister half-smiled as she held her growing nephew, "I don't care how big he gets, he is still my little boy." Raven dutifully continued to feed him, though her skin was beginning to grey. Seeing this, Mikhail separated Emmett's mouth from Raven's skin, "Enough. He needs rest now." Raven, blinking heavily, was depleted. She gave too much. Mikhail tore open his wrist and fed Raven. She was too tired to resist him.

Aidan took up Emmett from my sister and followed me to our resting chambers. The earth will strengthen their bodies. Alice was quiet while she was in the room, watching her brother and mother. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she rested her chin on her knees. When Alice sat that way, she looked just like Bella. She jumped up when she saw Aidan taking Emmett into his arms. _Daddy? Where are you going?_

_We have to let them rest in the earth,*lańa. It will help them. Come with _me.

Alice walked along with Aidan, wanting to be close to her brother. Aidan looked at Alice, forming a smile, _She reminds me of Bella. They look exactly alike_.

I exhaled as I carried my woman, _But she has my eyes. Alice does have Bella's personality_.

_But Emmett is exactly like you. I've heard stories of you as a boy_.

I half-smiled_, And as I recall, you and Julian weren't saints yourselves_.

Aidan adjusted Emmett in his arms, _He is a sturdy boy, very strong. It is curious that the vampire…_

Aidan trailed off on his thought, knowing this wasn't the time to discuss it. The earth lay open for my family. Drifting down, I laid Bella in the earth. Her brown hair blended with the color of the dark soil. Aidan gave me my son and l rested him in his mother's arms. Emmett was cradled in Bella's arms in their natural way. My fingertips brushed over Bella's cheek and Emmett's hair; why couldn't I have stopped the attack? The fear in her eyes and fear slamming into me when I saw my son; more images that will haunt my dreams. This would not be soon forgotten.

"Daddy?" I looked up at my daughter's eyes, "*Lańa?" Aidan glanced down at her too, hearing her breath hitch, "Can I stay?" My eyebrows pulled together for a moment, until realization hit me, "To rest with your mother and brother?" "Yes, Daddy. May I?" Opening my arms, Aidan helped Alice lower herself down to me. My thumb brushed a tear from her cheek, "Do not cry, Alice. They will be fine, *csitri."

My daughter, my sweet reincarnation of my lifemate, cried on my shoulder. Aidan bowed out, leaving me to soothe my child. "Alice, none of this is anyone's fault. Please, rest with your mother and Emmett and I will come to rest with all of you. We will awaken together." She took a quick breath and nodded, "Yes, Daddy." I kissed her forehead, breathing in the scent of her hair, _Sleep,*lańa. _Alice fell limply in my arms as my will placed her into Carpathian sleep. My children and women now slept in the earth, safeguarded and healing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"A vampire would not leave a child alive," Gregori stated as we sat in the study. Raven insisted on remaining in the room against Mikhail's reluctance on her listening to this topic. "I need to know these things as well. You cannot shield me from them forever." Gregori and Aidan glanced at each other, not surprised at my sister's defiance. The tension in the room began to rise as the topic of the vampire's attack needed to be discussed. "Perhaps, this was only a threat on your family," Aidan offered. My hand balled into a fist, recalling the fear in my lifemate's eyes and the horror in my daughter's voice. And worst still, seeing my son lying lifeless on the ground.

_Jacques_, Raven reached out for me, _they're all safe_.

Not even Raven can calm me in this moment, _I know, but it is still unforgiveable. Your daughter was in danger too. This one must be stopped_.

Raven paused in her breathing and bit her lip; a habit she learned from Bella. She didn't want to think about that, but it was there in her mind; Bella shielding Savannah from the attack. My sister nibbled on the tip of her thumb in a nervous manner. "Raven, what's wrong?" Mikhail noticed her mood change. The discussions halted and Raven's eyes met mine; angry with the fact that I reminded her of Savannah's danger. She promptly stood up, fighting stinging tears, "I'm going to check on the baby. Excuse me." Mikhail looked at me, black fire blazing in his eyes, but he didn't dwell, _Believe me, we shall discuss this later_.

_I didn't mean to upset her_.

Mikhail inhaled deeply, "Well, this is a new development. We must find this vampire before he strikes again. We have several children and I don't want to think of them as the next target. Did anyone collect a sample of the vines?" Aidan went into his full analysis of the vines. There were tools of the vampires and the barbs contained a poison. My eyes widened, "What?!" That was not mention to me before. Aidan continued, "Bella is well, but the poison was moving to her womb. It was intended to attack her eggs, stopping her from having another successful birth." A cold chill ran through my body. If Bella was not able to have another child; I couldn't complete the thought.

"The poison did not have a chance to spread that far and I have studied the compound. Your woman is not in any danger. Gregori and I speculated that they attacked Bella because she had two healthy children." The world was crumbling around me as I thought about my family being the target of an attack. Aidan and Gregori continued to discuss their findings, but I couldn't listen. Not my woman and children. Not Bella, Emmett and Alice. My teeth lengthened as I thought about the justice I would dispense on the one who attacked my family. Thank the heavens Savannah was not harmed.

_Had my daughter been harmed, this world would have come to an end_, Mikhail declared.

_That is how I feel. My son, my wife; this is an atrocity. They will die_.

Aidan and Gregori shared in this; the vampire who came into our homeland and harmed my beloved ones; he is not long for this world. His time is up and I will be there when the damned one dies.

Carpathian Language Guide:

* Lańa – daughter

* Csitri: little one (chee-tree)


	18. Unbearable

Chapter 18 – Unbearable

BPOV

My eyes snapped open and the earth exploded above me. Oh no, no, he did not do this to me again. I looked to my side and saw that I wasn't alone. Alice and Emmett were lying next to me, with my arms stretched over the both of them. On their other side, Raven was laying with Savannah resting on her chest. Savannah was old enough to rest in the earth. Looking over our still bodies, I saw that not one of us was wearing a scrap of clothing. I looked up to see that the five of us were placed in the earth and the strong, ancient door was closed above us. My eyes narrowed and the door opened to show the lowest chamber room in the castle.

Raven moaned slowly and sat up, cradling Savannah to her chest and looked around herself. Her eyes met mine, _They did this to us again!_ Her anger matched my own. It was years ago when our family was in a great deal of danger and our lifemates locked myself and Raven in the earth, apparently for our own protection. This time, they had no right. It was our children who were in danger and they lock us away to get us out of the way. Jacques was going to catch such hell.

_I swear, if it is Esme who comes in here to see if we're awake because those two are gone, heads are gonna roll!_, I hissed venomously.

Raven nodded in agreement. The both of us looked down to the twins who weren't moving. With a thought, clothes wrapped themselves around myself, Raven and the children.

I moved and leaned closer to Alice and Emmett's heads, _Hey, my little babies, time to wake up_.

Alice was the first to move and lift her head, "Mommy?" She groaned and sat up. Alice looked around, "Auntie? What's going on? What are we doing down here?" Alice wasn't as averse to sleeping in the ground as Raven and I were. She was born to this lifestyle and knew the customs. Alice was looking over Savannah, who was still sleeping. My heart, even though I felt it beating, felt more like it was gone. Emmett remained motionless. There was no air in my lungs and not even a conscious thought in my head.

_Emmett, honey, wake up_. He was a stubborn as I was when it came to being woken up, but this was something more. He wasn't responding to my command.

_Emmett Jacques Dubrinsky, you listen to your mother and wake up!_ I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't be mad at him.

_Jacques!_ I cried out in a struggled cry. The door to the chamber opened and Jacques stood above us. He took in where we sat; Alice and Savannah in Raven's arms and me leaning over our son trying to make him wake.

_He won't open his eyes. Help him_, I pleaded. No one moved as Emmett's body floated into the air, up into his father's arms. Wordlessly, Jacques took Emmett and carried him out of the room. Alice stood up, trying to see out of the earth to where Jacques was taking her brother, but she couldn't reach the opening. It was at least a foot over her head. Alice looked back at me and I couldn't even lift my gaze to look at her. "Mommy, come on, we have to go find Emmett," Alice's voice was breaking. She kneeled in front of me and her hands grabbed my shoulders, "Mom, come on, he is waiting for us."

I knew she was right, but I couldn't make my body move. Something was wrong with one of my children and I was sitting her like a mindless idiot. Footsteps echoed from the hall and came into the chamber. Mikhail looked down, "Come, let's get you ladies out of there." Alice was the first to move and took her uncle's outstretched hand. He lifted her effortlessly, but I only saw her feet lifting out of the corner of my eye. Raven stood and gave Savannah to Mikhail, then came to sit next to me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, _Come on, Bell, let's go see Emmett. He does need you_.

My head turned slowly, looking at my sister. Her eyes were said, framed with tears. She was worried about Emmett. She wanted to go check on him as well. I nodded slowly and stood up with her. The rich scent of the earth did nothing to comfort me. It wasn't familiar or home, but foreign and not welcomed. I took Mikhail's hand and he lifted me out of our resting place. Raven was right behind me and she hugged Mikhail and leaned her head on his chest.

Alice stood next to me, holding Savannah in her arms. She was looking up at me and I offered her a slight smile, _Go on, honey_.

Alice turned and left the room. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were in Mikhail's study, waiting for us. Our home was safe enough for Alice to go to the study on her own. Mikhail took my hand in his, "Come on, *sisar, you and Raven need to feed." I let Mikhail guide me from the room and up the stairs to where our bedchambers were. I wanted to run into the room and cry, but I knew he wasn't going to let me and neither would Raven. What would crying serve me? Emmett needed me and I was no good to him curled up in my head, being scared for him.

I walked with Mikhail and Raven up the stairs, heading to his study. This wasn't where Emmett was. Where was my son? _He is with his father, Gregori and Aidan. They are working together to heal him. It is best to leave them to it_.

My eyes narrowed at him, _Leave them to it? He's my son, Mikhail. I want to see my son_.

Mikhail looked at me, his eyes as dark as obsidian, _I know, Bella, but it is best for them to leave. Emmett is well looked after_.

These men were unbelievable. So I wasn't allowed to see my son because I would be an emotional wreck and distract them? Being angry was the only thing I could manage since I woke up, but I would play along for now. _Very well, my Prince_.

Mikhail cringed like he had a bad taste in his mouth. He hated it when Raven or I referred to him as 'my Prince.' That meant he was in serious trouble with us. Mikhail knew that I wasn't going to let this go, but now wasn't the time for he and I to argue and debate this right now.

The walk to the study seemed never-ending, but we finally made it. Esme was holding Savannah, while she drank from her bottle. Alice was sandwiched between her aunts. Their golden eyes were watching the door as we came in. My Alice was biting her fingertips, looking exactly like me when she did that. Rosalie offered a smile, but I couldn't give her one in return. I knew they wanted to offer their comfort, but I wasn't in the mood to accept it. Where was Emmett? He was inside the castle, but where? Raven took my hand and we stood by the glass French doors. Mikhail said little, watching the two of us, "Give me a moment and I will provide for you both." Raven smiled at him and they spoke on their private path.

Goosebumps formed all over my body as I recalled Emmett laying still and quiet beside me. Was he that badly hurt? What did the vampire do to him? For that matter, where were the Cullens when all of this was happening? I had to be rational. I knew they were out even further in the mountains, looking for big game to hunt. I wanted to hurt someone, smack them so that they would feel as bad as I did. Raven said nothing to me. She knew I needed to clear my mind. The sound of Chopin played while we were in the study. Alice was leaning against Rosalie, waiting for Mikhail to return. He was collecting her mixture for her to feed on. My own sustenance meant very little to me, until I knew how Emmett was.

Mikhail returned with Alice's mixture and a bottle of blood for myself and Raven. The Cullens instantly held their breaths and averted their eyes from the crimson liquid. I sloshed wetly in the bottle as Mikhail filled two tumbler glasses. Raven took hers and he gave me mine, _Please, Bella, you need to drink. You need your strength_.

_I will, after you tell me where Emmett is. Give me that and I will consume all you want me to_.

Mikhail nodded slowly, _He is in the deepest chamber beneath the house, where the richest soil deposit is. The vampire has left a mark on Emmett's skin. Gregori is working to decipher it. I will admit this to you, dear sister, Emmett is a lucky boy. The vampire left him alive, but I fear it for some ulterior motive_.

A harsh breath escaped me, _Thank you, Mikhail_.

He was more honest than I could handle. The vampire marked Emmett, but for what reason. Mikhail hugged my shoulders, _Drink, *sisar_.

I took the glass tumbler and downed the contents in a rush. There was no sensation of the blood revitalizing my body, _I'm going to see him and you can't stop me_.

_I wouldn't think of it. Go. If Jacques should become concern for your presence…_

_He's going to deal with me, _I finished his sentence.

Mikhail laughed, _God help him then_.

The air in the room was hard to breathe. This is the pain my mother felt whenever I was hurt and had to go to the hospital. No matter how many times it happened, she could cope with her child being hurt. I get it now. This was my son and my lifemate hard the nerve to keep him from me. We weren't done talking about this. Alice poked her head over the back of the couch, turning to see me. She wanted to see Emmett. Esme offered Savannah to Raven, "She's all done." Savannah was jumping up and down on Esme's lap, the only one laughing in the room. Raven took up Savannah, who nuzzled her mother's neck.

I remembered when I held Emmett that way. He would push Jacques away, so he could have me all to himself. Alice placed her hand in mine, bringing me out of my memory, Mommy, let's go see Emmett.

I looked down at her large eyes and smiled, _Ok, honey. He needs you too_.

Raven and I looked at each other; _Let me know how he is. I don't like any of this_.

_That makes two of us_.

Alice and I left the room, with every pair of eyes in the room following us. I knew where Emmett and Jacques were and I wanted to get to them, but I was scared. I couldn't bear to see my active, vital son lying unconscious and not moving. It was not like him. Emmett loved to run around and make trouble; he lived up to his name. Alice and I walked to the lower healing chambers. The halls seemed to stretch on and on. The walls of our home did not bring me comfort, but fear. Fear that I wouldn't hear my son's laughter bouncing off these walls. It felt like I wasn't walking, but being pulled. I just wanted to see my son.

Alice began to tremble even more as we passed through the safeguards. They radiated with strength and power, warding off people. These guards were Gregori's; I knew his layered patterns well. My heart began to race with fear; not because of his safeguard, but why he wanted to keep others out. Alice suddenly shrieked as if something scared her, _Mommy!_ I kneeled down next to her, taking her face into my hands. We stared at each other as I helped her control her breathing. The effects of the safeguard were weighing on me, but they were worse on Alice. She wasn't used to these guards, "Just breathe and focus on your brother."

Alice nodded slowly, "Ok." Alice tugged my hand and we kept walking. It was so much easier to soothe Alice than face what was going on. Why Emmett? Why was this happening? There had to be another reason why Emmett and I were attacked? Alice was almost harmed and so was Savannah. If Raven was with us, I'm sure should would have been part of the trap. Emmett was attacked as well, but he was left Alice. The vines moved as if they were alive, moving to get Alice, but she was safe on top of the boulder.

I walked into the chamber and my heart stopped. Gregori and Aidan were working over Emmett's still form, while Jacques was leaning his head to Emmett's. I gasped loudly and Alice tore her hand out of mine, "Emmett!" She ran to her brother's side and leaned over him. Gregori and Aidan moved aside. Jacques stood up and looked at me, Angel?

Do not 'angel' me right now.

Jacques came over to me, but I pushed his hands away. I couldn't focus on Jacques right now. "Emmett, sweetheart, wake up." He didn't move. His fingers were woven and resting on his stomach. He was too still. No, this wasn't right. I brushed my hands over his head, struggling to hold back tears. Gregori and Aidan slipped out of the room, leaving us to worry about Emmett. They were trying to heal him, but nothing was working. Jacques placed his hand on my waist and I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't. I needed Jacques to help me, to take this away. This wasn't happening to our son. Jacques made me face him and I hid my face in his shoulder, _What are we going to do?_

Alice leaned over Emmett, begging him, _You promised me. You said we would always be together. Please, Emmett, my twin, *ekäm_.

Jacques and I looked at each other as she spoke in the Carpathian language. She was very young but knew what she was saying. I wanted to cry as I watched them. Born together, but now separated. It wasn't fair. It should be me, not Emmett laying there. It would be Jacques leaning over my body, pleading with me to wake up. I could handle that, but not seeing my children in this much pain. Emmett lay still not moving at all. Alice was rocking his body, "Daddy, he won't wake up!" Alice's face was turning red as she cried, "Emmett Jacques Dubrinsky, stop being stubborn! Wake up!" Her hands smacked down on his chest. Emmett gasped heavily from the impact. My head whirled to see him laying his head back down. He groaned from Alice hitting him, "What was that for?"

Emmett opened his eyes and looked at Alice. She started to cry as her brother woke up, only hearing her pleas. That was the secret of twins I never understood but was so happy that they had such a close bond. Jacques and I held each other as we watched in disbelief. Our son was waking up. Emmett looked around the room, his eyes settling on myself and his father, "What's going on? How'd we get home?" Alice threw her arms around his neck, "I was so scared." Emmett looked over Alice's arm, perplexed, "Why? What happened? Mom, Dad, what is going on?" My own tears spilled as Jacques held me closer. Alice helped Emmett off the table and the both of them walked into our embrace. Jacques held us all close, happy that we were together again.

Emmett hugged my waist and leaned his head against my stomach, "Did I do something wrong?" I fell to my knees and held his cheek, "No, honey, you didn't. You don't remember anything?" Emmett looked at me, his eyebrows furrowing. His mind was trying to recall the river, but the memory was fragmented. There was a pang of pain that hit his head and he winced. Jacques kneeled down, "I know it hurts, Emmett, but you have to try to remember." We needed to know what happened to him. Alice took Emmett's hand and that helped him to move past the pain. The pain was getting stronger as he thought about what happened to him.

Emmett shared all that he remembered between all of us. He remembered being on the river bank, watching the grasshopper leapt through the grass. "_Such a sweet little boy_," a woman's voice was behind him. He turned to see a woman with flowing dark hair smiling at him. He looked at her, studied her face. She reached for him, but he back away, "_Who are you?_" The woman's beauty melted away and her smile was no longer sweet, but horrible. Her jagged teeth bore as she caught his arm, "I've been looking for you and here you are." Emmett fought her hold. In the distance he picked up the sound of Alice screaming. He wanted to find his sister but the woman was holding him tightly. Emmett remembered his arms burning from her touch.

Emmett wanted to scream but she covered his mouth, "I will come back for you." He remembered her biting into his neck. The pain of the bite cut through his neck, cutting off his ability to call for help. The bite was clouding his mind, leaving a shadow. The shadow was still there in his mind.

Emmett blinked and rubbed his temples, "At first I thought it was Mom. She looked like her, but then she turned ugly. And she smelled wrong, almost rotting. Really nasty, like she was dead and buried. Who was she?"

None of us moved. I tore my eyes from Emmett's face to look at Jacques. He reached for Emmett's arm and he offered it. Jacques brushed his finger over his skin, the same place the woman held him roughly. Judging by her grip, Emmett should have a bruise. Jacques was muttering words I didn't understand and Emmett winced. A brand appeared on his skin. I couldn't make it out but it was very red, like he was just burned. "Jacques?" I asked. He knew something but he wasn't telling me. Emmett and Alice were breathing quickly, waiting for him to say something but he said nothing. Jacques blinked, "Go find Gregori, Emmett. Show him what you showed us and let him see this. Your mother and I will be along in a moment."

Jacques and I stood up. He pulled me into his arms and watched the doors. It opened on his command, "Get going," is all he said. I nodded to Alice and she went with Emmett. The both of them looked back at myself and Jacques, then left the room. There was something going on and I wasn't going to be left in the dark.

_I was not going to leave you in the dark, but this is something of great concern. I need Gregori and Mikhail to confirm my thoughts. If I am right, this is the greatest danger our people will face_.

I looked up at Jacques as he held me, _What? What is it?_

His obsidian eyes looked into mine, _I believe our son was marked by a vampiress_.

*Carpathian Language Guide

sisar – sister

Ekäm – brother


	19. Separated But Not Destroyed

Chapter 19 – Separated But Not Destroyed

JPOV

Bella looked at me in confusion. She has heard this word before but I never explained what a depraved creature a vampiress was. "They are beings worse than a vampire. In our days of desperation, with our children dying and women very few, some of our males hoped to convert human woman into Carpathian. We were in dire straits and needed some form of salvation. A vampiress is the creature we feared you and Raven would become if your conversations weren't successful." Her brown eyes blinked and watched me. She didn't interrupt with any questions, so I continued.

My hands held Bella's body against my own and my forehead brushed hers. I couldn't think about her becoming such a creature. To see her beautiful face be marred with the damnation of her soul. A gentle hand caressed my face and caught the ends of my hair, "Just tell me. I'm right here." She curved her arms around my neck. My eyes closed, "A vampiress is a female vampire, but she is wild and uncontrollable. A vampire would have to be truly foolish or insane to create such a thing. Our males gave into their darkness when they traded their souls, but a woman. She is light and laughter and not meant to such a monster. Her mind would break and she would be insane. She would listen to her maker for some time, but in most cases she would turn on him and run wild. A vampiress would feed on children. When we saw what this creature was, it was up to our males to kill her. When Raven was first converted, she was watched closely by our males for a long time to make sure she wasn't going insane. Mikhail explained our concerns for her and she laughed at us."

Bella smiled, "That sounds like something she would do." My hand pulled her closer into me, as if I was trying to make us one so that I wouldn't lose her.

_You're not going to lose me, Jacques_.

Bella's reassurance did little to ease my mind as I thought about her being trapped by the vampire's trap. I couldn't shake her fear or the look on her face as she tried to protect Savannah from the trap. She touched my face, making me look at her. Her heart shaped face filled my vision and she smiled at me, _We have something more important to worry about. I will do what I can to keep myself safe, but we have to go make sure that this vampiress doesn't come after our son_.

_You're right, but you are still a concern for me_.

She breathed against my skin, _And my concern are our children. If she comes after them, then she's going to deal with me_.

Anger poured out with her words and Bella was vehement on defending our children with her lives. She thought of plunging a dagger into Bryan's chest all those years ago, but he was replaced with a woman in her mind. _*O ainaak jelä peje emnimet ŋamaŋ_, she lamented as she looked at me.

My hands caught her face, _That is why I love you_. My lips caught her and she pulled herself tightly into my body. There was a vengeful, protective way about Bella that I couldn't resist. When she defended herself, she was the most desirable sight that I have to have her right away. My hips pinned her to the wall. Her fingers combed through my hair as flames of desired licked over the both of us.

_Focus, baby. Kill vampiress first, then we can go wild all day_.

I groaned, _You're right. Let's go_.

Bella and I walked into the study to find Gregori holding Emmett's arm, examining the scald mark. His brow was pulled together as he looked at my son. Emmett shivered a bit, but stood his ground. He knew Gregori wouldn't hurt him, but he was still intimidating to him. Alice refused to move from Emmett's side, even resisting going to Savannah who was reaching for her. Gregori stood up, towering over the children, "It is as you feared, Jacques. A vampiress is in our mists." Cold ran through me; worse than fear. A vampiress has marked my son and attacked my family. She distracted me by hurting Bella and scaring Alice, so that she could mark my son. But now, I wondered what reason she wanted him? If it was merely to feed on him, she has already done that. There had to be another reason; something I am missing. The twins looked at myself and their mother.

_Daddy? What's a vampiress? _

I looked at my daughter as she waited for me to answer her. My head shook slowly. I would rather face a thousand deaths than to see fear in my child's face. Bella brushed her hand on my chest, "Don't worry about that, right now. Come on, you and your brother needs to feed. Come with me." The children took Bella's hands and they walked across the room. The twins sat by the fireplace. Raven sat Savannah next to Emmett, who hugged him, "Emmy." Everyone turned at the sound of Savannah's voice. She rarely spoke out loud and when she did, it was only when she was upset and truly wanted something. Emmett hugged his cousin, "Yes, you little bratty baby?" Savannah leaned against Emmett and said nothing else.

Bella and Raven looked at each other, speaking on their private path while they went to prepare the children's mixtures. Mikhail watched the children as they sat together. Emmett was making a book float into his hand and he read to Savannah.

Mikhail glowered deeply, _This cannot be. Even the undead know not to create such a monster. She would turn on him in an instant_.

Gregori glanced at the children over his shoulder, _We must inform our people. They must take great care. This could be disastrous. You and Jacques have the most to lose. It was a reason why Bella was attacked_.

I looked at Gregori, _Why is it that it was my woman?_

Gregori looked at my children, _Bella was the first to bear healthy children after her conversion, including Alice. She has become a beacon of hope. It is hoped that she bears more female children. The vampire knows this. If something happens to Bella, it would be a great loss. And, Alice was in danger, along with Savannah_. There was a bit of anger to Gregori's voice when he mentioned Savannah. _This vampiress is smart; smarter than the others. It seems she planned all this_.

My own anger was getting to me. My family was targeted and it had to be stopped. Mikhail sighed heavily as he prepared to call all of our people. The air was charged with his strength as he connected every Carpathian within the mountain range. Even the elusive males could feel his call. Bella and Raven were unmoving as they felt Mikhail's power, _To my people. We have a great danger. A vampiress walks our homeland. She has already begun her assault against us and it will not be the last. Sleep deep in the earth, under heavy safeguards. Do not rise alone or without scanning your surroundings. If you sense her, do not engage her. She is not sane. Inform me immediately and take great care. A vampiress is a ruthless killer_.

Gregori and I stood silently as Mikhail spoke to our people. Bella and Raven came into the room and gave the children their mixtures. Emmett was reluctant to drink, still shaken up with what was happening. He looked up at his mother and she hugged him. We had to get rid of this monster before she returned. A vampiress was the worst form of vampire; deadlier, uncontrollable beyond words and feeds on small children. She left my son alive and I am grateful for that, but she would return. There was enough blood taken from him, that she could now be a shadow in his mind. At a whim, she could control my son to do what she wanted. I fear that she could be looking through his mind right now, to see who all our family is.

_I have the same concern and I am blocking that_, Gregori shared my concern. _She took a great deal of his blood and your son could be used as a puppet. I have a hold on his mind right now, so she cannot get to him, but she is fighting me_.

_You can feel her?_

_I can. It feels like she is clawing at my hold. She doesn't want to harm Emmett, but keep him. She believes that Emmett is her son and that he was stolen from her. The vampire who created her said that he knows where her son is_.

My eyes widened in shock. She was after my son! Emmett was laying his head in Bella's lap, while she combed her fingers through his hair. Their sight was one I would never forget; my woman comforting my children.

The study doors opened to Jasper, Emmett and Edward, "We couldn't pick up her trail. She's hiding her thoughts from Edward, she is masking her emotions so Jasper isn't getting a damn thing and she went over the water, so we lost her trail." Emmett looked up at his uncles, "She's in an underwater cave with an air pocket. She's in the soil that's lining the roof of the cave." The room was silent as Emmett described the vampiress's resting place. Bella patted his head, "How do you know that, honey?" "I just do, Mom. I can't explain it, but I feel it." My eyebrows pulled together. This thing was getting past Gregori's reach and seeping into my son's mind.

_If you'll let me, I can see into Emmett's mind and see everything_. Edward asked permission and I allowed this. He could be of help. Edward crossed the room. Before he reached them, I stood by Bella's side, resting my hand on her shoulder. She internally groaned, but I didn't want to hear it. Edward took Emmett's hand and looked into his mind.

The edges were black garbled sights of nothingness and everything was dark. A pair of burning red eyes was gazing back and a cruel smile formed in the dark. A hauntingly beautiful voice was whispering in his mind, _Come to me, my little boy. These people took you from me. That girl is not your sister, but a trickster. She is nothing to you and pretends to be closest to you. Get away from them and I will find you. They will hurt you and keep us apart. Come to me…._

Emmett began to tremble as he looked at Edward. His hand, resting on his knee, was shaking as the vampiress continued to call him. _Jacques, make him stop. Emmett is scared_, Bella pleaded.

Edward looked up, "She is trying to find him, locate where your home is." Emmett suddenly screamed and pushed Edward away, "Stay away!" He leaped over the couch and ran for the double glass doors. Gregori and Emmett were there before he was, stopping him. Emmett snatched our Emmett up into his arms, "Don't even think about it, little guy." Bella moved around the couch, "Emmett, stop it! Listen to me." Emmett hissed at her and swiped his hand at her face, which she deftly dodged, "You thieving liar! I want my mother."

Bella visibly paled as Emmett yelled at her. Gregori was holding Emmett's hands, "Be still. You are being told lies. Bella is your mother." Emmett fought against their holds, "Get off me!" Jasper walked over to them and placed a hand on Emmett's chest. His influence put Emmett to sleep. He fell limply in Emmett's arms, who handed him over to Jasper. He had to maintain his hold so that Emmett would sleep. Bella remained unmoving as they went to see to Emmett. "Bells?" Emmett Cullen put his arm around her shoulders and looked at me, _She's really upset, man_.

I walked around the couch and stood in front of Bella, _Angel, come_.

Bella nodded slowly and I took her hand. We walked out to the courtyard, into the evening air. The smell of morning was settling into the air, as sunrise was an hour away. Bella was looking away from me, her hand over her mouth. My fingers closed around her wrist, pulling her hand away, _Angel, he will be alright_.

She nodded slowly and took in a slow breath. Brown eyes looked up at me, wet with oncoming tears, _I'm not crying, I swear, but I am mad as hell. I've never seen anything like this and I don't like it. I want it over_.

I took her hands and held them to my chest, _I will see to it that this creature is destroyed and our family is safe. I swear this to you_.

My arms circled around her waist and Bella leaned her head against my chest. She was safe, my daughter was safe, but my son. This was unbelievable. Why couldn't I protect my family? This whole matter is making me doubt myself. Bella groaned and pulled away from my hug, "Oh stop it with your little pity party. I'm tired of it." My eyebrows pulled together as I looked at Bella. She turned and looked at me, _Yes, I am just upset about this as you are, but honey, you have got to stop beating yourself up. You and Mikhail do the same thing. You think that because something that has occurred that wasn't in your control was your fault. It's not. Jacques, this was that messed up vampire who made this bizarre woman who thinks she can just take children. Stop making yourself feel bad and let's focus on getting this thing out of our home. Please?_

My heart was pounding as she spoke. It was no wonder that she was mine. My hands held her face and I kissed Bella slowly, _I love you so much_. Her fingers wove into my hair, deepening the kiss, _I love you too. But I am tell you now, that if you try to keep me and the kids locked in the earth while you go hunting, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life_.

I laughed under the kiss, _Alright, I won't but you have to listen to everything I tell you. If you do not, you're going in the earth and I will not care how mad you will be_.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked into mine. The dimples in her cheeks gave her away; she was fighting a smile. Bella and I looked back to see Alice walking towards us. She was rubbing her eye, "Daddy, Emmett doesn't remember me. He thinks I am making it up when I say I'm his sister." Alice started to cry, "He hates me, Daddy." I dropped to one knee and gather Alice in my arms, "He doesn't hate you, my little one. He is under the vampiress's influence. He doesn't know what he's saying. Trust me, he will be fine." Alice sniffed and curled her arm around my neck, expressing her fatigue. I stood with her in my arms.

Bella patted Alice's head, "Don't cry, sweetheart. Emmett is not himself. But your dad's right. He'll be fine soon. Do you want to stay with us to sleep or with Savannah?" Alice shook her head under my chin, "I want to stay with you. Gregori already put Emmett in the earth so he could sleep. He's going to sleep over Emmett, so he can't rise early." Bells breathed slowly and put a smile on her face, "Well, then I think we should do the same."

I smiled at her, _You are so good_.

A touch of a blush appeared in Bella's cheeks, _It's a gift. Come on, I do want to get some rest too_.

*Carpathian Language Guide

O ainaak jelä peje emnimet ŋamaŋ – Sun scorch that woman forever (Carpathian swear words)


	20. Enough

Chapter 20 – Enough

BPOV

Emmett was hugging me tightly, "I am so sorry, Mom. I would never say anything like that to you. You're my only mother and I don't want anyone else. I couldn't help it. It was like she was in my head, telling me what to say to hurt you." My hands ran through his hair as we cuddled up in the arm chair, "I know, honey. You're my baby boy and no one can change that." Emmett lifted his head from my chest, "Mom, she's speaking to me now. She wants me to get away from you and go to her." I blinked slowly, "Can you tell me where she is? When we find her, she won't be able to get into your head." His eyes scanned my face and I waited. He looked down for a moment, then he turned his head to the doors, "She's outside. She can't get past the safeguard, but she's here."

My heart sunk as I looked to the doors. The glass panes were still and nothing was moving on the other side of them. Rosalie was there first, opening the doors and closing them behind her. I caught a scent of the air before she closed them. There was the stench of decay. There was something out there. Mikhail, Jacques, Gregori and Aidan were outside, searching for the vampire who created the vampiress, but she was here. I began to rise to my feet, keeping Emmett in the arm chair. "Don't even think about it, Bell," Raven caught my shoulder. She knew what I wanted to do. I glowered at her, "Why does it always end up with you trying to stop me?" She glowered right back, "Because I know you and you are not stepping one foot outside. That's not going to happen again." She went to lock the doors and I scoffed, "If I remember correctly, I didn't go outside of my own accord last time, I was caught in a trap and taken outside."

She turned around, wafting her hair and scowled, "I remember. I remember being petrified and worried about you. I remember running like a bat out of hell to find you. Bella, we are to stay here. I am the Princes of our people and you will listen to me." My mouth fell open. Never, not with me, has Raven ever pulled the 'Princess' card. I bowed my head, "Yes, Your Highness." She dramatically rolled her eyes, "That may work on Mikhail, but it won't work on me." I bit my lip and looked at Emmett, whose eyes were darting back and forth. There was a sheen of sweat on his brown, "She's calling me. She's singing to me. Mom, she won't leave me alone. She thinks I'm her son." His hands covered his ears and he dropped his head to his knees.

Raven and I kneeled in front of him. Raven rubbed the back of his neck, "It's ok, honey. We'll block her out." As the words left her lips, the wind howled like a banshee. The windows and glass doors shook. She was trying to get into the room. Alice walked determinedly into the room, leaving Alice and Savannah with us. Esme was behind her, closing the study doors and walking straight out into the courtyard, "Stay here and do not open these doors!" She closed them and we were left inside with the children. Typical; Carpathian women and children left behind while everyone else faces danger.

"I know," Raven interrupted my thoughts, "It gets on my nerves too. I know why they do it, but we're not porcelain dolls." My head shook as I focused on Emmett. He was scared and torn. I hugged him, "Just focus on my voice, Emmett. Remember what you said to me. You know she's lying to you." His body began to tremble, sweating pouring down the back of his neck. He was fighting her call, but it was becoming too much. I bit my lip and knew what I could do to help him. My mind laid over his, _Sleep. Sleep and you'll be safe_.

Emmett fell limply in his seat, his head on the arm rest and his legs dangling over the other arm rest. Alice looked up at me, worried and I brushed her hair down to the tip of her chin, "I put him to sleep to protect him from the monster." Savannah patted Emmett's head, "Emmy?" She turned her eyes on myself and Raven. Raven opened her arms and Savannah walked towards her, "He has to sleep for a little while. He'll be up soon."

We all jumped as the wind howled again, rattling the glass and doors. The flames in the fireplace roared, reaching out of the hearth. Alice stood behind me, clutching at my leg and Savannah hugged herself tighter to Raven. Raven and I looked at each other, sharing a singular thought; I have had enough.

Raven, Isabella, if you take one step out of that room, you will suffer the consequences, Mikhail and Jacques barked at us. She and I made a face; did they not know us? The Cullens were outside, along with our lifemates and two healers. But Raven and I couldn't be out there; there would be no one to guards the children, especially Emmett. I took Alice's hand and we sat on the lounge chaise. Raven walked back and forth with Savannah, trying to help her calm down. There was a storm brewing outside and it was affecting all of us. Emmett remained sleeping in the arm chair, Alice was biting her fingernails and Savannah was clinging to Raven. This tension and silence wasn't good for any of us.

Alice shrieked, Raven jumped and clutched Savannah to me and I pulled Alice into my embrace when we heard something hit the ground outside the glass doors. Raven nodded and I went to see what was happening. Alice jumped up, "Wait!" I turned and caught her in my arms, "It's ok. Stay inside. I'll be right back. Do not let anyone in here." Raven took Alice's hand and they sat on the couch.

A lump form in my throat as I went outside. My eyes searched and scanned for anything out of the ordinary. The clouds were a deep grey with a hue of red. The dull roar of distant thunder rumbled as I walked across the stone floor. A groan caught my attention and I saw Aidan standing slowly. I ran over to him, helping him stand, "Are you alright?" His hand gripped my shoulder, "You shouldn't be out here. Get back inside." Ignoring him, I pulled Aidan's arm over my shoulder, "You're hurt."

There was a long gash on his arm and it looked bad. Aidan shook his head, "It's nothing. Bella, get inside. The vampiress is mad and she is difficult to control." I looked up at him, "I know, Aidan, but I can't leave you here injured." A shrieking cry ripped through the air. Someone jumped from the other side of the wall and landed in mid-air. It was a woman and she was standing a top of the safeguard; as if it were an invisible doom of the house. She stared down, her eyes moving wildly in her head. Her eyes finally settled on me and she hissed. She began to beat her fists on the guard, making no register.

Aidan pushed me to stand behind him, staring at the woman above us, _Get inside. She's looking for Emmett. Go Bella!_

I didn't move one inch. This was the woman whispering in my son's head. She clawed at the guard, making a loud shrieking nose, not unlike nails on a chalkboard. My eye twitched from the noise. Aidan pushed against my mind, but I pushed back, _Knock it off_.

He shook his head, _Just like Raven_.

I nudged him with my shoulder, while we watched the vampiress. A white blurred moved across the sky and she was knocked off the safeguard. Aidan and I jumped to stand atop the wall. The vampiress rolled across the ground, curled her legs and jumped into a crouch. I could see her face. Her eyes were dead and hollow and her skin was grey. She was once a beautiful woman, but now she was an abomination. Alice and Rosalie cornered her as they walked towards her. The vampiress hissed at them. Her head jerked and she craned her neck. She was searching. Rosalie and Alice walked toward her, pushing her further away from the house. The vampiress jumped, but was pulled down by Alice, who foresaw her move. The two of them fell to the earth. Alice kept a tight hold on her. So tight, I could make out the sound of bones break. The monster shrieked in pain.

"Isabella, get inside. You are not safe out here," Aidan ordered. He jumped off the wall and out of the safeguard. I remained standing. I knew he was right; I was more of a target and distraction here, but I had to see this monster destroyed. Once she was gone, I would feel better. I wanted to see her die.

Aidan approached Alice, holding the thing. He was preparing to end it and I wanted to see. Alice tightened her hold, knowing that she was going to try to get away. Her eyes moved erratically, looking for a way out of this. What happened next; no one expected this.

I was pushed forward from the wall, landing on my side on the ground below. The air was knocked out of me as I hit the earth. I rolled onto my back to see Emmett standing on top of the wall, looking down at me. My eyes widened in horror. He looked down at me, his face serious. His eyes were different, they were a pale grey as if he was hypnotized. He blinked once and jumped down. He landed like a cat; on the balls of his feet. I moved and my arm stung. Looking, I saw that I had dislocated my shoulder from the fall. My arm hung like it was dead and detached from my body. "Emmett, stop this. You know the truth," I plead. He looked at me. The vampiress was laughing, "He is my son and he will defend me." I cut my eyes to the creature in Alice's arms. She was doing this.

Anger heated my body as I stood up. I held my dead arm by the top of the dislocated bone and sharply pulled it back into place. It hurt, but I didn't have time to think about that. I've suffered injuries before, but this was too much. She thought she was going to take my son from me. Raven jumped down from the wall and caught Emmett in her arms. He fought against her hold. Raven struggled and looked at me, _Forgive me for this_.

She leaned down and bit his neck. She drank his blood to the point that he was weak and limp in his arms. She did this to weaken him and get him back into our home. _He shifted to mist and was out of the room. It was Alice who alerted me_.

"No!" the woman screamed, "He's mine! You can't take him from me." The vampiress struggled in Alice's hold. Rosalie was by Raven's side and took Emmett into her arms, "I'll stay with the kids. Bell, don't do that again." Rosalie visibly cringed as she thought about my popping back in my own shoulder. She jumped and was back inside the wall. Raven and I stood our ground as we watched the vampiress.

In a way, it was a sad sight. She was a beautiful woman who was tricked by a vampire. In her mind, there wasn't one coherent thought. Going through the layers of madness, there were her human memories. She was a happily married woman who suffered a great loss. Her only son died from an illness. She cradled his dead body to her, trying to revive him. Her husband, stricken with grief, hung himself, leaving her on her own. It was the vampire who found her, before she took her own life. He said he knew where her son was. He toyed with her mind and show her an image of Emmett. He whispered in her mind, promising that they would be a family; him, her and Emmett. "_We must take down the Dubrinksys. They keep our son from us. We destroy them and he will be ours_." The vampire was spouting lie after lie.

He drove this woman to madness and her she was, but where was he? He unleashed her on our family as his form of revenge. Aidan saw into my mind, along with Raven and saw everything.

_Do not feel too much for her, Bella. She chose this_.

_Aidan, she was a grieving mother and widow. She wasn't in_ _her right mind_.

The pain of my dislocated shoulder shot through my arm, _Angel! Get inside now_.

Ignoring Jacques's order and his push against my mind, I got to my feet, staring down the woman who was trying to steal my son. Her hold was stronger than we thought, if Emmett was able to help her. Rosalie leaped over high wall, swooping Emmett into her arms. "Mother! They are taking me away!" My heart squeezed as I heard my son yelling for the vampiress. The vampiress hissed through her teeth, "What creatures are these? They move as fast as you do, but they are not of flesh." Alice stepped closer, "That is not your concern." Aidan watched the vampiress, ready to end this.

My mind flowed out and I saw everything. "My son is not Khole. Your son was taken from you and you have been lied to. Khole was a sweet boy and he didn't deserve to die." The vampiress's eyes widened. "Melissa, the vampire lied to you. Raulf is the one who killed your family and is lying to you. If he loved you, he would be here defending you." She snarled, "Get out of my head!" She leaped into the air, followed by Alice and Aidan. She disappeared for a moment, then reappeared behind me, driving her nails into my injured shoulder. I caught her wrists as she tried to claw through my body. The pain of the injury was almost paralyzing. My anger resurfaced from the sea of pain. The vampiress believed she had won. Old habits die hard as a dagger materialized in my hand. It was all that came to my mind as memories of Bryan resurfaced. A vampire attacking my home and threatening to break up my family. The blade plunged into her stomach. It cut into the skin, muscles deep into vital organs. Melissa doubled over and stepped backwards.

Alice and Aidan were coming and she was going to lunge on me. Alice moved faster, wanting to reach me, but they were still far. Nothing else moved as the vampiress removed the knife and flung it at me. I dodged the blade and it lodged itself between the stones of the wall. The blade rang in the air. Murderous rage choked the air as she realized that she was not successful in her impromptu throw. She screeched a harping noise that was like nails on a chalkboard. "Give me back my son!" Her mind was a mess. Voices were whispering to her, feeding her insanity. Spittle fell from her clinched teeth as she looked me. Her eyes were dead and she was snarling.

The vampiress moved, speeding toward me and prepared to claw through my body. Nothing moved; not time, the air or the leaves on the ground. Melissa wanted me dead. I bend backwards from the waist, avoiding Raven leaping over me. She swung her sword, taking the woman's head off her shoulders. I spun and caught myself, my fingertips touching the ground.

Tainted black blood spilled from the dismembered body. It was a horrible thing to see the body fall midair to the ground. The earth screamed from the acid-like blood spilling. Raven landed next to me, breathing heavily as I stood up. She and I looked at each. She was dead; the creature that was haunting us. The heavy sword fell from Raven's hand as she saw what she had done. Raven shrugged, _It was my turn to kill a vampire_.

I couldn't help but laugh. She joined my laughter with tears springing from her eyes. I took her hand in mine, _That was awesome!_

The fact that I was a woman and killed a vampire spread to all our people like wildfire and now, the news that Raven had done the same would have the same effect. Raven and I hugged and I winced in pain. "Oh no, look at your arm," Raven examined the wounds. I sighed as I looked down, "This is nothing. Nothing compared to hearing my son call that monster 'Mother.' With her dead, her hold on him is gone?" My sister's eyes lit up and she nodded, He's fine. Alice and Rosalie are with him. A little confused, but he remembers everything.

My eyes closed in relief, _Thank heavens_.

The wind whipped up as Aidan and Alice stopped right in front of us. Their gold eyes went down to the ground seeing the headless corpse. Aidan looked between myself and Raven, _Mikhail is going to have my head for this. Which one of you….?_

Raven raised her hand, _I'll take care of Mikhail_.

Alice took my hand, seeing the blood fall down my arm. "It's nothing, Alice. I have to see Emmett." Aidan gestured for myself and Raven to stand back. Clouds gathered on his command and lightning struck the body. The bolt drove straight through the chest, incinerating the heart and everything with it. There was a silent tremor as the lightning hit the ground. I was never this close to witness the final end of a vampire. It was unbelievable; as though no creature on earth should have this ability.

Aidan took my arm into his hands, "I should see to this." I took one step, wanting to see my children. I wanted to see them safe in our home. Another step and a sharp pain shot through my chest. My head fell backwards and I gasped for air. The pain wasn't my own, but it cut through me worse than the vampiress cutting my arm. Aidan caught me before I fell, "Bella, what is it?" I could feel my eyes widening, seeing a harsh cruel smile. I was falling, though I was in Aidan's arms. My mind was connected in the strongest way possible, _JACQUES!_


End file.
